Segítő kezek
by Anaina
Summary: Cím: Segítő kezek Szerző: Anaina/Anne Winchester Fandom: Odaát Pár: Sam/Dean Figyelmeztetés: SLASH!, NC-17, Első alkalom, helyenként vulgáris beszéd Összefoglalás: a Winchester testvérek egy igazán különleges gyilkosságok ügyében nyomoznak, azonban s
1. Chapter 1

Cím: Segítő kezek

Szerző: Anaina/Anne Winchester

Fandom: Odaát

Pár: Sam/Dean

Figyelmeztetés: SLASH!, NC-17, Első alkalom, helyenként vulgáris beszéd

Összefoglalás: a Winchester testvérek egy igazán különleges gyilkosságok ügyében nyomoznak, azonban semmi nyoma természetfeletti dolgoknak. Közben pedig tisztázódnak bennük az érzéseik.

Megjegyzés: a második évadot csak az évadnyitó részig veszem figyelembe. Onnantól saját története van.

Remélem élvezni fogjátok.

Sam mély levegőt vett, és belépett a szobába. Óvatosan letette táskáját, majd szeme bátyja ágyára tévedt. Dean hason feküdt, egy szál boxeralsóban, takarója pedig a földön volt. Öccse alaposan végigmérte az utolsó porcikájáig, majd vetkőzni kezdett.

- Merre csavarogtál, öcsi?

- Nem tartozik rád. – Dean felült az ágyon, és nagy szemeket meresztett Samre.

- De nagyon is rám tartozik. Ha történik veled valami…

- Elég nagy fiú vagyok már, tudok magamra vigyázni – mondta teljes nyugalommal. Dean vállat vont.

- Te tudod – mondta és visszafeküdt aludni.

Sam befejezte a vetkőzést, majd tusolni ment, aztán pedig ő is bebújt az ágyba. Próbálta háborgó gondolatait csendesíteni, de nem túl sok sikerrel. Fáradt volt. Belefáradt az állandó vadászatokba, és abba, amit már hónapok óta művelt. Nehéz dolog egy olyan ember előtt titkolózni, akivel jóformán napjaid huszonnégy órájából huszonnégyet töltesz. Főleg, úgy hogy legszívesebben még többet töltenél vele, csak kicsit másképp mint ahogy szabadna.

Akkor kezdődött az egész, amikor Deant elrabolta az az alakváltó St. Louisban, és a bőrébe bújt. Sam nem tudta, hogy az éppen az alakváltó, mert annyira valóságos volt, amiket mondott. Akkor kezdte megérteni bátyját, akiről addig azt hitte, hogy teljesen érzéketlen. De akkor minden megváltozott. Először csak együtt érzett vele, aztán Oklahomában, ahol mindenki párnak nézte őket, már arra vágyott, bárcsak azok lennének, nem pedig testvérek. De azzal, hogy szerelmes fivérébe, csak akkor szembesült, amikor Dean szíve megsérült, és kishíján belehalt. Akkor pánikszerűen keresett valamit vagy valakit, aki megmenthette őt, így talált rá Le Grange tiszteletesre. Hihetetlenül boldog volt mikor Dean meggyógyult, viszont annak már nem örült, ami bátyja és Layla között látszott kialakulni. Arra meg már gondolni sem tudott, amikor Missouriban Cassievel találkoztak, és Dean vele töltötte az éjszakákat.

Viszont minden éjjel kilógni, inni és nőzni csak a látomások, és a Max-szel való találkozás után kezdett. Egyszerűen már nem tudta kezelni az érzéseit, és valahogy le kellett vezetnie a felgyülemlett feszültséget. Mondjuk nem épp a legjobb módját választotta.

Nem beszélve arról, hogy Deant az őrületbe kergette ezekkel az eltűnésekkel. Bátyja már-már betegesen aggódott érte. Gyerekkoruk óta védelmezte az ő kis öcsikéjét, de mivel Sam már felnőtt volt, és nem kívánta megosztani vele, hogy ilyenkor mit csinál, Dean teljesen tehetetlen volt. És ez volt az, amivel viszont ő nem tudott mit kezdeni. Elvégre neki fekete-fehér volt a világ. Na persze nem azért, mert Dean ostoba, vagy buta lett volna. Nem, egyáltalán nem. Ő választotta azt, hogy nem bonyolítja túl az életét, és csak úgy gondol a világra, hogy csak jó és rossz lehet valami. Hiszen így saját magát is megkíméli. Azonban mióta Sam visszatért az életébe, rájött, hogy hamis világot alkotott magának. Az öccse kiszínezte az ő monoton kis életét.

Azon az éjjelen egyikük sem tudott aludni. Samet fojtogatta a kétség, mint mindig. Tudta, hogy bűnös érzelmeket táplál testvére iránt, de már nem tudott küzdeni ellene. Lehet, hogy már nem is akart. Dean pedig azon gondolkodott egész éjszaka, hogy öccse vajon miért nem bízik meg benne, és mit csinálhat, amikor kilopózik.

Reggel mindketten nyúzottak voltak. Dean még napszemüvegét is feltette, mert ahhoz elég önimádó volt, hogy ne hagyja, hogy mások ilyen állapotban lássák.

- Dean, te nem jössz?

- Ha ahhoz, hogy ne mondd el, mit művelsz éjjelente, elég nagyfiú vagy, akkor ezt egyedül is el tudod intézni. – Sam csak gúnyosan elvigyorodott, és becsapta a kocsi ajtaját. Duzzogva lépett be a helyi serif irodájába.

- Jó napot kívánok. Balke ügynök vagyok, az FBI-tól. A helyi gyermekgyilkosságok ügyében jöttem.

- Üdvözlöm. Nahát, nem is gondoltam, hogy ez az ügy ennyire érdekli az FBI-t. Nemrég volt itt két kollégája, de ők azt mondták, hogy ez mégsem az ő hatáskörük. Még az aktákat sem vitték magukkal.

Sam elbizonytalanodott. Most hirtelen valami nagyon okosat kell kitalálnia, nehogy véletlenül lebukjon.

- Ó, igen Darrel serif, én egy különleges csoporttól vagyok, ez az ügy kimondottan a mi hatáskörünk. Az a gyanúnk, hogy egy régebbi esettel vannak kapcsolatban a jelenlegi gyilkosságok.

- Akkor állok rendelkezésére, Balke ügynök.

- Megkaphatnám azokat az aktákat?

- Természetesen – a serif átnyújtotta a dokumentumokat, Sam pedig leült a kis asztalkához, és tanulmányozni kezdte őket.

- Kér kávét? – Sam csak bólintott. – Nem tudom milyen szörnyeteg képes gyermekeket gyilkolni. Csak egy nagyon beteg ember tehet ilyet… - puffogott Darrel. – Hihetetlen. Ebben a városban soha nem történt semmilyen bűneset. Még egy betörés, vagy rablás, de még csak egy apró autós koccanás sem, mióta én itt vagyok. Pedig az már lassan 30 éve ügynök úr.

- Megértem a felháborodását, serif. Igazán különleges ügyről van most szó. Azt említette, hogy semmi nem történt ebben a városban, közel 30 éve?

- Igen, így van. Tulajdonképpen semmi dolgom nem akadt, mióta itt dolgozom. Bejöttünk az irodába, kávézgattunk, de semmit nem csináltunk. Még örülnék is neki, hogy végre történt valami, ha nem kisgyermekekről lenne szó.

Sam már nem válaszolt, csak ismét belemélyedt a papírokba. Amikor később megcsörrent a mobilja, felpillantott az órára. Csak akkor vette észre, hogy már 3 órája tanulmányozta az aktákat.

- Tessék, Dean?

- Mi a fenét művelsz már odabent? Már megittam egy vödör kávét, amióta ott vagy.

- Megyek már – kinyomta a telefont, és a serifhez fordult. – Most mennem kell. Elvihetném ezeket?

- Persze. Vigye nyugodtan.

- Köszönöm a segítségét.

Sam fáradtan ült be a kocsiba, Dean mellé. Az aktákat a műszerfalra dobta.

- Menjünk, együnk valamit.

- Végre egy jó ötlet – vigyorgott Dean, és beindította a kocsit. – Mit tudtál meg?

- Igazából semmit, amit eddig ne tudtunk volna. Semmi közös nincs a gyerekekben. Az egyik dúsgazdag családból származik, míg egy másiknak a szülei munkanélküli, alkoholisták. Mindössze annyi kiinduló pontunk van, hogy minden gyermeknek hiányzik a jobb kézfeje. De ezen kívül semmi.

- Akkor nem lesz könnyű dolgunk.

- Miért, mikor volt? – próbált mosolyogni Sam, ami inkább vicsorgásra hasonlított.

Nem sokkal később az étkezde egyik asztalánál ülve folytatódott a beszélgetés. Sam a laptopját bújta, Dean pedig a pincérnő fenekét bámulta, aki kihozta nekik az ételt.

- Mondjuk, ha nem esne ki a szemed…

- Mi az öcskös, féltékeny vagy?

- Jaj, hagyjál már – védekezett Sam, habár magában, igazat adott bátyjának.

- Találtál már valamit?

- A serif azt mondta, hogy már 30 éve nem történt semmi bűneset a városban. Semmi! Érted? – Felnézett számítógépéből, és furcsa arckifejezéssel tovább beszélt. – Szóval gondoltam utána nézek. Hátha valami olyasmiről van itt is szó, mint a Burkitsville-i termékenység istenség. De még mindig nincs semmi – biggyesztette le ajkát a fiatalabb fiú.

- Nagyszerű. Valami ötlet, hogy mi lehet ez?

- Fogalmam nincs. Én feladom. Pihennem kell. Menjünk vissza a motelbe.

- Aha, minek? Hogy amint elalszok, kiszökj, mint valami tinilány?

- Mi bajod van, Dean?

- Nekem mi bajom van? Hónapok óta titkolózol előttem, és kilógsz éjjelente. Neked mi bajod van? – kiabálta Dean. Az egész étterem feléjük fordult. Dean kicsit közelebb hajolt Samhez, és halkabban folytatta – Tudod, hogy ha valami baj van, elmondhatod nekem. Tudod, hogy bármiben megpróbálok segíteni.

- Ebben nem tudsz segíteni.

- Miért nem bízol bennem? Emlékszel, hányszor segítettem már neked?

- Hát épp ez az! Nincs szükségem arra, hogy állandóan megvédj, érted? Amúgy én is rángattalak már ki a szarból!

- Higgadj már le. Egyébként tudom, és nagyon hálás is vagyok érte – próbálta csitítani öccsét. De Sam csak bámult maga elé mogorva arckifejezéssel. Dean úgy döntött, nem firtatja tovább a témát. Felállt, az asztalra dobta a pénzt, és elindult az ajtó felé. – Mi van, nem jössz?

Sam vállára dobta táskáját, és bátyja után indult.

A feszültség a kocsiban sem oldódott, sőt, még a motelben is megtörhetetlen csönd uralkodott közöttük. Pedig Dean előzékenyen átengedte Samnek az ágyválasztást, sőt még azt is hagyta, hogy öccse használja először a fürdőt, de Sam nem igazán értékelte ezt a gesztust.

Dean tettette az alvást, és várta, hogy fivére felkeljen, és ismét útnak induljon. Eltökélte magában, hogy mindenképpen kideríti, mit művel éjszakánként az öccse. De csalódnia kellett, hiszen Sam nyugodtan aludt egészen reggelig. Akkor viszont frissen ébredt, de hagyta bátyját tovább aludni, és egymaga indult kideríteni milyen lénnyel van dolguk.

Gyalog indult a legközelebb eső családhoz. Ott ismét FBI ügynökként mutatkozott be, és alaposan megvizsgálta a lakást, azonban semmit nem talált. Tovább állt a következő családhoz, de ott sem volt semmi nyom. Végigjárta mind a 8 családot, de hiába.

Mikor belépett a szobába Dean félmeztelenül heverészett az ágyon. Sam nem szólt hozzá, csak biccentett neki. Leült az ágy szélére, lehúzta kényelmetlen bőrcipőjét, és lábfejét kezdte dörzsölgetni.

- Rohadt cipő. Miért csak egy számmal kisebbet lehet ilyen szarokból kapni, mint a lábam – mormogta dühösen.

- Fáj? A nagylábujjad és a középső ujjad alatt masszírozd, jobb lesz tőle.

Sam megfogadta bátyja tanácsát, de elég sután csinálta.

- Semmivel sem jobb…

- Mert rosszul csinálod. Kicsit lejjebb. Nem ott. Na várj, majd én.

Dean átült testvére ágyára. Sam felállt kikapcsolta övét, hogy ne szorítsa, és visszaült az ágyra, bátyja pedig kezelésbe vette a lábát.

- Ez isteni… - suttogta, majd elterült az ágyon. Dean arcán egy furcsa mosoly futott át.

- Na mire jutottál a családoknál?

- Honnan tudod, hogy ott jártam?

- Ismerlek már, haver – mondta teljes természetességgel. – Szóval?

- Semmire, hallod. Se kén, se ektoplazma, se elektromos maradványok. Semmi az egy ég adta világon – artikulált látványosan Sam.

- Mutasd a másik lábad. Tehát. Van 8 halott kisgyerek, mindegyiknek levágták a kézfejét. És semmi természetfeletti nyom. Nagyszerű.

- Az. Szerinted most mihez kezdjünk?

- Gőzöm nincs. Menjünk, igyunk valamit, lazítsunk kicsit.

- Én most inkább maradnék pihenni, ha nem gond.

- De igen gond. Vedd le magadról ezt a maskarát. És nyomás.

Sam lebiggyesztett ajkakkal, de engedelmeskedett. Nem sok kedve volt most kocsmázni, de egyedül maradni sem akart. Viszont Deannel is kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mert tudta, hogy soha nem lehet úgy vele, ahogy igazából szeretné. Végül sikerült rávennie testvérét, hogy csak hozzanak pár sört, és azt a motelben igyák meg.

- Most már hajlandó lennél elárulni mit művelsz egyedül éjjelente?

- Nem hagyhatnánk most ezt a témát? Semmi kedvem megint vitatkozni.

- Nem is kell vitatkozni. Bökd ki – erősködött, de Sam csak megforgatta szemeit, és összeszorította száját. – Csajozni jársz, mi? – vigyorgott vadul Dean. – Nem is gondoltam, hogy a kis Sammy ágyról ágyra repked. – Sam nem válaszolt, csak mereven bámulta a padlót. – Jézusom! Te tényleg… - Dean nagyon meglepődött, és hangosan felnevetett. De valahogy mélyen, belül keserűséget érzett. Valahogy soha nem tetszett neki, ha Sam lánnyal volt. Jessica sem volt szimpatikus neki, de azért mégis sajnálta öccsét, amikor a lány meghalt.

Dean sokszor visszakívánkozott a gyerekkorukba. Akkor még minden olyan jó volt. Egész nap együtt lehettek, minden titkukat megosztották egymással. Hiába volt most is vele Sam, mégis hiányzott neki, mert tudta, hogy már soha nem lesz semmi úgy mint régen. Ezért volt tehát a keserűség. Legalábbis részben.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby az ismerős autózúgásra otthagyta az autót, amit éppen szerelt. Kisétált a bejárathoz.

- Hello, fiúk. Rég láttalak benneteket. Minek köszönhetem, hogy itt vagytok?

- Szia, Bobby – kezdte Sam. – Bár ne kellett volna most sem jönnünk.

- Gondban vagyunk az új melónkkal – fejezte be a gondolatot Dean.

- Gyertek beljebb, és mondjátok el mi a baj.

Néhány óra kutakodás, olvasgatás, és töprengés után sem jutottak semmire. Bobby sem találkozott még ilyen esettel eddig. Tanácstalanok voltak mindhárman.

- Hát fiúk, ti mindig belenyúltok a megfejthetetlen ügyekbe.

- Igen, de rendkívüli tehetségünknek köszönhetően, mindig sikerrel járunk – mondta öntelt mosollyal Dean.

- Szerintem inkább azért, mert Sam médium – lohasztotta le Bobby Dean kedvét. Sam pedig csak zavartan mosolygott.

- Akkor nincs semmi megérzésed Sammy? – kérdezte az idősebb fiú cinikusan.

- Semmi Dean. Semmi. Komolyan kezdek összezavarodni. Lehet, hogy tényleg nincs itt sem démon, sem pedig semmi természetfeletti dolog. Lehet, hogy nem is ránk tartozik az egész.

- Nekem pedig van egy olyan rohadt érzésem, hogy igenis ránk tartozik Sammy. És ha beledöglök, akkor is kiderítem mi franc öli a gyerekeket halomra.

- Oké, Dean – mondta engedelmesen az öccse. – Bobby, nem tartasz velünk? Azt hiszem, most minden segítségre szükségünk van.

- Nem, ezt most egyedül kell megoldanotok. Nekem most rengeteg dolgom van.

Pár óra múlva ismét a motelszobában ültek. Egyszer csak Sam felpattant, felkapta az asztalról az Impala kulcsát, és kirohant az ajtón. Dean utána szaladt, de már csak azt látta, ahogy öccse elhajt a kocsijával. Mérhetetlen düh lett úrrá rajta. Egyrészt, hogy Sam elrohant szó nélkül, másrészt engedély nélkül vitte el az autóját, amit szinte betegesen imádott.

„Esküszöm, ha csak egy karcolás is lesz rajta, kiherélem ezt a barmot."

Sam cél nélkül autózott a városkában. Egyszerűen megnyugtatta most a vezetés, és a motorzúgás. Ujjaival száját piszkálta, miközben Deanre gondolt. Bármit megtett volna, hogy az övé lehessen, de ez lehetetlennek tűnt. Keserűség telepedett rá, szemei elhomályosodtak. Úgy döntött inkább leparkol a városból kivezető út szélén, mert nem szeretett volna belerohanni egy fába. Megállt tehát, kiszállt a kocsiból, és az oldalának támaszkodott. Tüdejéből hangos sóhaj szakadt fel, és egyetlen egy könnycsepp szaladt le az arcán, egészen az álláig, ahonnan hangos koppanással hullt le az aszfaltra. Ez a koppanás törte meg a fájó némaságot.

Sam feleszmélt gondolataiból, és figyelmes lett arra, hogy semmilyen hangot, vagy zajt nem hallani. Nincs se madárcsivitelés, sem tücsökcsiripelés. Elindult az erdős rész felé, hogy körülnézzen. A kis fás terület egész különleges látványt nyújtott a naplementében. Ahogy beljebb gyalogolt a fák úgy sűrűsödtek, Samen pedig egy különös borzongás futott végig. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy balra forduljon. Pár perc séta után egy kis düledező házacskára lett figyelmes. Nem is igazán ház volt, inkább egy régi fészerre hasonlított. Közelebb ment, és felfigyelt az ablakon kiszűrődő halvány fényre. Elővette fegyverét, odalopakodott és belesett az ablakon.

- Dean, még mielőtt nekem esnél, találtam valamit – kiabálta be az ajtón Sam, mielőtt belépett volna a szobába.

- Rendben, van fél perced, mielőtt behúzok egyet! Megegyeztünk? – ordított ki Dean. Sam tétován lépett be, számított az első ütésre, de bátyja betartotta szavát.

- Találtam valamit a városba vezető út melletti erdőben.

- Igen? – kérdezte Dean, aztán nagy levegőt vett, és leült a fotelbe. – Hallgatlak – mondta immár sokkal nyugodtabb hangon.

- Először is, halálos csend volt. Semmilyen állathangot sem hallottam.

- Ühüm.

- Aztán van ott egy furcsa ház, és egy különös alakot láttam benne. Ráadásul elég ijesztő dolgokat tart abban a házban. Szerintem neked is meg kellene nézned.

- Oké, induljunk.

- Ne most. Nappal kellene odamenni, azt hiszem, csak sötétedés után van ott. Jobb lenne úgy körülnézni, hogy nem kell közben attól tartanunk, hogy ránk tör.

- Te tudod, Sammy. Akkor reggel indulunk. Most meg mit állsz úgy ott? – szólt oda bambán álló öccsének. Sam pár bátortalan lépést tett, egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy testvére ilyen hamar lehiggadt. De amikor látta, hogy Dean már a telefonját nyomogatja, és vele egyáltalán nem törődik, felbátorodott, és bevette magát a fürdőszobába. Odaállt a vécécsésze fölé, lehúzta zipzárját, és könnyített magán. Nem is sejtette, hogy bátyja az ajtó mögött fülel, és csak arra vár, hogy végezzen. Mikor a csobogás elhalkult, Dean még várt egy pár pillanatig, aztán elordította magát.

- Kinyírlak, ha még egyszer elviszed az Impalát!

Sam hirtelen úgy megijedt, hogy kishíján becsípte zipzárjával a műszerét. Dean arcára a kihallatszó káromkodás gonosz vigyort varázsolt.

- Nem jött össze, faszkalap…

- Pedig, nagyon szerettem volna – vigyorgott még mindig.

- Baszd meg…

Egész korán kihajtottak a város szélére, egy eldugott helyre parkolták le az autót, és odalopóztak a házhoz. Elrejtőztek, és onnan figyelték, mikor hagyja el a házikót a különös ember. Mire a nap felkelt már tiszta volt a levegő. Óvatos lépésekkel közeledtek az ajtó felé.

Samnek különös érzése támadt.

- Dean, hagyjuk ezt az egészet. Menjünk innen.

- Miért? Te hívtál ide. Látomásod volt? Vagy valami konkrét megérzésed van?

- Nem tudom, de rossz érzésem van. Lehet, hogy nem kéne bemennünk.

- Ha nincs semmi egyértelmű magyarázatod arra, hogy miért ne nézzünk itt körül, akkor én bemegyek.

- Ne, Dean. Nem tudom miért, de ne.

Testvére nem törődött balsejtelmével, hanem a tolvajkulcsával kinyitotta a lakatot, és résnyire kinyitotta az ajtót. Sam látta bátyja eltökéltségét, ezért inkább elővette fegyverét, és követte Deant a házba.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy mindketten beléptek, egy hatalmas villanást láttak. A vityilló milliófelé robbant, a villanást követően.

Sam az ágyon fekvő Deanhez lépett, kezében a fertőtlenítős rongycafattal.

- Hogy vagy?

- Hát asszem megmaradok – mondta elfúló hangon. – Fejed?

- Kibírom – motyogta Sam, és közben a rongyot bátyja mellkasára szorította, amitől az fájdalmasan felnyögött. – Kicsit csípni fog – mondta gonoszkodva.

- Öcsi, mekkora szerencséd volt, hogy a hátam mögött voltál. Így én kaptam a nagyobb löketet. Mondjuk, azért elég szarul nézel ki – bökött állával öccse homlokán éktelenkedő vágásra.

- Basszus, először azt hittem, ott döglünk meg mindketten.

- De megúsztuk, most csak ez a lényeg. Na, add ide azt az üveget.

Sam átnyújtotta a whiskyt, amiből Dean nagyot húzott. Így tisztán eléggé marta a torkát, de ez a testét mardosó fájdalomnál még mindig kellemesebb volt.

- De tényleg, egy ekkora robbanástól a beleinknek be kellett volna terítenie még az országutat is. Mi meg itt iszogatunk jókedvűen.

- Igazad van. Ez elég furcsa. De tudod mit? Magasról leszarom. Itt vagyunk, élünk. Ennyi. – ezzel feltápászkodott az ágyról, és bebattyogott a fürdőbe. Miközben a tusolóban megengedte a vizet, még kiszólt az öccsének. – Mivel közülünk még te vagy szalonképesebb állapotban, kimehetnél még egy üvegért.

- Rendben, mindjárt itt vagyok – válaszolt Sam. Dean kicsit meglepődött, mert öccse ennél nehezebben szokott ráállni a dolgokra, különösen, ha piáról volt szó. De elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat, és beállt a vízsugár alá. Talán még soha nem esett még ilyen jól a forró víz a testének mint most. Csak állt, fejét hátravetette, és élvezte, ahogy széles vállát, és izmos mellkasát simogatják a lehulló vízcseppek.

Maga sem tudta mennyi ideig állt a zuhany alatt, de az biztos, hogy felfrissülve lépett ki onnan. Felkapta az asztalról a whiskys üveget, levetette magát az ágyra, és kortyolgatni kezdte a maradék italt.

Hamarosan Sam is visszatért. Zihálva lépett be az ajtón, kabátját a földre dobta, és ő is lehuppant Dean mellé az ágyra.

- Whisky már nem volt, hoztam tequilát – mondta még mindig a levegőt kapkodva.

- Mi van öcskös, futottál? Amúgy meg, tudod milyen hatással van rád a tequila.

- Jelenleg ez érdekel a legkevésbé – azzal felnyitotta az üveg tetejét, és meghúzta.

- Héhéhé! Megszentségteleníted ezt az italt. A tequilának meg kell adni a módját. Ez olyan mint egy szertartás.

- Arra is gondoltam – vigyorgott Sam, és az asztalra dobta a kezében lévő szatyrot, amiből kigurult pár nagy sárga citrom.

- Nahát, megleptél – mosolygott vissza Dean, azzal odalépett az asztalhoz, előkapta zsebéből a bicskáját, és szeletelni kezdett. Pár pillanat múlva abbahagyta. – Mi a faszt csinálok? Ezt a kis háziasszonynak kellene – Sam csak mogorván ránézett – Nagyon megüthettem a fejem abban a robbanásban – mondta, majd a kést öccsének dobta. – Tiéd a pálya Sammy.

Dean legnagyobb megrökönyödésére, Sam felállt, az asztalhoz sétált, és befejezte a citrom szeletelését. De az egyik vágásnál a lé belefröccsent a szemébe. Bal kezével odakapott.

- Bassza meg, még ez is.

Deanből felszakadt a nevetés. Öccse először egy gyilkos pillantást vetett felé, majd ő is elnevette magát. Egyszerűen annyira nevetséges volt az egész helyzet. Pár órával korábban kishíján belehaltak egy robbanásba, mindketten úgy néznek ki, mint az élőhalottak, ő meg egy kis citromlé miatt nyavalyog. Mikor már kicsit lenyugodtak, Sam két poharat vett elő, táskájából előkerült a só is.

- Végre nem csak a szokásosra használjuk – mondta Dean, még mindig vigyorogva. Majd töltött magának és öccsének is egy pohárkával.

Mikor már megittak néhányat, ismét felhozta az ismerős témát. Sam mindig kitért a válasz elől, most végképp nem szerette volna elárulni magát. Azonban Dean csak erősködött. Öccse egyszer csak felpattant, és mint a ketrecbe zárt vad, körbe-körbe kezdett járkálni.

- Mostmár tényleg elárulhatnád, hogy mi a helyzet? Oké, hogy már harmadik éjjel nem mész el, de tudni akarom, hogy miket műveltél, és hogy miért titkolózol előttem.

- Nem érted meg, hogy nem akarok róla beszélni? Ennyire nehéz felfogású még te sem lehetsz, baszd meg!

Dean felállt az asztaltól, és odalépett Samhez.

- Öcsi, figyelj a szádra! Ha most azonnal nem mondod meg, esküszöm, szétverem azt a csinos kis pofidat – ordította testvére arcába.

- Valóban tudni akarod? Biztos vagy benne? – válaszolta. Dean csak bólintott, Sam pedig egy nagyot taszított rajta, és nekilökte a falnak, majd erőszakosan és mélyen megcsókolta bátyját, majd elhúzta a fejét. – Hát ezért – súgta. Kicsit hátrébb lépett, és már szinte érezte is arcán bátyja öklét. De nem ez történt.

Dean visszarántotta, szorosan hozzásimult, és szenvedélyesen visszacsókolt. Sam először meglepődött, aztán átadta magát. Botladozva értek el az ágyig, amire Dean rávetette magát, magára rántva öccsét, de az ajkait továbbra sem engedte el. Erősen fenekébe markolt, és ágyékát a sajátjához húzta. Mindketten merevek voltak, és nadrágjuk szinte fojtogatta őket. De először a pólót hámozták le egymásról. Sam kicsit megemelte magát, könyökére támaszkodott, majd visszahajolt, és csókokkal kezdte feltérképezni bátyja testének minden porcikáját. Apró lépésekkel haladt lefelé, kiélvezve Dean minden rezdülését, minden sóhaját. Mert bátyja látványosan élvezte a dolgot. Szemeit lehunyta, ajkait résnyire szétnyitotta, és egy-egy kényesebb területnél felnyögött.

Sam már a köldökét csókolgatta, párszor körbe futatta nyelvét az érzékeny felületen, majd lefelé vette az irányt. Fogaival kicsit megrángatta nadrágjának zárját, de ezzel nem kiszabadítani akarta, hanem még jobban felizgatni. Sikerrel járt, mert Dean csípőjét emelgette, és egyre hangosabban sóhajtozott. Aztán már nem bírta tovább, visszahúzta öccsét, megcsókolta, de kezeivel nadrágjához kapott, és egy pillanat alatt, mindkettőjüket kiszabadította a szorításból. Először lágyan masszírozni kezdte testvére farkát, aztán egyre erősebbeket rántott rajta.

Sam ismét megemelkedett, egy hirtelen rántással lekapta bátyja farmerjét és alsóját, majd sajátját is lerúgta az ágy mellé. Aztán lassan végigfutatta nyelvét a vékony kis szőrcsíkon, ami Dean köldökétől ágyékáig vezet, felnézett bátyjára, és egy pillanatig gyönyörködött a látványban. Testvére szemeit még mindig szorosan lehunyva tartotta, de ajkait mostmár egészen szétnyitotta, és hangosan zihált. Ahogy érezte a forró levegőt férfiasságán, kipattantak szemei, így még találkozott tekintetük, mielőtt Sam egy gyors mozdulattal szájába fogadta őt. Ekkor pilláit ismét visszacsukta, és átadta magát az ajkak kényeztetésének. Azonban öccse nem engedte, hogy az édes kábulatba essen, és abbahagyta.

- Hé, mosmér… - zihálta Dean, de Sam meglepte a következő lépésével. Ujjait benyálazta, testvére fenekéhez érintette, és óvatosan belévezette, akinek teste megfeszült az ismeretlen érzéstől, de Sam nem is vett róla tudomást, ami nem is volt nagy gond, mert pár pillanat múlva már át is vette a fájdalom helyét az élvezet. Ahogy egyre több ujja járt ki-be, Dean arca egyre átszellemültebb lett, és egyszercsak könyörögni kezdett a beteljesülésért. Öccse nem kínozta tovább, tenyerébe csorgatott némi nyálat, és farkát kezdte simogatni. Hihetetlen közel járt már az elélvezéshez. Kezét még néhányszor végigfutatta magán, majd ismét bátyja fenekét kezdte tágítani, majd óvatosan ujjai helyére vesszejét dugta. Nagyon óvatosan vezette be magát a szűk lyukba, nem akart fájdalmat okozni. Dean felszisszent, mikor öccsét már teljes hosszában magába fogadta, de nem engedte kicsusszanni.

Ösztönösen kezdtek mozogni mindketten, valahogy egyből ráéreztek egymásra. Egyre szenvedélyesebb nyögések, sóhajok hagyták el ajkaikat, de közben folyton csókolták egymást, mintha az életük múlna azokon a csókokon. Óráknak tűnő percek alatt érték el a gyönyört, egyszerre. Sam Dean mellkasára borult, megcsókolta a vállát, aztán arcát a nyakába temette. Bátyja hátát, majd kócos haját simogatta. Ujjait egészen mélyre túrta öccse fürtjeibe, és játszani kezdett vele.

- Ez pokolian jó volt – suttogta. – Bár mindig arra gondoltam, hogy én foglak téged…

- Neked ez megfordult a fejedben? – Sam tekintetét mélyen bátyáéba fúrta.

- Már 17 éves korod óta rendszeresen megfordul a fejemben. Mit megfordul… Akárhányszor meglátlak a fürdőben, vagy bárhol, csak erre tudok gondolni.

Sam nagyra tátotta száját, szemét szintén, és kiskutya szemekkel bámult Deanre.

- Például, amikor ilyen pofát vágsz akkor is – mosolyogta el magát. – Aludjunk, holnap sok dolgunk lesz.

- Oh, igen. Kinyomozni…

- Ühüm, meg ezt folytatni – búgta még Dean, aztán egy apró csókot nyomott öccse ajkaira. Sam arcára egy elégedett mosoly ült ki, és ezzel a mosollyal merült álomba.

Ébredezni kezdett. Szemeit csak nagy fájdalmak árán tudta felnyitni, de először úgy tűnt, hogy hiába. Dermesztő sötét volt, sehonnan sem szűrődött be fény. Még egy árva kis sugár sem. Csak a fullasztó, hideg és kegyetlen sötétség uralkodott mindenhol. Tagjait nem tudta mozgatni, de érezte, hogy nincs kikötözve. Inkább mintha valami odaszögezte volna a falhoz. Érezte, hogy valaki van még a helyiségben, de csak remélni tudta, hogy Dean az.

Aztán észrevett két apró sárga fényt.

- Nocsak, csak nem azt hitte a kicsi Sammy, hogy ez valóság volt? – kacagott fel hangosan a távoli alak. A két fény közeledni kezdett. – Pedig azt hittem, hogy ennél sokkal okosabb vagy.

- Sárga szemű démon… - suttogta Sam. – Mindent te hitettél el velem?

- Csak szépen sorjában, mindenre fény derül Sammy.

- Te rohadt szemétláda, esküszöm, hogy kicsinállak.

- Nanana! Csak óvatosan. A Colt már rég nálam van, anélkül nem sokra mennél. Másodszor a bátyád életével játszol. Ugye nem akarod, hogy megtapasztalja azt, hogy a pokolnál is létezik rosszabb? Mert képes vagyok neki annyi szenvedés okozni, hogy a halálért könyörögjön, és azt kívánja, hogy hadd juthasson gyorsan a pokolra.

- Mit akarsz tőlem?

- Ó, én csak egy apró szívességet kérnék. Ha megteszed, ígérem, hogy elengedlek mindkettőtöket, sőt, valósággá teszem, amiről azt hitted, hogy történt köztetek. Azonban ha nem? Na azt a lehetőséget már vázoltam.

- Hallgatlak…


	3. Chapter 3

Megjegyzés: Waukesha, Beloit, Rockmond és Pearl City valóságos városok. Waukesha Dél-Wisconsinban, míg a többi Észak-Illinoisban található. Egyik helyen sem jártam, a saját képzeletem szülte a képüket.

- Tehát ennyi? Miért nem küldöd érte valamelyik kölyködet?  
- Vigyázz, hogyan beszélsz a gyermekeimről! Ha kíváncsi vagy, akkor elárulhatom, hogy miért téged választottalak erre. Senki nem gondolná, hogy pont te, a kis jófiú, a lelkiismeretes és tiszta szívű Sammy, akarná ellopni azt a tőrt, és elhozni nekem. Ráadásul több gyermekemet sem kívánom feláldozni. Ugye, hogy ez nem is annyira nagy ár a testvéredért, és a szerelméért?  
- És mégis hogyan csináljam? Ha magamra haragítom a többi vadászt, akkor addig üldöznek, amíg ki nem nyírnak!  
- Azt már rád bízom. De ne feledd! Ha megpróbálsz átverni, Dean megtapasztalja mi az igazi szenvedés.  
- Sam arca eltorzult a gyűlölettől.

Pár pillanat múlva egy út mellett tért magához. Felült, körülnézett. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol lehet. Feltápászkodott, lesöpörte magáról a port és a leveleket, majd elindult, amerre megérzései vitték. Nem kevés gyaloglás után egy város táblára lett figyelmes a távolban. Lépéseit megszaporázta. Mikor kicsit közelebb ért, már el tudta olvasni. A táblán a Waukesha felirat állt.  
Megállt egy pillanatra, elgondolkodott.  
„Tehát Wisconsinban vagyok."

Hullafáradt volt, mire beért a városkába. Miközben egy kis szállót keresett, volt ideje alaposan körülnézni. Tipikus iparvároska volt Waukesha, mosolygós, kedves kisvárosi emberekkel. Látott néhány középiskolást egy pici étkezde előtt. A suli nagymenőit, és pompomlányokat. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Lassan odaért a motelhez, de mielőtt belépett volna, átnézte a zsebeit. A bal farzsebében talált 700 dollárt, amin nagyon meglepődött, hiszen utolsó emlékei szerint, az összes pénzük Deannél volt, ami a legnagyobb jóindulattal, alulról is alig közelítette a százat. De nem sokáig gondolkodott rajta, inkább bement, és kivett egy szobát.

Több mint egy órán keresztül zuhanyozott. Mocskosnak érezte magát, de sajnos ezt semmilyen tisztítószerrel nem moshatta le magáról. Mikor végzett, felöltözött, kiment a recepcióhoz, és megkérdezte, hol talál egy internetkávézót, vagy könyvtárt. A fiatal nő kedvesen útbaigazította, Sam pedig elindult.

Hatalmas kávéját szürcsölgetve kutatott a neten a tőr után. Sikerrel járt, ugyanis nem is olyan messze, Milwaukee-ban talált rá. De sajnos egy műgyűjtő tulajdonában állt, akiről rengeteget cikkeztek a helyi újságban, például arról is, hogy az ország legmodernebb védelmi rendszerével biztosította be magángyűjteményét.

- Fantasztikus – gondolta. – Most gyarapíthatom a listámat egy betöréses lopással is. Csak még azt kell kitalálnom, hogyan.

Visszatért a motelszobába, ledőlt az ágyra, és megpróbált aludni, de nem jött álom a szemére. Eszébe jutott a sárga szemű, Dean, és alig tudta elhinni, hogy az egész csak képzelet, vagy álom volt. Többször álmodott már hasonlót Deannel, de ez más volt. Annyira valóságos volt minden mozdulat, érintés és sóhaj. Nem, ez nem lehetett álom.

Reggel kiment az autóbuszállomásra.  
- Jó reggelt. Érdeklődni szeretnék, mikor indul legközelebb busz Milwaukee-ba?  
- Jó reggelt, uram. Sajnos ma nem indul járat Milwaukee-ba. Vasárnap nem járnak. Majd holnap, de az is csak délben.  
Sam elkeseredett. Neki nincs ennyi ideje. Megköszönte a segítséget a pénztárosnak, és kisétált. Először arra gondolt, hogy stoppolni fog, de rájött, hogy az nem jó megoldás, elvégre bármilyen őrülttel összefuthat, és most arra végképp nincs szüksége. Minél gyorsabban oda kell érnie, és minél gyorsabban meg kell szereznie az átkozott tőrt, hogy Deant megmentse a sárgaszeműtől.

A közeli parkoló felé vette az irányt, és jól körülnézett. Nem szabad túl hivalkodó autót választania, mert azzal hamar lebukna. Kiválasztott egy szürke kombit, és mikor senkit nem látott, feltörte egy drót segítségével a zárat, beült, machinált egy kicsit a vezetékekkel, és elindította az autót. Nem sokkal később már az autópályán száguldott.

Az óriási terem tele volt hátborzongatóbbnál hátborzongatóbb ereklyékkel. Sam kényelmetlenül érezte magát kifogástalan fekete öltönyében, és az öregúr vizslató tekintetétől. Egészében véve elég szimpatikus volt az öreg, de volt benne valami ijesztő. Gyűjteményének minden egyes darabjáról mesélt valami érdekes történetet Samnek, aki mint újságíró mutatkozott be neki, aki egy cikket akar írni róla. Az idős úr először gyanakodott, hiszen oly sok újságban jelentek már meg róla cikkek, és vele készült interjúk, de Sam egy igazán érdekes mesét talált ki arról, hogy az ő apja is műkincsgyűjtő volt, és hogy mennyire csodálja az öreget, és ezzel a bácsikát teljesen elbűvölte.  
Az öregúr épp arról beszélt, hogy hogyan hódította meg második feleségét, amikor Sam megpillantotta a tőrt. Izgatottan odalépett, és kíváncsi szemekkel vizslatni kezdte.  
- Látom elnyerte a tetszését – mondta kedves mosollyal az arcán.  
- Ó, igen uram. Ez valami gyönyörű. Igaz, hogy hátborzongatóan, de gyönyörű. A kezembe foghatnám?  
- Hát én igazán nem tudom… Eddig még senkinek sem engedtem meg, hogy megérintse őket.  
- Uram, kérem. Apámnak volt egy hasonló. Nem pont ilyen, és gondolom ez sokkal értékesebb is annál, de nagyon emlékeztet rá. Kérem, megbízhat bennem. Különben is, ha el is akarnám lopni, akkor sem jutnék ki vele a házból nem igaz? – mondta Sam, miközben legvonzóbb mosolyát erőltette arcára.  
- Rendben fiam. Maga nagyon szimpatikus nekem. Emlékeztet a fiatal önmagamra – mondta, miközben beütötte a számsort, amit Sam gyorsan memorizált. Óvatosan kivette az üveg mögül a tőrt, és lassan a fiú kezébe adta. Sam csodálattal nézte a pengét. Nagyon alaposan ki volt dolgozva minden egyes millimétere. Ujjait végigfuttatta az emberi kézcsontokat formázó markolaton, majd a keskeny pengén. – Látja, igazi műremek. És képzelje, valódi emberi csontból faragták – mesélte az idős férfi nagy elragadtatottsággal.  
- Tényleg csodálatos. Nagyon szépen köszönöm, hogy megengedte – majd visszanyomta a tőrt gazdája kezébe.  
Még beszélgettek egy ideig, aztán Sam elbúcsúzott, az öreg kikísérte az ajtóig, és megköszönte a látogatást.

Rengeteget vívódott magában, valahogy nagyon nem akaródzott megtennie. Egy ilyen szimpatikus és kedves öregúrral szemben nem tudott volna ilyet csinálni. De sajnos a muszáj az nagyúr, főleg, hogy most Dean életével játszott. Erőt vett magán, kiszállt a kocsiból, és gyalog indult el. Ám ekkor szirénák hangja törte meg az éj csendjét. Szaladni kezdett, a hangok és fények felé, és igencsak leesett az álla, amikor meglátta, hogy az öreg házánál állnak meg. Mikor közelebb ért, látta, hogy az öreg egy-két monoklival lett gazdagabb mióta találkoztak, és éppen a rendőrökkel beszélt.

- Nahát Mr. Kennedy, hogy hogy ön itt?  
- Gondoltam kiszellőztetem a fejemet, és hát pont erre sétáltam. Mi történt uram?  
- Képzelje kiraboltak. De nem vittek el mindent, csak néhány tőrt, kézifegyvert, meg ilyesmiket. Még azt a tőrt is elvitték, amit délután úgy megcsodált!  
- Nahát ez hihetetlen. Kik tehettek ilyet? – mondta Sam meglepetten. Igazi őszinteség tükröződött hangjában, hiszen valóban nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy ki tehetett ilyesmit, mivel most attól vagy azoktól kell megszereznie azt az átkozott tőrt.  
- A biztosurak azt mondták, műkincsrablók lehettek. De ezt csak magának mondom, szerintem nincs igazuk. Ezek biztosra mentek. Csak is kizárólag olyan tárgyakat raboltak el, amiket még 78-ban vettem egy furcsa figurától, Alabamában. Mr. Kennedy, ezek tudták, hogy mit keresnek.  
- Én hiszek magának uram. De kérem, próbáljon pihenni, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a rendőrség mindent elintéz.  
- Á, nem bízok én bennük – morogta, és elindult az ajtó felé. – Nem iszik meg velem valamit?  
- Mr. Rogers, én igazán nem… Szóval nem szeretném most önt zavarni, magára pedig ráfér egy kis pihenés.  
- Ugyan már, az én koromban sajnos, nem úgy megy az. Különben is, örülnék most egy ilyen intelligens fiatalember társaságának – mondta az öreg mosolyogva.  
- Hát akkor szívesen önnel tartok – egyezett bele Sam. Persze némi hátsószándék is volt ebben, mert így körülnézhetett, és nyomokat kereshetett.  
Bent Mr. Rogers mindkettejüknek jófajta whiskyt töltött. Pár órácskát beszélgettek kedélyesen, közben alaposan körbejárták a rablás helyszínét, így Samnek volt ideje mindent jól megnéznie. De az öreg egyre fáradtabbnak tűnt, ezért Sam úgy döntött elindul. Elbúcsúzott, megkereste az autót, és visszahajtott a szállóba.  
Már az öregnél rájött, hogy bizony most a rémálma vált valóra, vagyis egy vadász tört be házba, pedig pont el akarta kerülni, hogy dolga közben belefusson egybe.

Beloitnál lépte át az államhatárt, egészen Rockmondig autózott, a városon kívül hagyta a lopott autót, majd reggel egy újabbat kötött el, és azzal folytatta útját. Jó pár órát autózott, mire rátalált az útra, ami Pearl Citybe vezetett. Ő még soha nem járt itt, de sokat hallott apjától és Deantől is a városról. Ez a tényleg aprócska város, ahol alig laknak nyolcszázan, menedék a bujdosó vadászoknak. Ezen a kis helyen, szinte minden lakos tudja, hogy ezek az emberek mivel foglalkoznak, és támogatta, segítette is őket. Sam tudta, hogy itt kell keresnie azt a vadászt, aki kirabolta Mr. Rogerst. Csak bízni tudott abban, hogy nem adta még tovább a tőrt, és hamarosan megszerezheti.  
Gyomra óriásit kordult, amikor meglátott egy kis éttermet. Nem evett mióta Waukeshánál magához tért, és az bizony már több mint két napja volt.  
Mikor belépett minden szem rászegeződött. Gyorsan körbetekintett a helyiségben, és bizony rájött, hogy nehéz dolga lesz, hiszen még sosem látott ennyi vadászt egyszerre egy helyen.  
Leült egy félreeső boxba, és várta a felszolgálót. Jó nagy adagokat rendelt magának, sok-sok kávéval. Még mindig érezte magán a vadászok szemeit. Mikor a pincérnő meghozta a rendelt ételt, habzsolni kezdett, szeretett volna innen minél hamarabb szabadulni. Azonban nem volt szerencséje, mert abban a pillanatban, amikor szalvétáját a tányérra dobta, odalépett hozzá egy alacsony, köpcös férfi.  
- Nahát, a nagy John Winchester kicsi fia… - mondta cinikusan. – Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy egy ilyen nyámnyila magától idetalál! – A férfi hangosan felnevetett, a többi vadásszal egyetemben. – Nem mondták még neked, hogy egyedül nem szabad errefelé járkálni?  
Sam nem válaszolt, csak próbált kitérni a férfi elől, de az mindig elé lépett, nem akarta kiengedni. El se tudta képzelni miért viselkednek így vele, és miért beszélnek így az apjáról. Azt mindig is tudta, hogy John nem volt túl jóban a többi vadásszal, de azt nem sejtette, hogy ennyire ellenségesek lesznek vele.  
- Shirley, kérlek, ne csináld ezt – hallatszott a pincérnő hangja. – Tudod, hogy nálunk senki sincs megkülönböztetve. Hagyd őt békén.  
- Janice, tudod, hogy átvágott minket Winchester. A fia sem különb nála!  
- Shirley, ülj le, vagy többet nem teheted be ide a lábad!  
A férfi morogva bár, de inkább leült, Sam pedig odasétált a pulthoz és fizetni készült. A lány kedvesen rámosolygott, és elköszönt.

Este úgy döntött sétál egy kicsit. Ahogy a hűvös utcákat rótta, ismét emlékeibe mélyedt. Őrjítően hiányzott neki Dean, és ettől a fájdalomtól szinte gondolkodni sem tudott. Gondolataiban újra és újra átélte azt az éjjelt. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy minden, ami akkor történt, csak álom és képzelet volt. Testét kezdte átjárni a hideg, de nem most még jól is esett neki. Észre sem vette, hogy egy csehó előtt jár.  
Az ablakból néhány vadász észrevette, és Shirley vezetésével kirontottak a kocsmából, és Sam elé álltak. A fiú csak rájuk emelte tekintetét, de nem szólt. Persze ezt a másik férfi nem hagyhatta annyiban.  
- Na mi van kislány? Csak nem hogy félsz tőlünk a bátyuskád és apuci nélkül? Jaj, el is felejtettem, hogy apuci már a pokolban fortyog – mondta röhögve, és hátranézett a többiekre, akiknek láthatóan nagyon tetszett Shirley poénja.  
- Hagyjatok békén. Nincs veletek semmi dolgom.  
- Még hogy nincs velünk dolga! – hátra nézett a többiekre. – De nagyon is van dolgom veled! Például szétverni a pofádat, az apád miatt. – ordította, majd nekirontott Samnek, aki csak egy picit arrébb lépett, és megfogta Shirley ütésre lendülő kezét. Azonban a férfi nem adta fel, próbálta többször megütni őt, de Sam mindig kitért az ütések elől, aztán a megfelelő pillanatban, egy jól irányzott jobbegyenessel kiütötte támadóját, aki elterült az aszfalton.  
- Különben is, nekem ne keménykedjen olyan, akinek férfi létére Shirley a neve – mondta hangosan Sam. Végignézett a meglepett vadászokon, majd megigazította magán farmerdzsekijét, és tovább indult.  
- Nocsak, nem is olyan elveszett a kisasszony – kiabálta még valaki hátulról, de többiek lecsitították.

Ahogy Sam tovább sétált, egyszer csak meglátta a pincérlányt, Janice-t. A lány is észrevette őt, megszaporázta lépteit, és ráköszönt a fiúra.  
Szia! Janice vagyok. Tudod a kajáldából.  
- Hello, én Sam vagyok, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy tudod.  
- Ó, igen. Itt mindenki jól ismeri a családodat. És, hogy őszinte legyek, nem igazán rajonganak értetek.  
- Észrevettem. De ha már ennyire ismersz minket, akkor talán meg tudod mondani, hogy miért gyűlöli apát, ez a Shirley nevű fickó ennyire.  
- Hát Johnt sokan nem kedvelik. Szinte az összes vadásszal volt már némi összetűzése, de Shirleyvel más a helyzet.  
- Mégpedig?  
- Annak idején egész jóban voltak apáddal, talán még barátok is voltak. Egyszer együtt vadásztak, és rájuk tört valami démon, és megölte Shirley menyasszonyát. Shirley pedig apádat hibáztatja érte.  
- Aha, és így van?  
- Nem tudom. Ezt is csak a többi vadásztól hallottam.  
- Hát köszönöm. Hazakísérjelek?  
- Jaj, köszi, nem kell. Itt lakok nem messze.  
- De én is erre megyek. Itt szálltam meg a Yellow Creekben.  
- Tényleg? Az a hely a nagybátyáméké – mondta a lány mosolyogva. - De vigyázz, lehet, hogy Shirley is ott vett ki szobát.  
- Ennek nagyon örülök – vágott savanyú pofát Sam.

A lány háza előtt elbúcsúztak, Sam pedig a pár száz méterrel arrébb lévő szállóba ment. Még csak most, két nap után először, érzett álmosságot, így amint belépett a szobájába, rá is vetette magát az ágyra, és a feje még a párnára sem ért, már aludt is.

Reggel kipihenten ébredt, már amennyire ez lehetséges volt. Fogalma sem volt mihez kezdjen, nem akart megint összetűzésbe kerülni a többi vadásszal. Belegondolt abba, hogy mi lesz, ha megtalálja azt, akinél a tőr van, és megpróbálja megszerezni tőle. Mindenféle borzalmakat vizionált maga elé. Megrázta a fejét, hogy ezeket a gondolatokat elűzze, és kilépett az ajtón. Elsétált az étkezdébe, hogy egyen néhány falatot.  
Amikor már azt hitte, hogy nyugodtan megúszta, hangoskodva lépett be az ajtón Shirley néhány barátja társaságában. A férfi amint észrevette Samet, már oda is ment hozzá kötekedni.

- Most tényleg hagyjatok békén, semmi kedvem veletek bohóckodni – mondta Sam még mielőtt Shirley bármit is szólhatott volna.  
- Kisköcsög a tegnapiért kitaposom a beled – ordította, és gallérjánál fogva, kirántotta az asztal mögül. - Sétálunk egy kicsit – ezzel elkezdte kifelé lökdösni, amiben segítségére voltak a többiek. Olyan hatan-nyolcan lehettek, ezért Sam feleslegesnek tartotta, hogy ellenkezzen. Janice pánikszerűen rohant ki a csapat után az utcára, de az egyik vadász lefogta.  
- Cicám, ez most nem tartozik rád!  
- Esküszöm kinyírlak – ordította Shirley egészen közel Sam arcához, majd egyik barátjához lökte, aki behúzott egyet Samnek, majd tovább lökte egy másik férfihoz, majd így tovább. Már nagyon csúnyán összeverték, és hagyták a földre zuhanni, ahol még párat rúgtak belé. Amikor azt hitték, hogy végeztek Sammel, a fiú meglepte őket, és felállt a földről. Orrából dőlt a vér, ajka és szemöldöke felszakadt, szemei feldagadtak, de igenis talpra állt, és mereven bámulta Shirley-t.  
- Mi az? Hát nem volt elég? Most kibelezlek! - ezzel zsebéből előkapott egy tőrt. Sam szeme megakadt a pengén. Pont annak a rohadt tőrnek kellett lennie, amit keresett. Egy pillanatra tétovázott, amit kihasználva a férfi felészúrt, és sajnos talált is a szúrással. Sikerült Sam jobb oldalát felhasítania vele. A fiú felszisszent, a szúrás helyére kapott, és látta, hogy kezét elönti a vér. Felnézett, és látta, hogy a férfi újabb szúrásra készül. Előkapta fegyverét és lőtt.

Shirley nagy puffanással ért földet. Sam odarohant, kikapta élettelen kezéből a tőrt, zavarodottan körbenézett a vadászokon, majd elrohant.  
- Bassza meg, ez a rohadék kinyírta Shirley-t! - ordította az egyik férfi.

Futott ahogy a lába bírta, egészen az autóig. Bevágódott a kocsiba, majd egy hatalmas porfelhő kíséretében elhajtott. Az ablakot teljesen lehúzta, hogy lehűtse forró arcát. Nem sokat használt. Egészen addig hajtott az autóval, teljes sebességgel, amíg abból ki nem fogyott a benzin. Kiszállt a kocsiból, és látta, hogy nem messze van egy város, de most nem afelé vette az irányt, hanem egyenesen besétált az út melletti szántóföldre.  
Arcán a vér és a könnyek összekeveredtek, és tovább erősítették annak lángolását. Megállt, fejét és karjait az ég felé emelte, és körbe-körbe kezdett forogni.  
- Megszereztem! Meg van! Gyere érte! Vedd el! Megegyeztünk! - ordítozta a semmi közepén, egészen addig míg bírta szusszal. De a sárgaszemű nem jött, hiába hívta. Egy idő után feladta, leült a szántóföld közepén és zokogni kezdett.  
Aztán felállt, visszaült az autóba, és a város felé vette az irányt.

Ott a legelső kocsmába bevette magát, és inni kezdett. Gondolta, most legalább jól lerészegedik, talán úgy könnyebb elviselnie a tudatot, hogy megölt egy embert. Egy embert. Démonokat, szellemeket és egyéb gonosz lényeket mindig lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül gyilkolt, de embert eddig még nem ölt. Nem is sejtette, hogy ilyen könnyű megtenni...

Mikor már nagyon belemerült az önsajnálatba, odalépett hozzá egy fiatal fiú. Alig lehetett több 21 évesnél.  
- Kövess engem – mondta a fiú artikulálva.  
- Mi van?  
- Atyám már vár, gyere velem!  
Sam szeme elkerekedett, de engedelmeskedett.  
A fiú egy raktárterületre vezette, egy ajtóhoz irányította, és utasította, hogy lépjen be.

- Tudtam, hogy sikerülni fog, kicsi Sammy! - mondta otromba vigyorral az arcán a démon.  
- Itt van – elővette belső zsebéből a tőrt. - Hol van a bátyám?  
- Ne légy ilyen türelmetlen! Beszélgethetnénk kicsit.  
- Nem akarok veled beszélgetni. Add vissza Deant! Megegyeztünk!  
- Rendben, rendben. Látod én betartom a szavam.  
- Áruld még el, miért kellett neked ez a tőr? Mire képes?  
- Ó, ez? Ez csak egy játékszer. Semmi különleges nincs benne. Értéktelen.  
- Akkor miért kellett ez az egész?  
- Hogy miért? Ez egy próba volt Sammy, amin átmentél. Gratulálok – mondta, és sárga szemei még jobban megvillantak.  
- Te rohadék! Megöllek – ordította Sam, de a démon egy egyszerű bólintással a falhoz vágta.  
- Hé, nyugodj meg. Dean még mindig nálam van. De tessék, ott van. Viheted – ahogy ezek a szavak elhagyták a száját, belépett a fiatal fiú, egy pár évvel idősebb férfi társaságában, és Deant hozták a vállukon. - Mehettek.  
- És mi a biztosíték, hogy nem öltök meg minket, és arra, hogy még egyszer nem tetetsz velem ilyesmit?  
- Látod Sammy, épp ez az. Semmi biztosíték nincs – a démon hófehér fogai megvillantak vigyorgás közben. Ismét biccentett, így Sam, már meg tudott mozdulni. A két fiú pedig a földre dobta Deant. Öccse odarohant, fejét felemelte a porból.  
- Dean! Dean! Térj magadhoz.  
- Nincs semmi baja, csak elkábítottuk.

Sam vállára vette bátyját, pár tétova lépést tett, majd elindult az ajtó felé.  
- Még találkozunk Sammy!


	4. Chapter 4

- Nos Sammy, Kanada vagy Mexikó?  
- Dean, hogy lehetsz ilyen nyugodt?  
- Kanadában rohadt hideg van, fáztunk már eleget. Én Mexikóra szavazok. De te döntesz.  
- Basszus, nem érted, amiről beszélek? Megöltem egy embert. Egy embert! Érted?  
- Értem! Már elsőre is megértettem.  
- Akkor hogy lehetsz ilyen?  
- Ha te nem ölted volna meg, megölt volna ő téged. És azért annak kicsit jobban örülök, hogy te itt ülsz mellettem, nem pedig éppen rohad valahol a tested. Szóval? Mexikó vagy Kanada?  
- Ó, baszd meg…

Sam elfordult, és küzdött könnyeivel. Dean úgy tett, mint ha észre se venné. Pedig nagyon is észrevette. Hiába próbált magára nyugodtságot erőltetni, belül önmagában ő is vívódott. Tudta, hogy Sam min mehet keresztül, de úgy érezte, hogy azzal segíthet a legtöbbet, ha kemény és határozott marad. Bár elég nehezére esett.

Sötétedett, egyre kevesebb fény szűrődött be a rég elhagyatott faviskóba, amit búvóhelyül választottak. Doh és penészszag árasztotta el az egészet, de most félre kellett tenni minden finnyásságukat, mert egy motelben megszállni nem lett volna túl okos döntés. Valószínűleg már rengetegen lehettek a nyomukban. Nagyon hamar elterjed a hír, ha egy vadászt megölnek, és akkor a többiek a gyilkos nyomába erednek. Akkor nem számít semmi természetfeletti, csak a bosszú létezik számukra.  
Tehát eloltották a gyertyákat, és minden meleg ruhájukat magukra vették, mivel nagyon hideg volt. A legokosabbnak úgy látták, hogy éjjel fent maradnak, és nappal próbálnak pihenni, arra számítva, hogy ha esetleg rájuk lelnek, akkor éjszaka támadják meg őket. Ők biztosan így tettek volna.

Hajnalban azonban már nem bírták tovább, és elnyomta őket az álom. Dean elterülve a padlón, míg Sam hátát a hideg falnak vetve aludt. Egészen addig, amíg több fegyver kibiztosítását meg nem hallották odakintről. Sam kikukucskált az egyik lyukon, és legalább 10 fegyveres férfit látott a ház bal oldalán. Felrázta Deant, és megmutatta neki.

- Most meg fogunk dögleni – súgta a fiatalabb testvér.  
- Nem fogunk megdögleni! Gyere! – ezzel felemelte a rongyos szőnyeget, ami alatt egy ajtó volt. – Ezekben a régi házakban mindig van pince – mondta egy tétova vigyorral az arcán. Először ő mászott le, Sam pedig bambán nézte a sötétben eltűnő bátyját. A mélázásból az egyre közeledő léptek ébresztették fel, és gyorsan ő is beugrott a pincébe. Valahogy megigazította a szőnyeget, hogy eltakarja majd az ajtót, bezárta, és lekuporodott bátyja mellé a sötétben.  
- Ezek a pincék általában vezetnek valahová, és kell lennie egy másik kijáratnak is valahol. Gyere – suttogta Dean. Sam el is indult, de belebotlott valamibe. – Lehetőleg halkan.

Percekkel később a háztól pár méterre bukkantak fel, szerencséjükre pont a vadászok háta mögött. Halkan, lebukva osontak minél messzebb tőlük. Nem sokkal később megpillantották támadóik autóit.  
- Mit csinálsz? Sietnünk kell!  
- Nyugi – mondta Dean. Elővette zsebéből a bicskáját, és elkezdte a kerekeket felhasítani. Mikor mindegyik autóval végzett, visszazárta kését, és elégedett vigyorral elindult. – Most már mehetünk.

A legeldugottabb utakon hajtottak, igazából cél nélkül. Maguk sem tudták, hogy most mit kezdjenek. A menekülés lett volna az egyetlen megoldás, de ők nem akartak megfutamodni, de azt nagyon jól tudták, hogy nem csinálhatják ezt az idők végezetéig.

- Tehát hogy is történt az egész?  
- Hát miután abban a házban jártunk… Már azon a helyen ébredtem fel, és találkoztam a sárgaszeművel… A többit már alaposan kibeszéltük.  
- Biztos, hogy így történt?  
- Igen – mondta Sam bizonytalanul.  
- Egész biztos? – kérdezte most már ingerülten.  
- Mondtam már!  
Dean félrekapta a kormányt, és megállt.  
- Most nekem hazudsz, vagy magadat akarod becsapni?  
- Mi van?  
- Ne tettesd a hülyét! Pontosan tudod, miről beszélek – ordította Dean, majd Sam felé fordult, belenézett öccse elkerekedett szemeibe, és egészen közel hajolt. – Arról az éjszakáról beszélek… - súgta, majd erőszakosan megcsókolta.

Sam felriadt, körülnézett, látta, hogy a kocsiban ül, bátyja pedig elmélyülten vezet. Fejébe belehasított a fájdalom.  
- Takarodj ki a fejemből – suttogta.  
- Megint álmodtál?  
- Igen.  
- Mit?  
- Á, csak a szokásosat – hazudta testvérének. Amióta átadta a tőrt a sárgaszemű démonnak, és visszakapta Deant, akárhányszor elnyomta az álom, mindig ezt álmodta. Nem véletlenül, hiszen arra vágyott, hogy bátyja emlékezzen mindenre, ami akkor történt. De úgy látszik ezt az ígéretét, elfelejtette betartani a démon. Sokszor feltette magának azt a kérdést, hogy mit várt, hiszen mégis csak egy ilyen rohadékról volt szó.  
- Ennünk kéne valamit.  
- Jah, de hol?  
- Én megkockáztatom, bemegyek a városba.  
- Szerinted nem szúrják ki egyből Impalát? Eléggé feltűnőek lennénk vele.  
- Bassza meg! Hol is vagyunk?  
- Van pár kilométerre egy kisváros, oda még gyalog is el tudnánk menni.  
- Legyen, bár nem szívesen hagyom itt a kocsimat. A városból legalább felhívhatjuk Bobbyt. Remélem nem történt semmi vele miattunk.  
- Vagyis miattam.  
- Hé, öcsi! Megbeszéltük, hogy többet nem kerül szóba! Az a rohadék megérdemelte, amit kapott, azért amit művelt veled – mondta Dean, miközben ránézett öccse még most is eltorzult arcába. – Nyomás!

A kisváros utcái lassan burkolóztak sötétségbe, ahogy végigsétáltak azokon. Gyanakodva néztek végig az összes emberen, akik tudomást sem vettek róluk, ami azért némi megnyugvást okozott nekik. Dean odarohant az első telefonfülkéhez, amit meglátott. Mobiljaikat már a fakunyhóban ért támadás után feldobták egy teherautóra, így ha GPS-szel akarták megkeresni őket, nyertek egy kevés időt.  
A telefon vagy tizenötöt csörgött mire felvették.  
- Bobby – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten.  
- Istenem, Dean! Egyben vagytok még? Sam?  
- Itt van. Velünk minden rendben. És veled?  
- Volt itt néhány vadász. Samet keresték, de rájöttek, hogy nem tudom, hogy hol vagytok. Pár napig itt lebzseltek a környéken, várták, hogy megjelenjetek.  
- Ennyire hülyének néztek minket? Tudtuk, hogy nálad fognak először keresni. Nem tudsz valami helyet, ahol egy ideig meghúzhatnánk magunkat?  
- De igen – mondta Bobby, és részletes eligazítást adott Deannek, aki ezután lerakta a telefont és Sam felé fordult.  
- Na szóval. Megyünk Alabamába, valami Wetumpka nevű városba.  
- Minek?  
- Van ott valami öreg, aki elbújtat minket a Jordan tó mellett lévő házában. Menjünk, együnk valamit, aztán irány Alabama!

A kisebb pihenőkkel együtt tíz óra alatt érték el az államot, és még legalább öt órás autózás állt előttük Wetumpkáig. Úgy döntöttek pihennek kicsit, ezért letértek az útról, és amennyire lehetett behajtottak az erdőbe. Üléseiket hátradöntötték, előszedtek egy pokrócot, betakarták magukat vele, és megpróbáltak aludni.  
- Ez így nem fog menni, Sammy. Nem aludhatunk el egyszerre, nem lenne biztonságos. Aludj először te. Két óra múlva felébresztelek, aztán én is alszok kicsit. Így legalább hamarabb odaérünk.  
- Nekem jó.  
- Szép álmokat Csipkerózsika – mondta Dean, mire Sam elmosolyodott. Így, hogy Dean vigyázott rá biztonságban érezte magát. Lassan merült álomba, arcán alig halványodott a mosoly.

- Dean, itt vagyunk – rázta meg bátyja vállát, aki az anyósülésen aludt.  
- Mi, he? – szemeit csak nehezen tudta felnyitni. Az idősebb fiú mindig szinte a születés fájdalmával ébredt. Most is csak pillantgatott össze-vissza fájdalmas arckifejezéssel. – Ja, hogy már itt is vagyunk.  
- Épp ezt mondtam. Most már csak meg kell keresnünk a házat.

Az első útkereszteződésnél balra fordultak, majd a városházánál jobbra, és meg is pillantották, az egyszerű, minden sallangtól mentes kis házat, ami mégis valahogy tiszteletet parancsolt. Leparkoltak, szapora léptekkel az ajtóhoz siettek, és bekopogtak. A tisztes öregúr hamarosan ajtót is nyitott.

- Mr. Kennedy? – szólt az öreg meglepődve.  
- Oh – sóhajtott fel Sam. Nem számított rá, hogy ismét összetalálkozik az öreggel, akinek ráadásul pofátlanul hazudott. – Nem, Mr. Rogers. Az csak álnév. A valódi nevem…  
- Winchester – vágott szavába az öreg. – Méghozzá, ha nem tévedek Sam, maga pedig Dean. Igaz?  
- Hello Mr. Rogers – mondta Dean zavart mosollyal az arcán. – Valószínűleg tudja miért jöttünk.  
- Ó igen fiam, jöjjenek gyorsan be.

A házban étellel és itallal kínálta őket, és beszélgetésbe elegyedtek.

- Sejtettem ám, hogy nem mond igazat fiam – fordult Samhez.  
- Elnézését kérem, uram, de sajnos vészhelyzet volt. Végtelenül röstellem.  
- Igen, tudok mindent. Bobby mindent elmesélt. Egyébként szólítsanak nyugodtan Danielnek. És ne szabadkozzon fiam, megértem.  
Sam csak hálásan ránézett az öregre, aki rámosolygott.  
- Induljunk, uraim. Sötétedésre vissza szeretnék érni.

Mr. Rogers a közelben bérelt egy garázst, ahová elrejtették az Impalát, így az öreg fuvarozta el őket a tóparti házba, ahol körbevezette őket.  
- Ételt találnak a hűtőben, és ha valamire szükségük van, itt a telefon, hívjanak nyugodtan. A biztonság kedvéért itt hagyom maguknak a fegyverszekrény kulcsát is.  
- Hogy tudnánk meghálálni a segítségét uram?  
- Már mondtam, hogy szólítsanak Danielnek. Különben is, volt egy régi tartozásom az édesapjuk és Bobby felé. Most törleszthetek.  
A kulcsokat odaadta a testvéreknek, majd autóba ült, és elhajtott.

Dean ujjaival az asztalon kopogott, arcát felfújta, és furcsa hangokat adott ki. Aztán felállt, körbe járta a szobát, mindent megtapogatott, megrángatott.  
- Unatkozok… - dünnyögte.  
- Ott a tévé, csak lehet fogni vele valamit.  
- Oké.  
Az idősebb fiú megkereste a távirányítót, leült a tévé elé, és kapcsolgatni kezdett.  
- Meccs! Meccs! Sört Sammy! Sört! – ordította.  
- Viszem! – kiáltott vissza öccse lelkesen. A hűtőből elővett pár üveggel, majd lehuppant a bátyja mellé.  
- Nem is tudtam, hogy szereted a futballt.  
- Sok mindent nem tudsz te rólam. – Összekoccintották üvegeiket, és belemerültek a meccsnézésbe. Szurkoltak, kiabáltak, egészében véve igazán jól érezték magukat. A mérkőzés ideje alatt teljesen elfeledkeztek a helyzetükről, az üldözőikről, és minden rosszról. Újra azok a kisgyerekek voltak, akik, amíg apjuk vadászni volt, unalmukban meccset néztek.

Mikor vége lett még mindig az izgalomtól kipirult arccal sétáltak be a konyhába. Sam leült az asztalhoz, felnyitotta laptopját, és a híreket kezdte bújni, Dean pedig a hűtőt támadta le.

- Ha mindent most felzabálsz, mit fogunk enni, holnap vagy később?  
- Nyugi, az öreg azt mondta, hogy ha kell valami hívhatjuk.  
- De akkor sem rángathatjuk ide már holnap.  
- Jóvanna – dünnyögte csalódottan Dean.  
- Figyelj… Elfogták a stocktoni gyerekgyilkost. Megtalálták kiszárítva nála a gyerekkezeket. Állítólag valami pszichopata volt.  
- Nocsak, ezek szerint igazad volt. - Miközben ezeket mormolta, elindult a szoba felé, de megállt és hátranézett öccsére – Kellett nekem odarángatni téged. Akkor nem futunk bele a sárgaszeműbe, nem kellett volna megölnöd Shirleyt, és nem lennénk ekkora szarban. Az egészről én tehetek.  
- Ezt verd ki a fejedből, Dean. Nem tehetsz semmiről. Gondolod, hogy az a szemét nem talált volna meg bárhol? Ugyan már.  
- Nem érted Sammy? Nekem kellene vigyáznom rád. Erre, hagyom, hogy az a dög elraboljon, téged meg ilyenekre kényszerítsen.  
- Dean, nem vigyázhatsz rám állandóan. – Dean nagy levegőt vett, és megpróbált közbeszólni, de Sam nem engedte. – Nem. Tudod nagyon jól, hogy így van.  
- De próbálkozni lehet nem? – mondta öccsének, majd elfordult, hogy eltakarja könnyel teli szemeit. – Na, menjünk aludni. Jobb dolgunk úgy sincs.  
- Okés, melyik szobát választod?  
- Nekem mindegy.  
- Akkor ez az enyém – ezzel elindult a közelebbi szobába. Dean pedig utána. – Hová jössz?  
- Tudod öcskös, már annyira megszoktam, hogy mindig együtt vagyunk… Meg lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha egy szobában lennénk. Ha esetleg megtámadnának…  
- Hát persze – bólintott beleegyezően Sam.

Mindketten levetkőztek, és Dean bebújt az ágyba, Sam pedig a földön kezdett rendezkedni.  
- Mit csinálsz, öcsi?  
- Készülök lefeküdni.  
- Ne hülyülj már, gyere, bújj be. Elég nagy ez az ágy, ráadásul itt kényelmesebb.  
Sam nem sokat vacillált, ő is bebújt az ágyba, bátyja mellé. Takaróját nyakáig húzta, és elfordult. Nem sokkal később már mindketten aludtak.

Arra ébredt, hogy egy ismerős test nyomult egészen közel hozzá. Nagyon jól esett neki a csupasz bőr érintése, ezért még közelebb húzódott. Ekkor már két biztonságot nyújtó kar is körbefonta, majd a kar gazdája gyengéd csókokat kezdett lehelni, nyakára és fülébe. Sam először átadta magát, aztán megriadt.  
- Tűnj el a fejemből. Elég volt – suttogta.  
- Nem, Sammy. Ez nem álom – mondta Dean átszellemült mosollyal, és magához fordította öccsét, aki ijedt szemekkel bámult rá. – Ne félj, tudom, mit csinálok, de szerintem te is – lehelte a fülébe, majd lágyan megcsókolta.  
- Dean… - sóhajtotta.  
- Mindenre emlékszek ám, ami akkor történt – mondta, miközben tovább ízlelgette öccse puha bőrét. Sam szólni készült, de egy csókkal betapasztotta száját. – Cssss… Ne ellenkezz. Miért nem engeded el magad, hiszen pontosan ezt szeretnéd te is – Sam már nem válaszolt, hanem megemelte magát és megcsókolta testvérét, és próbálta átvenni az uralmat a dolgok felett, de Dean nem engedte. Lágyan visszanyomta az ágyra, és tovább kényeztette, ő pedig hagyta magát. Libabőrös lett, ahogy a lágy ajkak mellkasát érintették. Pilláit lehunyta, mégis látta maga előtt, ahogy Dean kényeztette. Rájött, hogy sokkal jobb így, mint amikor ő irányított. Igazából mindig is arra vágyott, hogy bátyja kényeztesse őt.  
- Látom, tetszik, kicsi Sammy – búgta mézédes hangon Dean. – Ne, ne is mondj semmit, a sóhajaid mindent elárulnak – sóhajtotta öccse tüzelő bőrére. Ujjait végigfuttatta Sam mellkasán, majd az alsónadrágon keresztül masszírozni kezdte férfiasságát, amit öccse egy hangos sóhajjal nyugtázott. Dean kicsit elfordult, és mindketten megszabadultak alsójuktól, majd még szorosabban egymásnak feszültek. Most már az idősebb fiú sem tudott uralkodni önmagán, egyre erőszakosabban csókolta, harapta Sam bőrét, akinek annyira nem volt ellenére.  
Hamarosan nem tudtak tovább várni a kielégüléssel, ezért Dean tágítani kezdte öccsét, aki talán még türelmetlenebb volt mint ő, és ennek hangot is adott, pár „gyerünk már" és „akarlak" sóhajjal.  
- Nyugalom, mindjárt – nyögte öccsének, mielőtt belényomult volna. – Oh, igen.  
Ezután már minden megszűnt létezni körülöttük. Csak egymás testére, nyögéseire, sóhajaira koncentráltak. Kívülről akár egy tekergőző testnek is tűnhettek volna, annyira egymásba fonódtak.  
Átszeretkezték az egész éjszakát, arra nem gondolva, hogy most mennyire kiszolgáltatottak. Szerencséjükre biztonságban voltak, így átadhatták magukat a szerelemnek.

- Oh, szent pokol – nyöszörögte Sam, miközben Dean lefordult róla, majd melléfeküdt, és karjaiba vonta. – Nem bírom tovább…  
- Ne aggódj, most már kicsit békén hagylak. Hulla vagyok – mondta, majd belecsókolt öccse hajába. – Tudod öcskös, már nagyon régen… és már el akartam mondani… de féltem, hogy…  
- Pofa be! – Sam elégedetten vigyorgott. – Én is – ezzel megcsókolta szerelmét.

Hosszú napok teltek így el. Hol egymás karjaiban tévéztek, hol pedig így beszélgettek. Egy ilyen beszélgetés alkalmával kérdezett rá Sam arra, ami már furdalta az oldalát.  
- Dean, tudod, azon gondolkodok, hogy most mi váltotta ki belőled ezt az őszinteséget.  
- Hát öcsi… Eddigi életemben senki előtt nem tudtam megnyílni. Igazából alkalmam sem volt. Most meg, lehet, hogy kinyírnak mindkettőnket… Meg különben is, valami olyasmit hallottam, hogy a szerelmesek mindig őszinték egymáshoz…  
- Mi? – Sam kibújt Dean karjaiból, felült és bátyja felé fordult.  
- Miért nem így van? – somolyogta. – De téma lezárva – mondta határozott arccal. Sam rámosolygott, és visszahajtotta fejét ölébe, bátyja pedig a hajával kezdett játszani.

- Te szent ég! – ordította egy ismerős hang. – Mi a faszt csináltatok?  
Mindketten felültek az ágyban, és belenéztek Bobby undorodó arcába.  
- Jézusom! Testvérek vagytok az istenért is! Mégis mit képzeltetek? – ordítozott folyamatosan, miközben a két testvér alsónadrágjaiba bújt, és öltözködni kezdett kipirosodott arccal. Bobby még tovább szitkozódott, paradicsom vörös fejjel.  
- Elég volt – szólt közbe egy idő után Dean. – Ez nem tartozik rád. Csak rám és Samre. Ráadásul nem vagy az apánk – mondta nyugodt hangon miközben övének csatjával bajlódott. – És hogy jöttél be? Kopogásról nem hallottál Bobby? Le is lőhettünk volna, azt gondolva, hogy meg akarsz minket támadni.  
- Ahhoz túl elfoglaltak voltatok – mondta már nyugodtabban. – Ahogy én bejöttem, más is rátok törhetett volna. Ha már egyszer… - megrázta a fejét, abban bízva, hogy az előbbi képet ki tudja onnan hessegetni. – Lehetnétek egy kicsit elővigyázatosabbak, ha már…  
- Jól van Bobby, ebben igazad van – helyeselt Sam. – Van valami híred a számunkra?  
- Igen, méghozzá elég jó híreim vannak.  
- Oké, gyere, igyál velünk egy sört.

A konyhába mentek, ahol először szótlanul ültek egymással szemben, aztán Bobby mesélni kezdett.


	5. Chapter 5

Pontosan egy év telt el a kis faházban töltött első éj óta. Pár hétig még ott maradtak, miután Bobby azt a jó hírt hozta, hogy a vadászok megbékéltek, ugyanis kiderült, hogy Sam miért tett mindent. Tény, hogy dühösek maradtak, és többet semmilyen segítséget nem nyújtottak a fiúknak, ha véletlenül összefutottak egy-egy vadászat közben, de legalább nem üldözték, és nem akarták megölni őket.  
Azonban az utolsó pár hétben eltávolodtak egymástól. Sam kétségbe esett volt, többször is felhozta a témát, de testvére mindig kitért a válasz elől, és sokszor magára hagyta.  
Már több mint egy hónapja rostokoltak egy poros kisvárosban, ahol nagyon nagy volt a természetfeletti jelenlét. Először egy kopogó szellemet űztek ki egy fiatal nő házából, majd egy árnydémont, egy családi házból, meggyűlt a bajuk egy kaszással is. Később Bobby is csatlakozott hozzájuk egy pár napra, amíg sikerült egy kislányból kiűzni egy démont, most pedig egy dühös szellemet üldöztek, ami csak péntekenként gyilkolt.

Ezen a napon szerda volt, vagyis még volt két napjuk a következő támadásig. Sam nagyon készült az estére, reménykedett benne, hogy Dean nem feledkezett meg az évfordulóról, hiszen mégis csak ez az első.  
Viszont Dean egész este nem tért vissza a motelbe, csak valamikor hajnalban tántorgott vissza és bűzlött az alkoholtól. Odabillegett Samhez, és próbálta megcsókolni. Viszont öccse arrébb taszította, amit Dean egy vállrándítással nyugtázott, majd rádőlt az ágyra, és már horkolt is.  
- Faszfej – morogta öccse, miközben csizmáját próbálta lerángatni a lábáról. Amikor ez sikerült, Sam egy üveg sörrel a kezében kivonult a szobából, és leült egy közeli padra.  
Órákon keresztül üldögélt ott, és gondolkodott. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy bátyja miért változott meg ennyire. Napkeltekor visszasétált a szobába, lefeküdt ő is, és próbált egy keveset pihenni, de nem igazán ment, mivel nemsokára Dean közeledni kezdett, ő pedig nem ellenkezett. Nem is tudott volna, hiszen minden porcikájával imádta. De ez már nem szeretkezés volt, hanem valami más.

Sam óvatosan lépkedett az elhagyatott gyárépületben. Már ezredszer jutott eszébe az, hogy miért mindig ő viszi vásárra a bőrét, amíg Dean egy temetőben járkál a szellem sírját keresve, jóval nagyobb biztonságban mint ő. Ekkor hirtelen megjelent előtte a szellem. Belelőtt egyet a kősóval töltött fegyverrel, majd elbújt egy oszlop mögé. Pár pillanatig néma csend volt, majd meghallotta a közeledő vércsöpögést, aztán hirtelen ott termett balján. Sam ismét lőtt, a szellem pedig eloszlott. Nem volt már sok idő napkeltéig, ezért nagyon reménykedett benne, hogy Dean addig, elégeti a csontokat. De a szellem újra támadott, és ezúttal nem tudott védekezni, mert az elkapta a torkát, és a falhoz szorította, és a kezében lévő fűrésszel a koponyát próbálta felvágni. Már a fűrészlap a bőrébe hatolt, amikor a felkelő Nap fénye beszűrődött a koszos ablaküvegen, és ekkor a dög eltűnt.  
Sam a földre esett, kitörölte szeméből a belecsorgott vért, majd felállt, és a mobiljáért nyúlt.  
- Miért nem égetted el a csontokat? – üvöltött a telefonba mielőtt még Dean megszólalhatott volna. – Az a szemét majdnem kinyírt! Mi a faszt csináltál?  
- Higgadj már le! Elégettem a csontokat.  
- Igen? Akkor miért nem tűnt el?  
- Nem tudom. Megyek érted, akkor beszélünk – mondta, majd összecsukta a telefont. Sóhajtott, majd kisétált a temetőből, beült az autóba, és elindult. Megcsörrent a telefonja, és arcán egy mosoly villant át, mikor meglátta a hívó számát.

Már órák óta kutattak a szellem története után, valami olyat kerestek, amihez kötődhet. Utoljára a kampós volt ilyen eset.  
- Azon gondolkodom, hogy mi lenne, ha végre simán menne valami…  
- Nem is mi lennénk, ha valami elsőre sikerülne – mondta belenyugvóan Dean. – Na én mentem, nemsokára jövök!  
- Hová mész megint?  
- Nem mindegy? Legyen elég annyi, hogy majd jövök.

Pár órával később Sam már nagyon türelmetlen volt, és aggódva felhívta bátyját. Több csörgés után, mikor már feladta, és le akarta tenni a telefont, hirtelen felkapta valaki.  
- Igen? Ez, ööö, Dean, telefonja – szólalt meg egy női hang.  
- Mondtam, hogy ne nyúlj a mobilomhoz – hallatszott a háttérből Dean hangja, majd kinyomták a telefont. Sam kétségbe esett. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy ez mit jelent

Mikor Dean belépett a szobába, rá sem mert nézni öccsére. Szemét folyamatosan a padlón tartotta, így nem láthatta, hogy Sam táskája becsomagolva hevert az ágyon, míg ő maga teljesen felöltözve várta bátyját. Sam felkelt a fotelből, odaállt Dean elé.  
- Legalább nézz rám! Hogy voltál képes? De mindegy, nem érdekel a magyarázkodásod! – üvöltötte, majd felkapta táskáját, és elindult az ajtó felé.  
- Hová mész?  
- El.  
- Kérlek, ne! Kérlek, maradj! Többet nem fordul elő! Ígérem. – De Sam tántoríthatatlannak tűnt. Dean a szemébe nézett, és könnyei potyogni kezdtek. – Nem tudom miért tettem…  
- Nem tudod? Akkor én tudjam? Nála voltál mindig, amikor eltűntél?  
- Ühüm – dünnyögte szégyenkezve.  
- Még ha csak egyszer… De nem, te… Ezt én így nem – motyogta Sam. Egyszerűen nem tudta megfogalmazni a fájdalmát. Dean megpróbálta magához vonni, átölelni, de öccse lefejtette karjait magáról. – Ne érj hozzám! Még érzem rajtad a parfümje bűzét! Mondtam, hogy ne nyúlj hozzám! – üvöltötte, miközben ismét arrébb lökte testvére kezeit.  
- Kérlek, Sammy, kérlek…  
- Hagyj! Megyek! Én ezt nem tudom így… - mondta, miközben egy kövér könnycsepp gurult végig az arcán, amit követett még egy, aztán még egy. Egy pillanatra megenyhülni látszott, és hagyta, hogy Dean letörölje könnyeit, és arcát a tenyerébe fogja.  
- Ígérem, többet nem teszek ilyet. Kérlek, maradj. Nem bírom ki nélküled! – suttogta egész közel a szájához, és készült megcsókolni őt.  
- Nem! – Sam ellökte magától, táskáját a vállára vette, feltépte az ajtót és készült kilépni, de Dean elkapta a karját, és erősen megszorította.  
- Nem hagyhatsz itt!  
- Pedig látod, hogy megteszem. És engedd el a karomat!  
- Legalább addig maradj, amíg megoldjuk ezt az ügyet – könyörögte végső kétségbe esésében. De hiába. Öccse kisétált, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Dean először csak bámult utána, majd ő is kirohant, és a folyosón kiabált Sam után. A többi vendég nem nézte túl jó szemmel, és sorra nyíltak az ajtók, hogy a szállóvendégek hangot adjanak nemtetszésüknek.  
Az utcán érte utol öccsét.  
- Most hová mész? Mit fogsz kezdeni? Autód sincs!  
- Feltalálom magam. Annak idején is megoldottam valahogy nem? Hagyj inkább békén. – Nagyot sóhajtott, majd maga mögött hagyta testvérét. Dean leguggolt a parkoló közepén, és engedte, hogy könnyei feltörjenek.

Szétlocsolta mindkét kanna benzint, kisétált, majd öngyújtóját a vékony benzincsíkra dobta. Szemével követte a láng útját, és búskomoran figyelte, ahogy a gyárépület lángra lobban. Arcán visszatükröződött a tűz fénye, és nemsokára meghallotta a szirénákat. Csak ekkor eszmélt fel, és rohant az Impalához. A feldübörgő motort senki sem hallotta a nagy zajban, és észre sem vették, ahogy elhajtott.  
Az ablakokat teljesen letekerte, hogy a szél lehűtse forró arcát, és kimossa elméjéből a keserű gondolatokat. Már egy hete, hogy Sam elment, és a fájdalom csak egyre erősödött benne. Gyűlölte magát, azért amit tett, de hiába kereste magában az okát, sehogy nem talált választ. Ő maga sem tudta, miért rontotta el. Hiszen annyira jó volt minden, amíg ebbe a rohadt városba nem értek. Ekkor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Nem lehetett véletlen, hogy ilyen erős volt a paranormális jelenlét. Elővette telefonját, és tárcsázott.

- Dean, nem vagyok kíváncsi a mentegetőzésedre!  
- Nem, ez most más, tényleg volt ott valami.  
- Persze…  
- Sammy, kérlek, higgy nekem!  
- Nem érdekel. Hagyj végre békén! – mondta, majd kinyomta a telefont.

Az első pár hétben mindennap felhívta az öccsét, aki csak nagy ritkán vette fel a telefont, mert vagy kinyomta, vagy pedig kikapcsolva tartotta készülékét. Dean már ezerszer megbánta, amit tett, de sajnos már változtatni nem tudott a dolgokon. Aztán már egyre ritkábban hívta Samet, de a fájdalom még mindig nem enyhült. Lassan megpróbált belenyugodni abba, hogy végleg elvesztette az egyetlen embert, aki szerette, és akit ő is szeretett.  
Ezek után egyedül vadászott tovább, és szabályos gyilkológép lett belőle. Felkutatta a démonokat, és megpróbálta a lehető legrövidebb idő alatt elintézni őket, majd tovább állt. Idővel már szobát sem vett ki magának sehol, hanem egyszerűen az autóban aludt. Megkeseredett és belemerült a vadászatba.  
Néha felkereste Bobby-t, abban bízva, hátha Sam jelentkezett nála, de vagy tényleg nem jelentkezett, vagy Bobby titkolta el előle. Azt viszont észrevette, hogy családjuk régi barátja egyre rosszabb bőrben van. Hiába kérdezte tőle, hogy mi baj, az nem akarta elárulni neki. Talán úgy érezte, hogy nem akarja Deant még betegségével is terhelni. Mert Bobby szíve már régóta beteg volt, csak ezt senkinek sem árulta el.

De Sam sem tétlenkedett az elmúlt időben. Az első időkben, miután otthagyta Deant, még csak céltalanul járta az országot, ha talált valami természetfelettit, levadászta. Aztán idővel belerázódott ő is az egyedüli vadászatokba, olyannyira, hogy rövid időn belül igen nagy névre tett szert a vadászok között. De ez inkább teher volt a számára, mivel nem megbecsülték emiatt, hanem irigyek voltak rá, így még több ellenséget szerzett magának, mivel sokan még most sem felejtették el neki Shirley meggyilkolását.  
Viszont neki is borzasztóan hiányzott testvére. Annyi mindent tett érte, és annyi mindenen mentek keresztül, hogy végre együtt lehessenek, de Dean mégis képes volt megcsalni őt. Talán, ha csak egyszeri eltévelyedés lett volna bátyja részéről, akkor meg tudott volna bocsátani neki. De ez annál jóval több volt, hiszen Dean kishíján minden nap felkereste azt a lányt. Ezt már túl sok volt Samnek. Valamilyen szinten örült annak, amikor Dean felhívta, hiszen hallhatta a hangját. Épp ezért lett csalódott, amikor a hívások ritkulni kezdtek. De ezért is magát hibáztatta, mivel nem vette fel a telefont, mikor hívta. De ugye a büszkesége nem engedte. Aztán lassan ő is megnyugodott, bár szíve legmélyén még mindig fájtak neki a történtek, de megtanulta feldolgozni. Később a telefonját is lecserélte, ezzel jelezve önmagának, hogy végleg lezárta magában az ügyet. De ezzel önmagát is becsapta, hiszen még mindig Deannel álmodott, és még mindig visszakívánkozott abba a kis faházba.  
Aztán egy nap szörnyű hírt tudott meg pár vadásztól.

Elég sok ember gyűlt össze, a szomorú alkalomból. Dean tétován nézett körül az emberseregleten. Néhányukat ismerte, összefutott velük néhány vadászat alatt, de a többségről azt se tudta ki. A tiszteletes is egy ismerős volt, sokat támogatta a vadászokat. A gyászbeszéd alatt, megemlített néhány rokont is. De igazából Dean nem a gyászolókkal törődött. Folyamatosan figyelte a tömeget, hátha felismeri öccsét. Hosszú ideig úgy tűnt, hogy hiába reménykedik, de mikor a temetésnek vége lett, és a gyászolók elkezdtek elszállingózni a temetőből, észrevette azt az ismerős alakot egy fa mögött. Nagyot nyelt, de nem indult el felé. Ő is elrejtőzött és a távolból figyelte, ahogy Sam lassan a sírhoz sétál. Szemeit nagyra nyitotta, hogy még többet tudjon befogadni a látványából, amivel egyszerűen nem tudott betelni.  
Sam leguggolt a sír mellé, ujjait végigfuttatta a betűkön, aztán felállt, és elindult a temető kijárata felé. Dean megrettent, hogy talán elszalasztja az alkalmat, hogy ilyen hosszú idő után újra beszélhessen vele, ezért pánikszerűen utána indult. Megszólítani nem merte, csak lábait szedte egyre szaporábban. A parkolóban érte utol, amikor már Sam készült beszállni az autójába.

- Szép kocsi – mondta remegő hangon Dean, Sam pedig összerezzent mikor meghallotta.  
- Öhm, igen, köszi.  
- Izé, mi újság veled? Rég beszéltünk.  
- Ó, igen. Igazából a szokásos. Vadászok. Veled? – kérdezett vissza, azonban alaposan elkerülte bátyja tekintetét.  
- Én is. Ööö… izé…  
- Ne, Dean. Kérlek ne. Most ne.  
- Rendben.  
- Amúgy mi történt?  
- Szívinfarktus. Gondoltad volna? Én mindig azt hittem, hogy Bobby vadászat közben fog meghalni… Erre éjjel, álmában ment el.  
- Hát igen. De nekem most mennem kell – motyogta halkan, és beült a kocsiba. Dean még jobban megrémült. Nem hagyhatja ki ezt az alkalmat, hiszen lehet, hogy utoljára látja Samet.  
- Sammy! Kérlek, ne menj még. Beszélgessünk egy kicsit. Kérlek, csak egy kicsit. – Sam nagyot sóhajtott, szemeit az égnek emelte, de bólintott. Elvégre ezzel semmit nem veszíthet. Dean először nem tudott mit mondani, csak egyre mélyebben vette a levegőt, már szinte zihált, de Samen is látszott, hogy zaklatott. Egy ideig csak álltak az autó mellett némán, aztán Deanből ömleni kezdett a szó.  
- Istenem, már másfél éve nem láttalak öcskös. Jól nézel ki – mondta, majd erőltetett mosollyal az arcán megütögette testvére vállát, aki megremegett az érintésétől, és egy kicsit hátrahőkölt. – Bocs – susmogta Dean zavartan. – Tudod Sammy, nagyon hiányzol.  
- Persze, nem könnyű egyedül vadászni…  
- Tudod nagyon jól, hogy nem erre gondoltam! Hiányzol Sammy. Mindent megbántam. Nem akarok kifogásokat keresni, mert tudom, hogy nagy hibát követtem el. – Óvatosan megfogta öccse kezét, és kicsit közelebb lépett.  
- Dean, kérlek ne – ellenkezett, azonban nem rántotta el kezeit bátyja tenyeréből.  
- Sssshh… Hadd fejezzem be. Tudom, hogy nem tudsz megbocsátani, csak azt akarom, hogy tudd, hogy nagyon megbántam, amit tettem. És azt, hogy én… szeretlek.  
- Dean, én már rég megbocsátottam – belenézett bátyja reménykedő tekintetébe. – De elfelejteni nem tudom.  
- Sammy, kérlek. Mi lenne, ha mindent újra kezdenénk? Ígérem, hogy megváltozok – suttogta, majd még közelebb lépett, és egyik kezével hozzáért öccse tarkójához, aki bár összerezzent, de egy kicsit talán beleveszett ebbe az érintésbe, és lehet, hogy emiatt nem is ellenkezett, amikor Dean ajkait az övére tapasztotta. Először csak nagyon óvatosan csókolt, attól tartva, hogy Sam ellöki magától, de amikor nem érzett ellenkezést, szenvedélyesebb lett. Addig csókolta, amíg ő maga ki nem fogyott a levegőből. Akkor ajkait elválasztotta testvéréétől, de tarkóját még mindig tartotta, és arcát Saméhez érintette. Ám ekkor öccse kivonta magát az ölelésből, és arrébb lépett.  
- Nem, Dean ennek vége. Már régen vége. – Ezzel beült a kocsiba, és becsapta maga után az ajtót. Dean megfogta az ablakot, és behajolt.  
- Hát ennyire gyűlölsz Sammy? Mindent kiirtottál szívedből? Nem bírok tovább élni nélküled!  
- Eddig is kibírtad valahogy. Azért vigyázz magadra, Dean – mondta még utoljára, majd beindította a motort, és elhajtott.  
Dean tétován nézett utána, az elveszett boldogsága után. Felszakadt belőle a zokogás. Most nem érdekelte, hogy látja-e valaki, vagy az, hogy a férfibecsülete nem engedi meg, hogy sírjon. Most csak hulltak a könnyei, és siratta önmagát.  
Még mindig könnyes arccal ült be az Impalába, és hajtott el. Bekapcsolta a magnót, maximális hangerőre csavarta, és hagyta, hogy üvöltsön a Metallica. Ez valahogy mindig megnyugtatta, de most nem ért semmit. Lelkének háborgása sehogyan sem akart csitulni. De most nem is bánta. Talán kicsit büntetni akarta magát tetteiért. Talán pont ezért nem is nyomozta ki, hogy mi lehetett abban az átkozott városban, pedig lehet, hogy az okozott mindent.

Sam magát hibáztatta még mindig. Most itt lett volna a lehetőség, hogy újból Deannel lehessen, de ő ostobán ellökte magától. Nem tudta mi ütött belé, hiszen nem csak azért jött el a temetésre, hogy tisztelegjen Bobby emléke előtt, mert azt bármikor megtehette volna. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy Dean ott lesz, és reménykedett benne, hogy beszélhetnek. És mikor ez megtörtént, és bátyja még meg is tette a lépéseket felé, ő eltaszította magától. De már nem szaladhatott vissza hozzá, már nem tehetett semmit, csak marcangolhatta a bűntudat. Már többszörösen is megbüntette Deant az eltévelyedésért. Már nem is tudta, hogy Dean vagy ő követte el a nagyobb hibát.  
De erőt vett magán, és abbahagyta a sajnálkozást. Sok dolga volt még. Most éppen Seattle-be tartott, ahol egymás után több különböző démontámadás is történt. Rálépett a gázpedálra a legnagyobb sebességgel robogott célja felé.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean arra riadt fel, hogy valaki agresszívan veri a kocsi ablakát. Szemeit csak résnyire nyitotta, mert zavarta az elemlámpa fénye. Amikor meglátta, hogy egy rendőr az, letekerte az ablakot.

Uram mit csinál ön itt?

Tudja biztos úr, csak átutazóban vagyok. Nagyon elfáradtam, gondoltam senkit nem zavarok, ha itt a parkolóban szundítok egy órácskát.

Persze. Kérném a papírokat, és legyen szíves, szálljon ki az autóból.

Dean még mindig kómásan kászálódott ki a kocsiból, és nyújtotta át a hamis iratait a rendőrnek.

Szóval Mr. Greysome, lenne szíves kinyitni a csomagtartót? – Erre a mondatra Dean egy pillanatra ledermedt, aztán eszébe jutott a kis ládika a kesztyűtartóban.

Természetesen biztos úr. Előre szólok, hogy kész fegyverarzenált fog ott találni, egy gyűjtőnek szállítom őket – mondta miközben engedelmeskedett.

Akkor gondolom, az engedélyek is megvannak hozzájuk.

Persze, egy pillanat és adom is őket.

Miután minden papírt odaadott, zavartan ácsorgott az autó mellett. Szerencsére a rendőr, nem vette észre, hogy minden csak hamisítvány, így elengedte Deant.

Uram, azt javaslom, hogy béreljen ki valahol egy szobát. Valóban nagyon fáradtnak látszik, és szerintem nem lesz elég egy pár órás pihenő.

Értettem. Úgy lesz. Viszlát.

Viszlát.

Dean beült az Impalába, az iratokat egy laza mozdulattal visszahajította a kesztyűtartóba, aztán megdörzsölte a szemeit. Még nem ébredt fel eléggé a vezetéshez. Neki feszítette magát az ülésnek és nyújtózott egyet. Az ablakot felhúzta, mert a metsző hideg már teljesen átjárta a testét. Beindította a motort, és feltekerte a fűtést.

„A rohadt életbe, pedig megfogadtam, hogy csak meleg helyekre megyek vadászni." Bosszankodása ellenére, mégsem fordult vissza, hanem inkább szállást keresett magának. Nem messze talált is egy nagyon lepukkant motelt. Eddig azt hitte, hogy már járt a legrosszabb helyeken is, de ez a hely egyenesen borzasztó volt. Penészes, golyólyuggatta falak, koszos függönyök és isten se tudja mitől foltos padlószőnyeg. Mondjuk ennyi pénzért nem is számíthatott jobbra. De legalább az ágynemű tiszta volt. Levette magáról bőrkabátját, cipőjét lerúgta magáról, és hanyatt vágta magát az ágyon. Pilláit lehunyta és már törtek is fel elméjéből az emlékek. Sam arca, teste lebegett szemei előtt. Ahogy öccse testvére szemei megcsillantak a vágytól, vagy ahogy rámosolygott szeretkezés után. Eszébe jutottak a faházban töltött boldog napok, amiket végig egymás karjaiban töltöttek. Azok az érintések, Sam meleg teste… Minden egyes emlék szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki.

Kicsatolta övét, benyúlt alsójába és kezébe vette fájdalmasan kemény férfiasságát. Olyan erősen markolt rá, hogy felszisszent. Lassan, de annál erősebben kezdte rajta húzogatni a kezét, ezzel is kínozva magát. De még ennek ellenére is nagyon hamar érte el a csúcsot, ami nem beteljesülést okozott neki, hanem egy újabb fájó sebet a szívén, miközben öccse nevét suttogta az éjszakába. Kezét a lepedőbe törölte, majd könnyes szemmel álomba merült.

Másnap elment a parkba, ahol az első démontámadás történt. Alaposan körülnézett, és több helyen is démonidéző jeleket talált, viszont még nem tudta, hogy melyik démont akarták megidézni, és hogy milyen céllal. Aztán tovább állt, hogy megnézze azt a társasházat, ahol a következő történt. Nagyon hasonló jeleket talált ott is. Csak néhány részletben tért el a parkbeliektől. Különösnek találta az ilyen mértékű egyezést, ezért gondolta kicsit jobban utánanéz. Először is lerajzolta naplójába mindkét jelet, majd elment a helyi könyvtárba. Mennyivel könnyebb volt annak idején, amikor Sam csak kinyitotta a laptopját…

A fekete autó lassan gördült be a bár parkolójába. A sofőr megszédült, amikor megpillantotta azt a régi, ismerős kocsit. Sam egy kicsit tétovázott, hogy bemenjen-e, de végül az érzelmei győztek. Pedig az esze azt súgta, hogy meneküljön a kínos helyzet elől, amiből úgysem keveredhet ki jól. De ennek ellenére kiszállt a kocsiból, és besétált a kocsmába. Szemét csípte a füst, de nem törődött vele. Végigpásztázta az egész helyiséget, de sehol nem látta Deant.

Egy sört kérnék. És nem látott itt egy harminc körüli, nálam körülbelül egy fejjel alacsonyabb férfit? Valószínűleg bőrkabátban van.

Már bocs, de elég sok ilyen kinézetű férfi van itt – mutatott körbe a csapos. Sam körülnézett, és valóban így volt.

Az övé az a 67-es Impala odakint. Tudja ő a bátyám.

Jaj, persze! Szép kis kocsi. A hátsó teremben van. Még jó, hogy jött, mert már a biztonságiakkal akartuk kidobatni. Nagyon részeg, és már bele is kötött pár vendégbe, de úgy tűnik most egy kicsit lenyugodott.

Köszönöm – mondta, és sörével a hátsó terem felé sietett. Tényleg ott volt a bátyja, egy üres whisky, néhány sörösüveg és jó pár feles pohár társaságában. Sam pedig ettől a látványtól nem volt túl boldog. Félénk léptekkel indult meg Dean felé, aki amint észrevette öccsét egy átszellemült vigyorral integetni kezdett neki.

Hello öcsi! Te is itt vagy? Gyere, igyál velem egyet.

Nem, Dean. Szerintem már épp eleget ittál.

Olyan nincs, hogy eleget ittam! Ez még csak a bemelegítés volt – vigyorgott továbbra is.

Bemelegítés? Hagyd abba a piálást, és aludj egyet.

Te meg hagyjál engem inkább békén – ezzel felállt, de meginogott, ezért rátámaszkodott az asztalra. – Jól vagyok – mondta magának, majd billegve elindult az első terembe a bárpulthoz. Nem volt zökkenőmentes az útja, már nem nagyon tudott egyensúlyozni, de szerencséjére az átvezető folyosó elég keskeny volt, így amikor már borult volna valamelyik irányba, a fal mindig megtartotta. Sam elindult utána, kíváncsi volt, hogy testvére elér-e épségben a pultig. Őszintén szólva, Dean kicsit mókás látványt nyújtott, ahogy ide-oda billegett. De mégsem vidult fel a látványtól, mert nagyon jól tudta, hogy Dean nem jókedvében itta le magát ilyen gyalázatosan. Látta már testvérét sokszor részegen, de ez most mindenen túltett. Közben Dean odaért a pulthoz, és poharát lecsapta a csapos elé. – Még egyet kérek!

Na jól van. Gyorsan vidd innen a bátyádat, ha nem akarod, hogy mindkettőtöket kidobassalak – szólt Samhez a pultos, Dean kérését figyelmen kívül hagyva.

Ne már, haver! Csak még egyet adj, aztán elhúzok.

Nem, menjetek el most – mondta, majd intett egy nagydarab embernek az egyik sarokban. Mikor Sam ezt meglátta, megfogta bátyja vállát, és taszított rajta egyet.

Erre semmi szükség, már megyünk is – ezzel még egyet taszított az ellenkező Deanen, az ajtó irányába. Nagy nehezen kituszkolta a kocsmából, de testvére még mindig hőbörgött. Odakint Sam csak egy nagyot sóhajtott. Belátta, hogy most nehéz dolga lesz. Főleg amikor Dean egyszerűen belehányt egy kukába. Aztán, amikor végzett, zsebéből előhúzta az Impala kulcsát, és be akart ülni a vezető ülésre.

Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy most vezetni fogsz? – kérdezte öccse.

De pontosan azt gondolom, hogy most beülök, és elhajtok a következő krimóig.

És szerinted én ezt hagyom? Szépen visszaviszlek a szobádba.

Nem, én még inni akarok! – kiáltotta már szinte kisgyermekes rémülettel.

Ennyire nem lehetsz felelőtlen. Meg akarsz halni valahol?

Mit érdekel az téged? Ha másfél évig kibírtad úgy, hogy azt se tudtad élek-e még, akkor mi a faszt érdekel, ha megdöglök?

Jézusom Dean… - suttogta, miközben belenézett Dean fájdalomtól csillogó szemeibe. Erős bűntudat tört rá ekkor. Elkezdett forogni vele a világ, gyomra görcsbe rándult. – Nyugodj meg, gyere, elviszlek a moteledbe.

Dean már nem ellenkezett, amikor öccse belékarolt. Engedelmesen átnyújtotta a kulcsokat, és bekászálódott az anyósülésre. Egész úton bámulta Samet, homályos tekintettel. Leparkoltak a szálló előtt, testvére betámogatta a szobájába, és ráültette az ágyra. Ő maga is leült a fotelba, és arcán undorral nézett végig a falakon és a berendezésen Közben Dean levette a cipőjét, kibújt nadrágjából, és elterült az ágyon.

Bújj ide mellém – kérlelte testvérét.

Nem. Aludj!

Rendben – sóhajtott beleegyezően. – Kérlek, ne menj el – motyogta már félálomban.

Nem megyek sehova – suttogta Sam, már magának.

Egész éjjel nézte alvó bátyját. Néha nagy erőt kellett magán vennie, hogy ne csókolja fel az álomból, hogy ne érintse meg. Az akaratossága mindig győzedelmeskedett a vágyai felett. Maga sem tudta, miért ilyen rideg és kegyetlen, mondjuk nem is sokat gondolkodott rajta. Amikor eszébe jutottak a történtek, mindig a munkára terelte gondolatait. Mikor már nagyon elunta magát, előkutatta Dean naplóját, és tanulmányozni kezdte, hogy mire jutott bátyja. Nagyjából ugyanott tartottak az ügy kinyomozásában mindketten. Viszont Sam egy különös dologra lett figyelmes, ami egyáltalán nem vallott a bátyjára. A lapok sarkait saját neve díszítette, hol gyöngybetűkkel, hol pedig olvashatatlan macskakaparás formájában. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Dean az ő nevét irogatja a naplójába. Mosolyogva lapozta át az egész könyvet, és észrevette, hogy a Sammy felirat nem akkor kezdett feltünedezni a naplóban, amikor elhagyta őt. Már sokkal korábban. Mikor reggel Dean ébredezni kezdett, ő ijedten ejtette el a naplót. Aztán megnyugodott kicsit, és visszatette a helyére a könyvet, majd ételért és kávéért ment. Nagyon jól ismerte testvérét, így tudta, hogy annak első gondolata ébredés után egy nagy adag feketekávé.

Amikor Dean felébredt, riadtan vette észre, hogy Sam eltűnt.

„Végülis mire számítottam, én barom. Hogy majd itt üldögél egész éjjel, és reggel meg a nyakamba borul, hogy megbocsátott mindent? Főleg az esti műsor után…"

Felült az ágyon, arcát tenyerébe temette. A fejfájásán felülkerekedett annak a fájdalma, hogy Sam otthagyta.

Mikor öccse visszatért, így talált rá az ágy szélén ülve, és könnyektől barázdált arccal. Sam nem szólt, csak átnyújtotta a kávét, és leült abba a fotelbe, amiben az éjszakát is töltötte. Nézte Dean megtört arcát, szinte rá se ismert bátyjára. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ez a mindig erős férfi így meg tud változni, ennyire meg tud törni. Dean pedig hálásan tekintett fel rá. Hálás volt, amiért visszatért, amiért mégsem hagyta itt őt örökre. Hosszú ideig nem is szóltak egymáshoz, de nem is volt rá szükség. Dean csak élvezte azt, hogy egyáltalán Sammel lehet, hogy érezheti, ahogy szerelme ismerős illata betölti a szobát és a szívét.

Este együtt indultak tovább kutatni a démonok után. Egyre több helyen bukkantak fel a démonidéző jelek. Éjfélkor különváltak, mert a város egyik végén találtak egy olyan jelet, ami odabilincseli a démonokat egy adott helyhez. Gyanították, hogy több helyen is lehet ilyen, ezért indultak kétfelé. Hajnalra az összes jelet megtalálták, így némileg nyugodtabban tértek vissza a motelbe, ahol Sam elbúcsúzott Deantől, azzal a szándékkal, hogy visszatér saját, pár utcával arrébb lévő motelszobájába. De bátyja valahogy rávette, hogy maradjon. Addig beszélgettek semmiségekről, és lényegtelen dolgokról, amíg lassan mindketten álomba merültek. Dean az ágyon, míg Sam ugyanabban a fotelben, amiben már eltöltött egy éjszakát.

Reggel az idősebb testvér ébredt előbb, így most ő ment el reggeliért. Mikor visszaért, Sam még mindig a fotelben aludt. Letette a csomagokat az asztalra, majd odalépett alvó öccséhez, és óvatosan megsimogatta arcát, aki nem ébredt fel rá, bár motyogott pár szót közben. Deannek annyira hiányzott már mindez, hogy alig tudott betelni Sam finom bőrével. Félve érintette meg testvére haját, aminek tincsei arcába hullottak. Már el is felejtette, hogy öccsének milyen selymes a haja. Sam ébredezni kezdett, ezért elrántotta a kezét, és arrébb lépett. Leült a kis asztalkához, és várt, amíg öccse teljesen felébred.

Tehát, valaki, vagy valakik megidézték ezeket a dögöket, és ideláncolták őket Seattle-be. A kérdés az, hogy miért?

Jó kérdés. Először azt kell kideríteni, hogy ki idézte meg őket.

Akkor először nézzünk körül néhány alternatív bárban.

Persze, bárokban mi? Díjaznám, ha a kihagynánk a részegeskedéseket.

Nem azért. Végigfut a hátamon a hideg ezektől a hófehérre mázolt, fekete göncökbe öltözött tiniktől, akik lázadásból minden hülyeséget kipróbálnak. Volt már ilyesmivel dolgunk. Lehet, hogy itt is ez van.

Nem hiszem Dean. Ez túl profi munka. Egy csapat lázadó gyerek nem képes erre – ellenkezett Sam.

Csak egy ötlet volt – rántotta meg vállát csalódottan Dean. – Amúgy észrevetted, hogy mostanában sokkal több átokfajzattal van dolgunk? Én legalábbis sokkal többel találkozok mint régen. Már egy-egy városban is legalább kettő dögöt találtam.

Tényleg érdekes.

Sammy, szerintem készülődik valami. Nem tudom, hogy mi, de valami biztosan történni fog. Még valami érdekelne… Miért maradtál itt velem?

Öhm, izé… Arra gondoltam, hogy talán együtt hamarabb a nyomára járunk a dolognak.

És meddig maradsz?

Nem tudom. Amíg megoldjuk ezt, addig biztosan.

És utána? Van rá valamennyi esély, hogy… Szóval talán…

Nem hiszem, Dean. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy akarom, hogy újra kezdjük. Nem tudnék már bízni benned.

Dean nem válaszolt, csak reménykedő tekintettel nézett Samre. Az már nagy szó, hogy nem mondott egyből nemet. Abban reménykedett, hogy sok-sok türelemmel még vissza tudja hódítani szerelmét, és el tudja érni, hogy újra bízzon benne. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy ehhez rengeteg türelem kell, de úgy érezte, hogy megéri az erőfeszítést.

Este Dean a rendőrségi rádió lehallgatóján egy különös bejelentésre figyelt fel. Egy teljesen fekete szemű nő randalírozott egy bezárásra váró kocsmában. Autóba ültek és elmentek a helyszínre, ahol még mindig folyt a csetepaté. Miközben arra vártak, hogy kicsit csillapodjanak a kedélyek, észrevették, hogy egy fiatal nő a rendőrökön áttörve kirontott a kocsmából, és menekülni kezdett. Sam és Dean kipattantak a kocsiból, és a sikátorban a nő nyomába eredtek.

Basszus, rohadt gyorsan fut ez a ribanc – zihálta Dean, miközben befutottak a nő után egy elhagyott épületbe. Az egyik emeleti szobában leltek rá, ahogy teljesen nyugodtan állt egy ablak mellett, háttal nekik.

Nahát, a nagy Winchester fiúk – mondta a nő megjátszott csodálkozással miközben feléjük fordult. Egy kézmozdulattal a falhoz vágta mindkét fiút, majd kilépett az árnyékból. Dean szíve kihagyott a döbbenettől.

Lisa?

Igen. Örülök, hogy újra találkoztunk – mondta gonosz vigyorral az arcán. Samnek is ismerős volt a hang. Hát hogy ne lett volna ismerős annak a nőnek a hangja, aki akkor felvette Dean telefonját. Sam gyűlölködve nézett a nőre, aki most már felé fordult és neki kezdett beszélni. – Mégis mit gondoltál kicsi Sammy? Üzentet hoztam atyámtól, neked.

A sárgaszemű igaz?

Ki más lehetne – mondta síri hangon, miközben szeme feketébe váltott. – Hamarosan újra találkozni fogtok, és elvárja, hogy kedves fogadtatásban részesítsd őt – mondta, majd kezével ismét intett, azután pedig kiugrott az ablakon. Mindkét férfi odarohant, de már csak azt látták, ahogy a nő kirohant a sikátorból. Ezután egymásra néztek. Mindkettejük szemében zavartság tükröződött.

Nem szóltak egymáshoz, csak némán kisétáltak a házból. Sam beült az autóba, és várta, hogy Dean is beszálljon, de az szólt neki, hogy most inkább sétálna. Öccse csak biccentett neki, és elhajtott. Dean pedig lassú léptekkel indult a motel felé. Most igazán volt min gondolkodnia.


	7. Chapter 7

Megjegyzés: a történetben szereplő Lisa nem az a Lisa, aki a harmadik évadban szerepel!

Órákon keresztül rótta a várost, közben az agya folyamatosan járt. Túl könnyű lett volna mindenért a Lisába bújt démont hibáztatni. Elvégre azt sem tudhatta biztosan, hogy akkor már a démon hatása alatt állt a nő. Végül visszatért a motelbe, de csak azért, mert lábai már nem bírták tovább.

Sam aggódva várta Deant. Amikor bátyja belépett az ajtón, ő izgatottan felugrott, hirtelen odalépett hozzá, és mindkét karját megszorította.

Minden rendben van?

Azt hiszem igen. Vagy nem is tudom, össze vagyok zavarodva.

Sam csak bólintott, de még mindig nem engedte el testvére karjait. Csak állt, és nézett rá azzal a már jól ismert tekintettel. A szemeiből mindent ki lehetett olvasni. Az aggodalmat, a kételyt és azt a határtalan szeretetet, amit érzett Dean iránt. Egy lépést tett bátyja felé, így már egy ponton összeért a mellkasuk. Mélyebben kezdtek lélegezni, zaklatottság ült ki az arcukra. Pár pillanatig így álltak, aztán mindketten arrébb léptek. Az idősebb testvér lábai megremegtek, ezért gyorsan leült, és bámulta öccsét, aki időközben hátat fordított, hogy ő is leplezze izgalmát. Annyi minden történt, annyi rossz és kegyetlen dolgot látott már, de eddig még semmi nem viselte meg ennyire.

Pár pillanat múlva Sam odasétált hozzá, kezében két sörrel, és az egyiket átnyújtotta neki. Bátyja hálásan felpillantott rá, majd meghúzta az üveget. Órákon keresztül üldögéltek, és iszogattak teljesen szótlanul. Nem is kellettek most a szavak, elég volt néhány véletlenül összetalálkozó tekintet ahhoz, hogy tudják, mennyire őrlődik most a másik.

Másnap ismét elmentek azokra a helyekre, ahol a jeleket találták, de azok eltűntek. Mindet végigjárták, és sehol, még csak nyoma sem volt a démonidézéseknek, de még csak a leláncolásoknak sem. Tanácstalanok voltak. Bobby halála óta semmi segítségük nem maradt, így csak magukra számíthattak. De most nem tudták mihez kezdjenek. Minden nyom eltűnt, a démonok szintén.

Úgy döntöttek még egy pár napot Seattleben maradnak, hátha feltűnik valami. Éppen egy kocsmában üldögéltek, és iszogattak, amikor egy fiatal férfi odalépett hozzájuk, és megszólította őket.

Beszélni akarok veletek.

Igen? Na és miről? – kérdezte Dean nem túl kedvesen

Majd kint elmondom, kövessetek!

Persze. Azt se tudjuk ki vagy, de rohanjuk, mert te úgy akarod?

A nevemet nem árulhatom el, de van olyan, amit tudhattok rólam – mondta a férfi, miközben szeme feketévé változott.

Ugye tudod, hogyha kimegyünk veled, akkor megdöglesz?

Dean! – szólt rá Sam a bátyjára.

Nagy kárt tenni nem tudtok bennem, legfeljebb a testet ölhetitek meg, amit éppen viselek. De azt úgysem akarjátok – suttogta a démon gonosz vigyorral az arcán. – Gyertek! – A testvérek követték a férfit, aki megállt egy csöndes és sötét helyen.

Na bökd ki, hogy mit akarsz, és takarodj!

Türelem!

Türelem? Na az, ami nekünk most nincs – szólt bele most már Sam is.

Nahát, Sam. Pont rólad van most szó. Menjetek el innen. Valami olyasmi készülődik, amiben nagyon megégethetitek magatokat.

Mióta érdekli a mi sorsunk a démonokat?

Nehogy azt hidd, hogy érted aggódok Dean. Felőlem akár ebben a pillanatban is felfordulhatnál. Viszont Samet akarom megóvni. Ő fontos a számunkra. És legnagyobb sajnálatomra, ehhez rád is szükség van.

Miért? – kérdezte elcsukló hangon a fiatalabb testvér.

Mindent megtudsz, ha majd eljön az ideje. A lényeg, hogy minél gyorsabban eltűnjetek innen. Mert ameddig el nem jön a fekete nap, semmi védelmed nincs.

Itt vagyok én! – szólt közbe Dean.

Pont ezért van rád is szükség!

Milyen fekete nap? Egyáltalán miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Sam

Már így is túl sokat mondtam. Mennem kell – mondta még utoljára a démon, mielőtt elhagyta volna a férfi testét, aki élettelenül csuklott össze. Mindketten odarohantak hozzá, de már halott volt.

Eddig nem ölték meg a démonok a megszállt testet. Ezt most miért tette?

Nem Dean, ez már előtte is halott volt. De akkor miért szállnak meg hullákat?

Fogalmam sincs.

Mit jelenthetett, amiről beszélt?

Én nem tudom. Tudod milyenek ezek az átokfajzatok. Bármit bevetnek, hogy összezavarjanak.

Én nem hiszem, hogy csak trükk lett volna. Elég őszintének tűnt. – Ezek hallatán Dean elmosolyodott.

Sammy, annyira imádom benned ezt – mondta, miközben önkéntelenül is megfogta öccse arcát, aki ekkor csak lehunyta a szemét, és szemöldökét megemelte. Ez a gyors érintés csak pár másodpercig tartott, de mindkettőjüknek kis megnyugvást okozott. Névtelenül felhívták a rendőrséget, hogy bejelentsék a holttestet, aztán tovább álltak egy másik bárba. Ott tovább iszogattak, de valahogy most egy kicsit oldottabb volt a hangulat közöttük, nem voltak annyira gondterheltek. De azért mindkettejük agyában motoszkáltak a hallottak.

Még nem tudták eldönteni, hogy valóban menekülőre fogják, vagy maradjanak, és megvárják, hogy mi fog történni. De felelőtlenség lett volna a kíváncsiságuknak engedni, ezt ők is tudták. Mindenesetre vártak még egy kicsit, és közben tényleg furcsa dolgok kezdtek történni. Megváltozott az időjárás, pár nap alatt Seattleben szokatlan meleg lett, aztán egyre több embert tűnt el, akik néhány nap múlva visszatértek, de teljesen megváltozott a viselkedésük. Semmi nem bizonyította, hogy démoni erők állnak a háttérben, de mindesetre furcsa volt, és ezért még tovább nyúlt az ott maradásuk. A napok hetek lettek, és a végén már több mint két hónapja nyomozgattak a különös dolgok után. De látszólag semmi összefüggés nem volt a történtek között. Viszont érezni lehetett, hogy valóban készül valami. A város egész lakossága feszültebb lett, egyre több baleset, betörés, rablás és gyilkosság történt, de még mindig nem volt semmi természetfeletti nyom.

A fiúkra is hatással voltak a történtek, egyre lehangoltabbak lettek, és egyre agresszívabbak is. Ebben közrejátszott a köztük lévő állandó feszültség. Vágyaikat és érzéseiket visszafojtva éltek egymás mellett ez idő alatt, ami sokszor megzavarta mindkettőjüket, és nehezen tudtak koncentrálni.

Sam rémülten ült fel az ágyban, szabályosan csöpögött róla az izzadtság, és fejében őrjítő volt a fájdalom. Felkelt, kiment a mosdóba, hogy megmosakodjon, azonban a hideg víz nem hűtötte le lángoló arcát. Felnézett a tükörbe, de mintha nem önmagát látta volna benne, hanem az álmában szereplő szörnyeteget, amivé vált. Megpróbált minél halkabban visszaosonni a szobába, nehogy felébressze Deant, de amire visszaért bátyja már az ágya szélén ült.

Mi a baj, Sammy?

Álmodtam. De ez most nem olyan volt, mint a többi.

Miért mit álmodtál öcskös? Mindig van valami jelentősége, ha álmodsz.

Nem tudom. Olyan értelmetlen volt az egész. Most magamról álmodtam, de valahogy mégsem én voltam. Egy csomó démon, meg más pokoli lény volt körülöttem, és Samaelnek szólítottak.

Ez tényleg furcsa. Sőt egész hátborzongató… Lehet, hogy tényleg minél hamarabb le kéne lépnünk innen, mielőtt valami gáz lesz.

Talán igazad van Dean. De meneküljünk el a történések elől? Futamodjunk meg? Meg amúgy is tudni akarom, miről beszélt az a démon. És miért kellek én nekik? Mit akarnak tőlem? Ezt csak itt tudhatjuk meg.

Sammy. Lehet, hogy tényleg veszélyben vagy. Nem kéne megkockáztatni, hogy történjen veled valami.

Mi az, már nem is akkora hülyeség, amit mondott? Talán hiszel egy démonnak?

Nem tudom már, hogy mit higgyek, és mit ne. Az egész annyira furcsa. Meg vagyok zavarodva, Sammy. Már rég kicsúszott az egész kibaszott életem irányítása a kezemből – hadarta egyre zaklatottabban, miközben a fejét dörzsölte. Szemeiben valóban elveszettség csillogott. Öccse közelebb lépett hozzá, majd leguggolt bátyja mellé, és onnan tekintett fel rá. Kezeit erősen sajátjába fogta, aztán még közelebb húzódott, végül nekifeszítette magát bátyja combjának, fejét felemelte, és egy lágy csókot nyomott a szájára. De Dean elfordította a fejét, felpattant az ágyról, és odarohant az ablakhoz.

Ne, Sam. Most képtelen vagyok rá. Pedig el se hinnéd, hogy mennyire szeretném, hogy mennyire akarlak. De nem hiszem, hogy ez most helyes lenne. Igazából úgy érzem, hogy ez az egész szarság pont amiatt van, hogy nem bírtunk uralkodni magunkon. Ez az egész büntetés amiatt…

Hogy mondhatsz ilyet Dean? Egyáltalán, hogy juthatott eszedbe? Te mondod állandóan, hogy nincs semmilyen felettünk álló hatalom! Hogy minden a mi döntéseinken múlik! – Hirtelen felállt, és közelebb lépett.

Hát kurvára másképp gondolom mostmár! Gondolj bele Sam! Minden akkor kezdődött, amikor először keféltünk! Engem elrabolt a sárgaszemű, te gyilkoltál, én lefeküdtem azzal a démonszukával! Bobby is meghalt! És véletlenül romlottak el a dolgok az első alkalom óta? Nem hinném – mondta az utolsó szavakat beletörődő hangon.

Dean, mindent csak a kimerültség mondat veled! Mikor pihentél, mikor aludtál, úgy istenigazából mióta itt találkoztunk? Nyugodj meg – suttogta, már szinte bátyja fülébe, miközben átkarolta vállait, és testvére visszaölelt. Dean remegni kezdett, és arcát belefúrta öccse nyakába. Pár pillanatig álltak így, aztán Sam ismét megpróbálta megcsókolni őt, de Dean megint visszautasította. Kilökte magát az ölelésből.

Mondtam, hogy nem! Nem érted meg? – ordította, és kiviharzott a szobából. Sam nem indult utána, csak állt csalódott arccal és könnyes szemmel bámulta az ajtót. El sem tudta képzelni mi ütött most Deanbe, aki már lassan két éve folyamatosan azért küzdött, hogy visszakapja, most pedig egyszerűen eltaszítja magától.

„Hello, itt Dean Winchester. Hagyj üzenetet." Már huszadszor hallotta ezt Sam, de még mindig nem adta fel. Végigjárta az összes csehót a környéken, de sehol nem találta testvérét, aki szokatlan módon, még az Impalát is otthagyta a motel parkolójában. Dean szőrén-szálán eltűnt.

Amikor Sam már feladta a keresést, hirtelen egy nő jelent meg előtte.

Sam!

Ismerlek?

Igen már beszéltünk – felvillantotta teljesen fekete szemeit. – Biztos emlékszel még rá. Azt mondtam, hogy menjetek el innen! Ennek ellenére még mindig itt vagytok. Ha nem tűntök el nagyon gyorsan a bátyáddal, tényleg komoly bajotok eshet.

Áruld már el végre, hogy miért vagyok ilyen fontos nektek?

Majd időben megtudod. A bátyád a tengerparton van. Ha tovább maradtok, már nem lesz, ami megvédjen titeket. Én vagyok itt az utolsó, és nekem is mennem kell hamarosan. Menjetek, minél gyorsabban – mondta a démon kétségbe esetten. Látszott, hogy valóban retteg valamitől, de hogy mitől azt nem árulta el.

Várj! – kiáltotta Sam, amikor a nő elindult. – Azt áruld még el, hogy ki küldött.

Tudod te azt nagyon jól.

De miért akar most megvédeni minket a sárgaszemű?

Hát nem érted? Soha nem is akart titeket elpusztítani! – mondta, mielőtt végleg eltűnt volna egy sikátorban.

Sam visszarohant a motelhez, beült a kocsiba, és lehajtott a tengerpartra, hogy megkeresse Deant. Kezében elemlámpával járta végig a mólót, közben folyamatosan tárcsázta testvére számát, de mindig csak a hangpostája válaszolt. Aztán olyan félóra múlva rátalált bátyjára, aki a homokban ült, egy oszlopnak támaszkodva, és nézte a hullámzó tengert, közben pedig apró kavicsokat dobált a vízbe. Sam közelebb ment, és kezét Dean vállára tette.

Sejtettem, hogy meg fogsz találni.

Mennünk kell. Gyere vissza motelbe, és hagyjuk itt Seattle-t.

Nem megyek sehová. Kinyírom itt, akit kell, ha bele is kell döglenem.

Nem maradsz itt. Elmegyünk. Állj fel! – mondta parancsolva.

Bátyja csak nézett rá meglepett tekintettel, de felállt, és elindult öccsével. Erre a hangnemre volt most szüksége, hogy egy kicsit magához térjen. A kocsinál Sam odadobta neki az Impala kulcsait, és beült az anyósülésre. Pár óra múlva már Oregonban jártak. A nyirkos és esős kisvárosokat felváltották a vörös homokos, sivatagos puszták. Hosszú ideig autóztak, míg végre találtak egy motelt a semmi közepén. Kibéreltek egy szobát, ahová amint beléptek már dőltek is fáradtan az ágyakra. Valahogy itt minden más volt, mint Seattleben. Nem kavargott bennük annyi érzés, szinte üres volt a fejük, de ezt most nem is bánták. Nagyon nehéz időszak volt a hátuk mögött, igazi pihenésre volt szükségük.

Egy hete lehettek ott, amikor Sam telefonja megcsörrent. Egy vadász volt az, akivel akkor ismerkedett meg, miután elhagyta Deant. Ez a férfi sokat segített neki azalatt az idő alatt, és most ő kérte Sam segítségét, és valami különös véletlen folytán ő is épp Oregonban, Redmondban volt.

Másnap már Redmondban is voltak, de Sam egyedül kereste meg az ismerősét, mivel az kimondottan megkérte rá, hogy ne vigye magával a bátyját.

Sam! Nem is sejtettem, hogy ilyen hamar ideérsz! – mondta a férfi, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, aztán szívélyesen kezet fogott vele.

Jonas. Örülök, hogy látlak – ezzel belépett a kicsi, de takaros szobába. – Nagyon izgatott voltál a telefonban, gondoltam jobb, ha minél előbb jövök. Különben sem voltunk messze.

Hallom megint a bátyáddal vadászgattok, Bobby Singer halála óta.

Jah. Sokkal könnyebb így.

Gondolom. Emlékszem milyen híretek volt annak idején – mondta cinikusan Jonas.

Na, de mesélj, mi is történt?

Eltűnt az unokahúgom. Ként és ektoplazmát is találtam a lakásán, és nem tudtam, mihez kezdjek.

Ként is és ektoplazmát? Mióta dolgoznak együtt a szellemek és a démonok?

Hát ez az én gondom is. Nem tudom, mihez kezdjek.

Utána nézhetek pár dolognak, de Dean nélkül nem hiszem, hogy sokra megyek.

Nem hiszem, hogy be kéne vonni ebbe a bátyádat is.

Pedig ha kell a segítségem, akkor bizony Deant is be kell avatni.

Jonasnak nem nagyon tetszett az ötlet, de mást nem tudott tenni, belement a dologba. Sam felhívta testvérét, aztán együtt indultak a bárba, ahol a bátyja már várta őket.

Amikor beléptek a kocsmába és Dean meglátta őket, egyből felállt az asztaltól, arca pedig eltorzult. Feléjük sietett, és köszönés helyett egy óriásit húzott be Jonasnak.

Én is örülök, hogy látlak Dean.

Én már nem annyira, te szemétláda.

Ti ismeritek egymást? – kérdezte elkerekedő szemekkel Sam.

Igen. Ha megmondtad volna, hogy vele fogsz találkozni, tuti, hogy nem hozlak ide!

Pont ezért nem mondtam meg az öcsédnek, hogy ismerjük egymást.

Ó, egyszer úgyis kitaposom a beledet Jonas! – ordította Dean, miközben ismét ütni készült, de a másik férfi is támadott.

Elég volt! Higgadjatok le mindketten! – állt közéjük Sam. – És végre elárulhatnátok, hogy mi bajotok van egymással.

Mindössze annyi, hogy a kedves barátod egy rohadt szemétláda! – mondta még mindig ingerülten Dean, Jonas pedig csak sunyin mosolygott. – Letörlöm ezt a vigyort az arcodról, figyeld meg!

Állítsd le magad! Most azonnal elmondjátok, hogy mi van!

Oké, de vendégeim vagytok egy italra, kárpótlásként. Rendben Dean?

Elég gyenge kárpótlás, haver. Akkor én egy Wild Turkey whisky-t kérek, duplát. – Mikor látta Jonas arcát eltorzulni, egy önelégült vigyort nyomott le. – Hiszen tudom, hogy neked a pénz nem akadály – tette még hozzá, láthatóan utalva ezzel valamire. A férfi csak meghúzta a vállát, és a pultnál rögtön hármat kért az italból.

Akkor kezdhettek mesélni – szólalt meg Sam, miután leültek egy asztalhoz.

Na, meséld el az öcsémnek, hogyan loptál meg! Hogyan tettél többször egymás után keresztbe, és hogyan akadályoztad meg, hogy kinyírjam, azt a szellemet Louisville-ben. És a többi szarságot is!

Azért nem volt ez ilyen súlyos – kacsintott Samre a vadász. – Te sem voltál épp udvarias akkor velem.

Biztos azért, mert okom volt rá. – Dean eleresztette azt az igazi Dean-es dögöljmeg-vigyort, amitől Samnek is mosoly szaladt az arcára. Nem látta ezt az arckifejezést már nagyon régen, és hiányzott is neki. De most mégis közbeszólt.

Eddig szép és jó, de hogy is történtek a dolgok?

Hát az úgy volt öcsi, hogy miután dobbantottál két éve, Louisvillebe indultam, mert hallottam egy szellemről. Ott találkoztam a kis Jonas-szal. Először tök jól összehaverkodtunk, azt hittem, segíteni fog. Úgy is volt az elején, aztán egyszer szépen fogta magát a temetőben, és pofán nyomott az ásóval. Mindent elszedett tőlem, gyakorlatilag kizsebelt. Pénzt, iratokat és az Impala kulcsát is elvitte, természetesen a Kicsikémet is. Amit csak két várossal arrébb találtam meg, használhatatlan állapotban. Majd egy hónapba került mire helyrepofoztuk Bobbyval.

Hú, haver, az Impalához nem kellett volna hozzányúlnod. Nem csodálom, hogy így berágott rád. És még képes voltál velem jópofizni, ezek után?

És a legjobbat nem is mondta – Jonas arcán még mindig ott ült az az idegesítő vigyor.

Ó, fogd be a pofádat! – háborodott fel ismét az idősebb testvér. – Komolyan mondom, ha nem kussolsz el, szétverem azt a sunyi képedet!

Most már felesleges dühöngened Dean! Akkor kellett volna gondolkodnod, amikor elkezdted kurogatni a saját öcsédet! – Dean nem válaszolt, csak felállt, és az asztalon keresztül állon vágta a másik vadászt.

Fogalmad sincs arról, hogy mi történt akkor! Közöd sincs hozzá! – ordította, úgy, hogy nyakán kidudorodtak az erek. - Gyere Sammy, menjünk innen.

Egy pillanat – válaszolta az öccse, majd visszafordult, és ő is behúzott egyet Jonasnak. – Most már mehetünk.

Szép ütés volt öcsi – mosolygott Dean elismerően, miközben kisétáltak a kocsmából.

Folyt.köv.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean alsónadrágban és egy pólóban ment ajtót nyitni, de először körbenézett a szobában, öccse után kutatva, aki szemmel láthatólag már rég elment valahová.

- Megyek, már! Nem kell szétverni azt a rohadt ajtót! – üvöltötte, résnyire nyitott szemekkel, és odabukdácsolt az ajtóhoz. De amikor kinyitotta azt, és meglátta, hogy ki áll ott, azonnal vissza is csukta. A látogató tovább kopogtatott, egészen addig, amíg Dean vissza nem ment újra ajtót nyitni. – Mi a faszt akarsz Jonas? – kérdezte a feldagadt arcú férfitől.

- Először is fegyverszünetet. Másodszor, tényleg szükségem van a segítségetekre.

- És miből gondolod, hogy segítünk?

Mert nem rólam van szó, hanem az unokahúgomról. Gondolod, hogy nekem akkora öröm pont tőletek segítséget kérni? – kérdezte, és hangja őszintének tűnt. – Gondolom, az öcséd elmondta, hogy miért hívtam őt ide. Ti vagytok az utolsó reményem.

- Gyere be – mondta végül Dean. – Sört?

- Kérek.

Dean odasétált a hűtőhöz, és kivett belőle egy üveggel, átnyújtotta Jonasnak, majd öltözködni kezdett. Ebben a pillanatban lépett be Sam az ajtón. Szemei elkerekedtek, amikor meglátta az asztalnál söröző Jonast, és a bátyját, aki éppen a zipzárjával és övével volt elfoglalva.

„Istenem, add, hogy ne…" – könyörögte magában.

- Mi van veled öcskös, megdermedtél?

- Ööö, izé, hoztam kávét és reggelit!

- Á, koffein! – csillant meg Dean szeme, és kikapta testvére kezéből az egyik poharat, majd ő is leült az asztalhoz, aztán pedig a papírzacskóban kezdett kotorászni, ami az ételt rejtette. – Ezt nem hiszem el, Sammy! Egy isten vagy! – mondta boldogságtól sugárzó arccal, amikor megtalálta az óriás sonkásszendvicset.

- Nem, csak ismerlek – mondta, miközben megpaskolta bátyja vállát, aki már teli szájjal habzsolt. Sam is leült, és nagyot kortyolt a kávéjából, ügyet sem vetve a furcsa pofát vágó vendégükről.

- Nahát, a családi idill – morogta Jonas gúnyos arckifejezéssel. Erre Dean csak egy halálos tekintettel reagált. – Oké, oké. Bocsánat.

- Így már mindjárt jobb. – dünnyögte Dean. Sam csak nézett rájuk, fogalma sem volt, hogy mi folyik.

- Lemaradtam valamiről?

- Semmi különösről. Csak megegyeztünk, hogy Jonas jó kisfiú lesz, mi pedig segítünk neki megkeresni az unokahúgát.

- Nagyszerű… Akkor kicsit többet is elárulhatnál róla – fordult Sam a férfihez. – Mikor tűnt el, hogy nézett ki, ilyesmi.

- April a neve. Úgy egy hónapja tűnt el, de állítólag látták Seattleben.

- Az a rohadt város… - morgott Dean a háttérben.

- Folytasd.

- Szóval itt volt lakása. Azt meg már mondtam, hogy démoni és szellemre utaló nyomokat is találtam ott.

- Fénykép esetleg?

Jonas előkotorászta tárcáját, kivett belőle egy fotót, majd átnyújtotta. Sam egy pillanat alatt leizzadt. Dean észrevette, hogy valami nem stimmel az öccsével.

- Hé, Sammy! Minden rendben van? – kérdezte. Sam csak a fényképre mutatott. – Mi a fasz?

- Mi bajotok?

- Honnan ismered Daniel Rogerst? – kérdezték egyszerre.

- Danny bácsit? Ő nagybátyám, és April apja.

- Hogy az a jó büdös… - morogta Dean, és fejét dörzsölve elfordult. – Hogy lehet az, hogy minden ennyire összekapcsolódik?

- Ismeritek Danny bácsit?

- Igen – mondta Sam. – És tartozunk is neki. Úgyhogy induljunk April lakásába.

Nem sokkal később már a lány házában kutattak, amiben rettenetes rendetlenség volt. A bútorok felborogatva, a tapéta letépkedve.

- Olyan mintha harcoltak volna itt. És még mindig bűzlik a kéntől az egész – mondta fintorogva Dean.

- Ráadásul mindent beterít ez gusztustalanság – folytatta Jonas, miközben épp a ragadós ektoplazmából próbált kihúzni egy könyvet.

- Mi van haver, olvasgatni akarsz? – kérdezte Dean.

- Én legalább nem csak pornót olvasok!

- Hé! – kiáltott Dean miközben ingerülten indult Jonas felé.

- Jézusom, olyanok vagytok mint a gyerekek! Próbáljatok már meg felnőtt férfiként viselkedni! – csattant fel Sam. – Elég volt nekem egy nagyra nőtt gyerek, most kaptam még egyet… - morogta.

- Nem is vagyok olyan, mint egy gyerek – biggyesztette le ajkát az idősebb testvér. Jonasból kitört a röhögés, mire Dean csak haragosan odabólintott, amitől a másik férfi abbahagyta a nevetést.

- Erről beszéltem! Add ide azt a könyvet! – Sam belelapozott. – Nocsak. Misztérium és Mágia. Nem túl bizalomgerjesztő a címe.

- Várj Sammy. Ezt láttam annak idején Bobbynál is. Valamit mondott is róla – motyogta miközben tarkóját vakarta és gondolkodott.

- Látom, nem megy az agytorna Winchester.

- Tudod Jonas, az én agyam olyan, mint a kicsikém. Lassan indul be, de utána száguld.

- Persze – vigyorgott Sam, és leült az egyik tiszta székre.

- Te meg mit csinálsz? – kérdezte a bátyja.

- Élvezem a műsort – mondta, miközben testvérére és Jonasra mutatott.

A két férfi többet nem civakodott a kutatás közben, így félóra múlva már a motel felé tartottak. Amikor odaértek, Jonas elment vacsoráért, és valami piáért, míg a két testvér lemosta magáról a mocskot.

- Csak azt nem tudom, hogy Jonas hogyan nem piszkolta össze magát, amikor nekem még a fülemből is az a szar folyik – mondta mikor kilépett a fürdőből. Csak boxer és póló volt rajta, vizes haját pedig megrázta, mint egy kutya. Odalépett bátyja ágyához, és leült. – Dean – szólalt meg félénken.

- Igen? – nézett fel a könyvből testvére. Sam csak bámult bele a csillogó zöld szemekbe, és nem tudott megszólalni. Dean elmosolyodott, és visszatért a könyvhöz. Ekkor Jonas lökte be az ajtót, kezében egy halom zacskóval.

- Nem kell ám segíteni, á, dehogy – dünnyögte, majd ledobta az asztalra a cuccot. Dean felkelt az ágyról, és elővette a tárcáját.

- Mennyivel tartozunk érte?

- Haver, semmivel. Seggfej voltam veletek, és mégis segítetek nekem. Ez a minimum.

- Hát nem a két szép szemedért tesszük, hanem mert a nagybátyád rengeteget segített nekünk. Tényleg! Mr. Rogers miért nem kért tőlünk segítséget?

-Az öreg nem szeret szívességet kérni. Meg amúgy is úgy gondolta, hogy nem tartoztok neki semmivel. Tudjátok, az az ügy apátokkal és Bobby Singerrel.

- Igazából mi nem tudunk róla semmit – mondta Sam. – Hallgatunk.

Jonas elmesélte nekik, hogy az ő apja is vadász volt, és egyszer úgy húsz évvel azelőtt Daniel Rogerst megtámadta egy csapat vámpír. Az öreg Jonas apjának szólt, akinek túl nagy falat volt az ügy, és ezért szólt Johnnak és Bobbynak. Ők ketten mentették meg az akkor 2 éves Aprilt a vámpírok kezei közül, viszont a harc közben Jonas apja meghalt.

- Sajnálom, ami az apáddal történt – mondta Dean, miután a férfi befejezte a történetet.

- Nincs mit sajnálnod. Ez egy ilyen szakma. A vakszerencsének köszönhetően élek még én is.

- Bassza meg! Eszembe jutott!

- Mi? – kérdezte Sam a bátyjától.

- Hát a könyv. Tudod, amit April lakásából hoztunk. Azért emlékszem rá, mert volt egyszer egy ügy, amiben egy fiatal nő átkot bocsátott saját magára, egy sima versnek tűnő varázslattal, amit a könyvben talált.

- Megátkozta saját magát a könyvvel? Mi a szar ez?

- Nem tudom pontosan, de az biztos, hogy kimondottan ezért íródott ez a könyv.

- Nagyszerű. De mit keresett ez az unokahúgomnál? – kérdezte Jonas.

Sam felnyitotta a laptopját, és rákeresett a könyvre a neten. Kiderült, hogy ebben a városban csak egy könyvesboltban árulják, ami egy fiatal nő tulajdonában van. Ezután útnak indult a városban, a nő után érdeklődni.

- Na, megtudtam a nő nevét – kezdte Sam, mikor belépett az ajtón. Még csak nem is köszönt a másik két férfinak. – Jenna Wilsonnak hívják. Falja a férfiakat, minden este másikat visz haza a közeli bárból. Öltözzetek.

- Minek? – kérdezte egyszerre Dean és Jonas.

- Csajozni megyünk – mondta gonosz vigyorral az arcán.

- Hogy mi?

- Öltözzetek. Te is Jonas!

- Vissza kell mennem a saját szobámba, ott vannak a ruháim.

20 perc telhetett el, amikor a férfi visszatért a testvérek szobájába.

- Így nem jöhetsz Jonas.

- Miért? Ez a legjobb göncöm.

- Úgy nézel ki benne, mint egy rossz strici. Így be nem teszed velem a lábad a bárba – mondta neki Dean. – Keresünk neked valami ruhát. Viszont az enyémek nem hiszem, hogy jók lesznek rád.

Valóban nem lettek volna jó rá Dean cuccai, mivel Jonas majdnem olyan magas volt mint Sam, viszont sokkal vékonyabb és markáns, csontos arcú, egészen sötét barna szemekkel. A férfi tehát felvette Sam egyik farmerjét, fekete pólóját, és egyik farmer kabátját.

- Na így mindjárt más, mint abban a piros izében – mondta elégedett arccal Dean. – Egész jól nézel ki.

- Nyomás, mert kezdem úgy érezni magam, mint ha a Pygmalionban lennénk – szólalt meg Sam.

- Hogy miben?

- Mindegy, induljunk.

A bárban rengeteg nő volt, rengeteg kiéhezett nő. Elég kellemetlenül érezték magukat mindhárman. A bárpulthoz ültek le, és elég drága piákat rendeltek, hogy felhívják magukra a figyelmet.

- Ott van a nő a sarokban – mutatta a többieknek Sam.

- Elég csinoska – jegyezte meg Dean, amire öccse csak gyilkos pillantással reagált, amitől Dean arcáról lefagyott a vigyor, és bocsánat kérően nézett vissza öccsére. A nő viszont felfigyelt a három férfira a pultnál. Felállt barátnői mellől, és párduc léptekkel odasétált a fiúkhoz.

- Jó estét uraim – mondta csábító mosollyal az arcán. – A barátnőimmel arra gondoltunk, hogy csatlakozhatnának hozzánk – ezzel az asztaluk felé intett.

- Hát nem szégyenlős a csaj – súgta Dean a másik két férfinak. – Hát persze, kisasszony! Megtiszteltetés, hogy ilyen gyönyörű hölgyek invitálnak minket! – mondta immár hangosan.

Miután odaültek az asztalhoz, a három nő szinte rájuk mászott, amit Jonas szemmel láthatóan élvezett, de Sam és Dean már nem annyira. Főleg Sam, mivel Jenna pont őt szúrta ki magának, és eléggé egyértelmű jelzéseket adott. Többször megérintette a kezét, egészen közel ült hozzá, igyekezett felhívni a figyelmet a mély dekoltázsára. Sam eléggé feszült volt a nő közeledésétől, de amikor Jenna még a hajába is beletúrt, hirtelen felugrott az asztaltól, és azzal az ürüggyel, hogy fel kell keresnie a mellékhelységet elrohant.

- A barátjuk eléggé félénk – jegyezte meg a nő.

- Ó, igen az öcsém, kicsit nyámnyila – vigyorgott Dean. – De imádnivaló fickó.

- Szóval maguk testvérek – nézett Jonasra és Deanre.

- Nem, én csak egy régi barát vagyok – szólt közbe a férfi.

Sam elég hosszú ideig elmaradt, bátyja már aggódott érte, ezért utána indult. Háttal egy mosdókagylóra támaszkodva talált rá.

- Mi a baj öcsi?

- Semmi, tényleg semmi.

- Nem úgy nézel ki. Bánt valami?

- Csak ez a Jenna. Undorok attól, hogy hozzám ér!

- Ugyan Sammy, jó csaj ez! – szólt Dean, hangjában azért némi keserűséggel.

- Hagyj ezzel békén – kiáltotta. – Tudod nagyon jól, hogy… - suttogta, és elfordult. Szemében könnyek kezdtek csillogni, és szerencsétlenségére Dean a tükörből mindent látott. – Menjünk inkább.

- Várj – szólalt meg a bátyja, amikor Sam már az ajtó felé indult, Dean gyorsan elé lépett, és hátát nekifeszítette a bejáratnak. Néztek egymás szikrázó zöld szemeibe, aztán az idősebb testvér megfogta öccse gallérját, magához húzta, és lopva megcsókolta.

- Ez most? Nem azt mondtad, hogy…

- Sssh! Menjünk vissza, később megbeszéljük.

- Nem bírom elviselni, hogy ha az nő hozzám ér!

- Sammy, bele kell menni a játékba, ha ki akarjuk deríteni, hogy mi van. De nehogy azt hidd, hogy nekem könnyű végignézni, ahogy fogdos téged – mondta, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót.

Mikor visszaértek, észrevették, hogy Jonas eltűnt, és a barátnők is kevesebben vannak. Jenna felvilágosította őket, hogy a férfi lelépett egy Meredith nevű nővel. Lassan Sam is feloldódott, belement a játékba, és flörtölni kezdett Jennával. Nemsokára a nő menni akart, és megkérte őt, hogy kísérje haza. Sam ijedten Deanre nézett, aki rábólintott a dologra. Így a két párocska együtt indult útnak. A két fiú átkarolta a két nő derekát, és tettetett érdeklődéssel cseverésztek egészen Jenna házáig.

- Sam, behívhatlak egy kávéra?

- Ah, köszönöm, de nem. Jenna szerintem, te sokkal értékesebb vagy annál, hogy oda add magad, ilyen rövid ismeretség után. Én szívesen találkoznék még veled máskor is, de ezt az ajánlatot most kihagynám – mondta Sam teljesen hihetően színészkedve. A nő csak nézett rá csillogó szemekkel, és búcsúzóul egy puszit nyomott a fiatal férfi arcára.

- És te? Csatlakozol hozzám? – kérdezte a másik nő Deant.

- Nem, az öcsémmel tartok – mondta határozottan.

- Bunkó! – kiáltotta, majd berohant Jenna után a házba.

Visszamentek az autóért, majd a motelbe mentek. Nem került szóba a wc-ben elcsattant csók, de elég kedélyesen beszélgettek a bárban történtekről.

- Hallod, amilyen szöveget lenyomtál a csajnak, biztos benedvesedett a bugyija tőle!

- Te meg lehettél volna azzal a másikkal sokkal kedvesebb is.

- Tudod milyen vagyok.

- Túlságosan is – mosolygott Sam.

Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, kabátját felakasztotta és vetkőzni kezdett. Dean az ágyon ülve figyelte öccsét. Nagyot nyelt mikor Sam felsőteste szabaddá vált, amikor pedig nadrágja zárjával foglalatoskodott, homlokán végig futott az izzadtság. Nehezére esett még a lélegzetvétel is. De nem lépett oda, nem kezdeményezett, pedig nehezére esett uralkodni magán. Csak nézte testvérét, és közben fel-felvillant néhány emlék. Már nem is látta, hogy Sam alsónadrágban leül mellé az ágyra, annyira belemélyedt a gondolataiba.

- Dean.

- Huh? – riadt fel az álmodozásból.

- Csak tudod, a bárban, a wc-ben…

- Igen?

- Szóval mi volt az? Hiszen nemrég még azt mondtad, hogy nem akarod ezt. Hogy minden hiba volt. És most meg mégis? Nem értelek téged.

- Én sem értem magam, hidd el. Minden porcikámmal akarlak, de közben valami bennem azt üvölti, hogy ne tegyem, mert ez rontott el mindent. El se tudod képzelni, hogy milyen nehéz ez nekem.

- Nem? Akkor képzeld magad a helyzetembe Dean. Néha komolyan azt hiszem, hogy nem bírom tovább. Kezd ez az egész túl sok lenni nekem.

- Tudom Sammy, tudom. Nekem is sok már ez.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy beszélgettek a köztük történtekről. Most sem jutottak előrébb, de legalább beszéltek róla, hiszen már mindkettejüket mérgezte belülről a felgyülemlett feszültség.

Azonban Dean nem nyugodott meg ettől a beszélgetéstől, sőt csak még zaklatottabb lett tőle. Főleg, hogy Sam ott ült mellette, annyira közel, hogy nem csak az illata bódította meg, hanem szinte érezte a testéből áradó meleget, és ez megszédítette. Sam pedig csak beszélt és beszélt, nem is sejtve, hogy bátyja már nem is hallja, amit mondd. Dean csak öccse ajkait figyelte. Teste lángolt, és az ahogy, Sam néha kidugta nyelvét, hogy száraz ajkait megnedvesítse magyarázás közben, még jobban megnehezítette a helyzetét. Hiába próbált uralkodni magán, hiába mondogatta magának, hogy ne tegye, egyszer csak odafordul testvéréhez, megragadta a tarkóját és megcsókolta. Sam most nem lepődött meg, nem hőkölt hátra, hanem azonnal visszacsókolt. Meg sem próbálta átvenni most az irányítást, csak átengedte magát a gyengédségnek.

Dean óvatosan csókolta, nem akarta egyből lerohanni, és ez nagy önuralomról tanúskodott, mivel legszívesebb azonnal leteperte volna. De azt akarta, hogy ez most másmilyen legyen. Kényeztetni akarta öccse minden egyes porcikáját, hogy az érezze, hogy milyen különleges.

- Dean – szólalt meg Sam mikor egy pillanatra elszakadtak egymás ajkaitól. – Most akkor, hogyan tovább?

- Már nem érdekel semmi, csak te – suttogta, majd kicsit megízlelte Sam alsó ajkát. – Csakis te. – Óvatosan hátradöntötte testvérét, aki lehúzta róla pólóját, és belecsókolt a nyakába. Dean egyik karjára támaszkodott, majd szájával becézgetni kezdte Sam arcát, nyakát, aztán lassan lejjebb kúszott, és elidőzött az izmos hasfalon. Öccse betúrt kócos hajába, Dean pedig hálásan felnézett rá, majd szemeit ismét lehunyta, és csak Samre koncentrált. Simogatni kezdte az alsón keresztül férfiasságát, amit a másik férfi, csak elégedett sóhajokkal nyugtázott. Bátyja néha-néha feltekintett, hogy lássa a számára oly gyönyörű arcot. Lassan lehúzta öccse boxerét, és így masszírozta tovább őt, míg szájával tovább kényeztette mellkasát, amit csak néhány csókkal tört meg. Mikor Sam egyre gyorsabban lélegzett, gyorsabban kezdte kezét mozgatni, és még több csókot lehelt öccsé fülébe és ajkaira. Végül Sam teste megfeszült, és elélvezett. Dean ekkor melléfeküdt, és gyönyörködni kezdett testvére arcában, aki pilláit még mindig szorosan lehunyva tartotta, de szája már mosolyra görbült, mert érezte a fürkésző pillantásokat. Felnyitotta szemét, majd magához vonta Deant

- Köszönöm – sóhajtotta.

- Nem, én köszönöm – válaszolta a bátyja. – Köszönöm, hogy vagy.

- Dean, ez már nyálas – mondta vigyorogva.

- Pofa be – mondta, és visszamosolygott, majd szemit becsukta, és átölelte Samet.

Jonas ült a telepakolt asztalnál, és újságot olvasott. Néha felpillantott, de nem zavartatta magát.

- Nahát, méltóztattatok felébredni – mondta a két ébredező testvérnek. Samben csak akkor tudatosult az, hogy meztelen, amikor kipattant az ágyból, és Jonas elfordította a fejét. – Bele se merek gondolni, mit műveltetek – morogta, miközben kirázta a hideg. Sam maga elé kapta az alsóját, és berohant a fürdőbe. Közben Dean is kikászálódott az ágyból, és összeszűkült szemekkel bámult a barna férfire.

- Kávé? – kérdezte.

- Az öcséd teljesen olyan volt, mint egy szűzlány haver – mondta, miközben átnyújtotta a poharat. – Reggelit is hoztam.

- Kösz. Semmi felháborodás? Semmi undor?

- Tudok uralkodni magamon. Meg ahogy már mondtad, semmi közöm hozzá.

- Nem lehet, hogy inkább attól félsz, hogy szétverem a fejedet, ha teszel valami megjegyzést?

- Ott a pont – morogta az orra alatt, Dean pedig szélesen elvigyorodott. Közben Sam még mindig vörösen lépett ki a fürdőből, immáron nyakig felöltözve. Felháborodását nem tudta leplezni, amikor meglátta, hogy bátyja és Jonas jókedvűen kávéznak.

- Mikor lettetek ilyen jó barátok? – szegezte nekik a kérdést, de a két férfi csak megvonta a vállát, és Jonas visszatért az újsághoz, Dean pedig csak élvezte a kávéját. Sam végignézett rajtuk, és még mérgesebb lett. De lehiggadt, és ő is leült. Miközben egy szendvicset majszolt, rákérdezett az előző estére. Jonas elmesélte nekik, hogy nagyon jó éjszakát töltött Meredith-el, kiderült, hogy a nőnél is volt egy példány a Misztérium és mágia című könyvből, amit Jenna ajándékba adott neki, sőt arra is fény derült, hogy April a barátnőjük volt, és szerintük egy férfival utazott Seattlebe.

Pár napig még Redmondban nyomoztak, de semmit nem találtak. Keserű elhatározásra jutottak. Mégpedig arra, hogy visszatérnek Seattlebe. Nem szívesen tették ezt, de most úgy látták, hogy ez az egyetlen lehetőség. Sam ismét kezdett elkeseredni, és a félelem is úrrá lett rajta.

- Dean, én tartok tőle, hogy ott megint minden megváltozik – vetetette fel a témát Sam az utolsó Redmondban töltött éjjelen, bátyja karjai közt.

Í- gérem, hogy semmi nem fog köztünk változni – suttogta, miközben lágyan megcsókolta öccsét. – Nem engedem, hogy bármi is megváltozzon.

Folyt köv.


	9. Chapter 9

Megjegyzés1: GaryStu!Jonas, plussz elborult az agyam, tessék ezt is figyelembe venni. Durvulnak a dolgok.

Még csak pár hete hagyták el Seattle-t, és most ismét oda tartottak. Dean talán még sohasem vezetett ennyire lassan. Próbálta minél jobban húzni az időt, hiszen egyetlen porcikája sem kívánkozott vissza abba az átkozott városba. Jonas hátul az Ipodját nyomkodta, Sam pedig az anyósülésen aludt, előre hajtott fejjel. Aztán felriadt. Kezét homlokához kapta, hogy enyhítse a rátört fájdalmat.

- Álmodtál Sam?

- Igen. Megint ugyanazt. Démonok körülöttem, és megint Samaelnek szólítottak.

- Valamit biztos jelent, ha folyamatosan ezt látod.

- Hadd vezessek kicsit, megnyugtatna.

- Oké Sammy – mondta Dean, majd lehúzódott az út szélére, helyet cseréltek, és visszatértek az útra. Közben Jonas kibogarászta a táskából a könyvet, felnyitotta, elővette elemlámpáját, és olvasni kezdett. Egészen belemerült, Sam pedig figyelte a visszapillantóból, hogyan grimaszol a férfi olvasás közben.

- Ezt hallgassátok! „És akkor, mikor közelg a nap, amikor minden sötétségbe borul, azon kevesek, kik megjelölve vannak, hosszú útra indulnak, hogy felkeressék az újjászületés helyét. És akkor, kit már régen vártak, az élükre áll, hogy megváltsa őket". Ez valami hihetetlen. Ekkora baromságot már rég olvastam – mondta, majd felnevetett. Sam nyugtalan lett.

- Olvasd tovább Jonas!

- Nincs tovább. Csak ennyi van itt. A következő oldalon arról írnak, hogyan lehet egy kívánt személyt uralmunk alá vetni, de ennek nincs folytatása.

- Pár órával később már Seattle elővárosában voltak. Parázs vita kerekedett közöttük, hogy hol szálljanak meg. A testvérek egy olcsó helyen akartak szobát kivenni, míg Jonas ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy keressenek egy jobb helyet, és kész volt állni a számlát. Sam végül átgondolta a dolgot, és rájött, hogy neki is jól esne végre egy normális, tiszta helyen nyugovóra térni, mivel mostanában mindig csak lepukkant, mocskos motelekben aludtak. Így végül belementek a dologba.

A hotelben Jonas ment a recepcióhoz, kivenni a szobákat.

- Jó estét hölgyem! Egy franciaágyas, és egy szimpla ágyas szobát kérnék – mondta a nőnek, majd hátravigyorgott a testvéreknek.

- Rendben uram. Hány éjszakára?

- Még nem tudom. De egy hétre minimum.

- Rendben. Két egymás melletti szoba jó lesz?

- Természetesen.

- Akkor a 111 és a 112 az önöké. A 112-es a franciaágyas.

- Nagyon szépen köszönöm, kisasszony.

Felbaktattak az emeletre, és elfoglalták a szobáikat. Sam bement a fürdőszobába, és nagyon megörült, amikor meglátta a fürdőkádat. Gyorsan engedett is magának vizet, majd arcán elégedett mosollyal merült bele a habokba. Közben Dean is besétált a fürdőszobába, hogy megborotválkozzon, és fogat mosson. De amikor meglátta öccsét orrig elmerülve a vízben inkább odaült a kád szélére, és ujjaival kicsit fröcskölni kezdte a vizet. Sam felnézett, kis mosolyra görbült a szája, majd visszacsukta szemeit.

- Min agyalsz, öcsi?

- Csak eszembe jutott, amit Jonas olvasott a könyvből.

- Ja, jön a sötétség, az emberek zombivá válnak – mondta Dean kísértetiesnek szánt hangon.

- Dean! A fekete napot jutatta eszembe, amit a démonok mondtak nemrég.

- Iiigen, és te meg biztos az ő személyes Messiásuk vagy – nevetett fel az idősebb testvér, közben hirtelen benyúlt a vízbe, és megfogta Sam férfiasságát. – Nocsak, látom, örülsz nekem – mondta kaján vigyorral az arcán. Öccse pedig megfogta a karját, és berántotta maga mellé a vízbe. Dean hasra fordult, és csókolni kezdte Samet.

Nem sokkal később már a szobában folytatták, mindketten vizesen feküdtek az ágyon, amikor neszeket hallottak a nappaliból. Felkeltek, és odasiettek. Egyszer csak kinyílt egy rejtett ajtó, és Jonas termett előttük.

- Azta! Ez milyen jó már! – örömködött a férfi. Teljesen úgy festett mint egy kisgyerek.

- Hát én már nem örülök ennek ennyire – morogta Dean. Jonas még csak ekkor nézett rájuk.

- Istenem, mi lenne, ha néha uralkodnátok magatokon. Még egy órája sem vagyunk itt, és ti már egymásnak is estetek.

- Ó, fogd be.

- Jól van na. Amúgy bocsi, csak találtam ezt az ajtót a szobában, és gondoltam megnézem hová vezet. De legközelebb majd a bejárati ajtót használom.

- Azt megköszönném – motyogta Sam.

- Na jó éjt fiúk, és jó huncutkodást – vigyorgott, miközben visszament saját szobájába, hangosan becsapva maga után az átvezető ajtót. Dean csak vigyorgott, majd megdörzsölte vizes haját, úgy hogy minden hideg csepp Sam mellkasán landoljon, aki összerezzent ettől.

- Amúgy egyre jobban csípem a tagot – mondta miközben besétált a hálóba, és az ágy előtt kibújt boxeralsójából. – Azt hiszem, elkezdtünk valamit Sammy… - Sam csak rámosolygott, és testvére után sietett.

Másnap a pazar reggeli után, amit a hotel éttermében költöttek, egyből elindultak nyomokat keresni, és néhány embert megkérdezni látták-e Aprilt valahol. Elment az egész napjuk a nyomozásra, de megint nem jártak szerencsével. Este úgy döntöttek, hogy elmennek a város legrosszabb hírű kocsmájába, ahol mindenféle népség megfordul.

Órákig csak üldögéltek a pultnál, de semmi gyanúsat nem láttak. Az igaz, hogy rengetegen voltak ott, és nehéz volt átlátni a tömegen. Mikor már nagyon elunták magukat, kerestek egy üres biliárdasztalt, és játszani kezdtek. Nemsokára megcsörrent Jonas mobilja, aki kirohant felvenni a telefont, mert a nagy zaj miatt bent semmit nem hallott volna. Zaklatott arccal tért vissza.

- Fiúk, Danny bácsi hívott. Itt van a városban, találkozni akar velünk.

- Velünk? Honnan tudja, hogy itt vagyunk?

- Én is ezt kérdeztem tőle, de csak annyit válaszolt, hogy majd mindent megtudunk. És, hogy siessünk, mert már vár ránk a hotel bárjában.

Autóba ültek, és visszahajtottak a hotelhez. Sam felszaladt a szobába, letusolni, míg Jonas és Dean megkeresték a bárban az öreget.

- Jó estét Mr. Rogers. Elnézést, hogy csak most csatlakoztam.

- Semmi gond fiam, de már kértem párszor, hogy hívjon Danielnek.

- Elnézést, Daniel. Lemaradtam valamiről?

- Nem, eddig még csak italoztunk a bátyjával és az unokaöcsémmel.

- Akkor Danny bácsi, minek köszönhetjük a látogatást?

- Hol is kezdjem… Tehát, felesleges tovább keresnetek Aprilt, már megtaláltuk.

- Tuk? – fojtotta a szót nagybátyjába Jonas.

- Mindjárt fiam, mindjárt. Tehát April már biztonságban van. Bár még nincs teljesen magánál.

- Értem, és honnan tudta, hogy itt vagyunk? – kérdezte Dean.

- Pont ezért jöttem. Nem lenne szabad erről beszélnem, mert… De most már muszáj volt közbe avatkoznom. Van egy szervezet, aminek a tagja vagyok, vagyis voltam. Nem rég ez a szervezet nagyon megoszlott. Eredetileg a szervezet célja az, hogy figyelje a vadászok munkáját, de ne avatkozzon bele a történésekbe.

- Tisztára, mint a Hegylakóban – vágott a szavába Dean. Mindenki értetlenül nézett rá. – Jézusom, hát senki nem nézett tévét? Mindegy.

- Szóval. Néhányunk viszont szeretné támogatni a vadászok munkáját, főleg ezekben az időkben. De mivel a szervezet ebbe nem egyezett bele, kizártak minket. Ezért mi páran összefogtunk, és próbáljuk segíteni a vadászokat.

- Tehát ezért segített nekünk?

- Is. De a másik okot pedig már tudják.

- Nahát Danny bácsi, erről még sosem beszéltél nekem.

- Mivel vadász vagy fiam, én meg a szervezet tagja voltam. De most már semmi akadálya, hogy erről beszéljek. Van még egy dolog, amiről beszélnünk kell.

- Hallgatjuk Daniel – szólalt meg egyszerre a két testvér.

- Valami készül ebben a városban, és a társaimmal úgy gondoljuk, hogy veszély leselkedik magukra. Hoztam egy könyvet, amiben találtunk utalásokat a mostanában történtekre és a közeljövőre – ezzel átadta a könyvet Samnek, aki kinyitotta ott, ahol egy régi könyvjelző volt benne. – Látom, észrevette, hogy megjelöltem ott, ahol szerintünk a magukra vonatkozó dolgok kezdődnek.

- Sam keze megremegett mikor elolvasta az első sorokat. Hirtelen elfehéredett, és a könyvet lecsapta az asztalra.

- Hé, Sammy. Mi a baj? – kérdezte Dean öccsét.

- Olvasd el!

- És akkor, mikor közelg a nap, amikor minden sötétségbe borul… Jézusom, ez szóról szóra ugyanaz, mint abban a könyvben!

- Olvasd el a fejezet címet is Dean!

- Samael ébredése… Samael ébredése? – kiáltotta zaklatottan. – Hiszen így neveznek téged azok a dögök álmodban!

- Levegőre van szükségem – suttogta, majd mindenkit szó nélkül otthagyva kirohant a hotelből.

- Azt hiszem, most jobb, ha utána megyek. Elnézést – hadarta Dean, és kirohant testvére után.

- Szerencsések ezek a fiúk, hogy vannak egymásnak – mondta mosolyogva az öreg.

- Hát, még ha tudnád, mennyire jóban vannak egymással – motyogta Jonas.

- Fiam, el se hinnéd, hogy én mennyi mindent tudok. Itt a könyv, olvasgasd, amíg a testvérek visszatérnek. Én most felmegyek, aludnom kell kicsit.

Mindketten visszatértek szobáikba, Jonas pedig olvasni kezdett.

Dean a közeli parkban talált rá öccsére, aki egy padon ült, és arcát tenyerébe temette. Lassan odasétált hozzá, és belesimított Sam hajába, aki ekkor ránézett bátyjára.

- Annyira éreztem, hogy valami ilyen lesz belőle… Amióta Max-szel találkoztunk, azóta érzem, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben.

- Nyugodj meg! Nem lesz semmiféle fekete nap, nem leszel te semmiféle Antikrisztus. Ráadásul azt sem tudjuk, hogy pontosan mi áll a könyvben, mivel csak az elejét olvastuk el.

- De Dean… Félek. Félek, hogy az a sorsom, hogy szörnyeteg váljon belőlem.

- Sammy, te sosem leszel szörnyeteg! Egyszerűen nem válhatsz azzá!

- Dean… Hiszen már embert is öltem! És minden arra utal…

- Hallgass! – mondta, majd Sam arcát tenyerébe fogta, és lágyan megcsókolta. – Visszamegyünk, alszunk egyet, és holnap mindennek utánajárunk. Rendben?

- Rendben – sóhajtotta öccse. Nagyon szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy ilyen testvére, hogy ilyen szerelme van mint Dean. Felállt a padról, és erősen megölelte bátyját, majd elindultak a hotel felé.

Amikor beléptek a szobába, az idősebb testvér bevágtázott a fürdőszobába, majd nem sokkal később behívta az öccsét, aki eltátotta száját, mikor meglátta a habos vizet.

- A tiéd – mondta Dean.

- De én nemrég tusoltam.

- Az nem baj, lazíts kicsit Sammy. Rád fér nagyon. – Sam vetkőzni kezdett, és mikor már teljesen meztelen volt beleült a jó meleg vízbe.

- Illóolajat tettél bele? Jézusom! Ki vagy te, és mit csináltál a bátyámmal? – Dean erre felnevetett, és megvonta vállát. Majd odalépett a kádhoz, leült annak szélére, öccse háta mögé, és elkezdte Sam vállait és nyakát masszírozni. – Á, te tuti nem a bátyám vagy – sóhajtotta egy mosollyal az arcán. Ám ekkor kopogás törte meg az idillt.

- Istenem, ha Jonas az, esküszöm, hogy beverem az orrát! – morogta Dean. Közben már az ajtónál járt, amit egy hirtelen mozdulattal kitárt. – Jonas! Az isten szerelmére. Már éjfél is elmúlt!

- Uh, bocs, nem figyeltem az órát… Látom szerencsére nem ébresztettelek fel.

- Bökd már ki, hogy mit akarsz!

- Ja! Beleolvastam a könyvbe! Ezt nektek is tudnotok kell!

- Micsoda? – lépett ki Sam a fürdőből, egy szál törölközőben.

- Jézusom… Hányszor fürdik egy nap az öcséd? Na, de ezt hallgassátok! „És az ki értük jött, és neve Samael, kivezeti őket a fénybe, hogy mind megfürödjenek benne." A következő érdekes dolog, az itt van. „Samael lelke már korok óta szunnyad. Mikor eljő a sötétség, amit Beliál követői fekete napként neveznek, Azazel is színre lép, hogy segítse az ő egy fiát, Samaelt, hogy népüket a fény felé vezesse."

- Elég! Nem akarok többet hallani! – ordította Sam, majd bezárkózott a fürdőbe.

- Mi baja az öcsédnek?

- Hogy mi baja? Hát most olvastad fel!

- Mi van?

- Istenem Jonas. Ennyire nem lehetsz ostoba. Fekete nap… Samael…

- Sam lenne Samael?

- Nem tudom, öreg… Most menj, és hagyd itt azt a szart – mondta, határozottan, majd kijavította magát, - kérlek.

- Oké, jó éjt! – mondta, és kilépett az ajtón. Dean a kezébe vette a könyvet és tovább olvasott. Majd hirtelen becsukta, és odalépett a fürdő ajtajához.

- Sammy, nyisd ki, kérlek. Tovább olvastam, és azt hiszem, érdekelne a folytatás…

- Nem érdekel Dean! – kiáltotta, majd kilépett. Odament a táskájához, kotorászni kezdett benne. – Hol a picsában van az az átkozott fegyver?

- Mit akarsz azzal? Ne is álmodj róla! – mondta Dean zaklatottan. Érezte, hogy öccse kárt tenne most magában, épp ezért rejtett el minden fegyvert már percekkel azelőtt. – Higgadj le! Azt írja a folytatás, hogy Samael nem eredendően gonosz, így esély van rá, hogy nem is válik azzá. Változtathatunk mindenen. Nem kell mindent készpénznek venni, ami ebben az átkozott könyvben van.

- De látod mennyi egyezés van!

- Na és? A világ végét és hányszor megjövendölték már? 2000-re, 2004-re, és mégis itt vagyunk. Pedig sok minden, amit jövendöltek, egyezett az akkori történésekkel. Egyébként is, te nem vagy semmiféle Samael. Te Sam vagy, az öcsém. Az az ember, akit a saját életemnél is jobban szeretek! – mondta már sokkal halkabban. – És nem vagy te semmiféle Azazelnek a fia, te John és Mary Winchester kisebbik fia vagy. Nem fogsz te senkit sem a fénybe vezetni – ezt már suttogta, utána pedig magához vonta Samet, és szorosan megölelte, majd belenézett öccse szemébe, amiben zavartság és félelem tükröződött.

- Dean – suttogta.

- Tudod mit Sammy? Most azonnal elmegyünk innen, és soha többet még a közelébe sem jövünk ennek a kibaszott városnak!

- Gondolod az megoldás? Ha valóban ez a sorsom, akkor az még a világ végén is megtalál…

- Nincs sors Sammy! Hát nem bizonyítottuk már eleget, hogy mindenről mi döntünk? Gyere, aludjunk egy kicsit…

- Ez most nem fog menni, Dean.

- Mármint az alvás?

- Is. Meg ez az egész.

- Megoldjuk, ígérem, hogy valahogy megoldjuk – mondta gondoskodó hangon. – Levegőzzünk egyet?

- Nem. Nem akarom kitenni a lábamat. Senkit nem akarok látni, senkivel nem akarok találkozni.

- De azért én maradhatok? – mosolygott Dean, és öccsét az ágy felé húzta. – Legalább pihenjünk le. Lehet, hogy még sikerül aludnod is egy kicsit. – Sam engedelmeskedett, és ledőlt az ágyra, bátyja pedig melléfeküdt, és addig helyezkedett, amíg karjaiba nem zárta öccsét. Ekkor beletemette arcát Sam hajába, és játszani kezdett vele. Közben mélyet szippantott, egyszerűen imádta öccse hajának illatát. Deant lassan elnyomta az álom, de Sam nem tudott aludni. Csak nézte a plafont, és aggódott. Egyet azonban tudott. Azt, hogy most biztonságban van, bátyja karjaiban. Azt kívánta, bárcsak örökké így maradhatnának.

Szinte észre sem vette, hogy eltelt az egész éjjel. Már csak akkor kapott észbe, amikor a redőnyön beszűrődtek az első napsugarak. Ekkor óvatosan kikászálódott az ágyból, nem akarta felébreszteni testvérét. Felöltözött, leült a fotelba, és elővette a könyvet. Fogalma nem volt, hogy miért kezdte megint olvasni, azt a vacakot, de valamiért erős késztetést érzett rá. És nem nyugtatta meg, amit olvasott, de legalább pár dolgot tisztázott. A könyv szerint is volt remény arra, hogy ne változzon át valami szörnyeteggé. Mikor már nagyon belemélyedt az olvasásba, megcsörrent a mobilja.

- Mondd Jonas.

- Jézusom Sam… Gyertek át a 214-esbe… - szólt bele a férfi kétségbeesett hangon a telefonba, majd gyorsan kinyomta. Sam felébresztette bátyját, aki gyorsan felöltözött, és már rohantak is. Az ajtó résnyire nyitva volt, és mikor nagyobbra nyitották, láttak Jonas véres kezekkel az ágy mellett állni. Beljebb léptek, és akkor vették észre, hogy Mr. Rogers vérbefagyva fekszik a földön.

- Mi történt itt Jonas?

- Nem tudom – motyogta. – Amikor kopogni akartam, észrevettem, hogy az ajtó nyitva van. És aztán… és aztán megláttam Danny bácsit – mondta, miközben egész teste remegett. Dean odament hozzá, és megfogta a vállát.

- Sajnálom haver – szólalt meg nagyon halkan, közben Sam bezárta az ajtót, és közelebb ment az öreg holttestéhez, és leguggolt mellette. Az idős férfi torkát átvágták.

- Én lemegyek a recepcióhoz, hogy hívják ki a rendőrséget. Most nem tűnhetünk el, mert tegnap látták velünk a nagybátyádat – mondta Sam, majd elindult. A másik két férfi állt egymás mellett. Jonas ködös tekintettel nézte bácsikája élettelen testét, míg Dean nem tudta most mihez kezdjen. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy most nem itt van a helye.

- Mikor a helyszínelők elmentek, és a rendőrök is befejezték a fiúk kihallgatását, lementek a bárba, és inni kezdtek.

- Köszönöm srácok –szólalt meg Jonas.

- Mit haver?

- Hát hogy most mellettem vagytok. Lehet, hogy ezt most nem bírnám ki egyedül.

- Ugyan Jonas, nincs mit köszönnöd – válaszolta Sam.

- Ez természetes, haver – tette hozzá Dean. Közben azon gondolkodott, hogy mennyire megváltozott pár nap alatt a férfiről a véleménye. Igaz, Jonas viselkedése is teljesen pozitívan változott.

- Sajnálom fiúk, mindent sajnálok. Amit tettem veled Dean, amiket mondtam… És azt is, hogy miattam vissza kellett jönnötök ide. És az egészet…

- Igyál még egyet – mondta neki Dean, miközben intett a pincérnőnek.

A rendőrségi nyomozás miatt még elég hosszú ideig Seattle-ben kellett maradniuk, ezért Jonas inkább egy kis apartmant bérelt hármójuknak. Szinte minden nap fel kellett keresniük valamiért az őrsöt.

Aznap amikor átköltöztek a hotelből a kis házba, vették észre, hogy a könyv eltűnt. Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy hová tűnhetett, vagy hogy ki vihette el. De ez most nem is volt fontos.

A három férfi együtt próbálta kideríteni, hogy mi készülődik a városban, és hogy mit takarhat a fekete nap. Egy este, mikor hulla fáradtan tértek vissza a házba, egy fiatal nőt találtak a nappaliban.

- Te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Sam.

- Ismered? – kérdezte Dean.

- Ő mondta, meg hogy a parton vagy a múltkor. Tehát mit akarsz? – kérdezte újra a lányt.

- Már megint itt vagytok. Pedig pontosan megmondtam, hogy ne gyertek ide vissza.

- Na jól van, most szépen mindent elmesélsz cicám – mondta Dean ingerültem.

- Nem! Mennem kell – kiáltotta a nő.

- Csak hogy erre ráfaragtál – mondta Jonas vigyorogva. Nézz csak a fejed fölé! – a lány felnézett és meglátta a hatalmas Salamon-csapdát a plafonon. – Nem mész innen sehová! – Sam elkezdte mondani a démonűzés szövegét, de néha szünetet tartott.

- Tehát, most elmondod mi az a fekete nap. Hogy ki az az Azazel. És, hogy mi a faszt akartok az öcsémtől – ordította Dean. Még Jonas is megijedt a férfi hirtelen jött haragjától. A lány először fájdalmasan felnevetett, majd beszélni kezdett.

- A fekete napról én sem tudok semmit.

- Hazudsz! – kiáltotta az idősebb testvér, öccse pedig folytatta a démonűző igét.

- Tényleg nem tudok semmit! – Sam elhallgatott. – Azazelhez pedig már volt szerencsétek.

- Hát persze! Hogy én milyen ostoba vagyok! – kiáltott fel, még a könyvet is kiejtette a kezéből. Dean és Jonas csak bámult rá nagy szemekkel. – A sárgaszemű!

- Pontosan – mondta a lány. – Most már igazán elengedhetnétek.

- Még nem! Még azt mondd el, hogy mi készülődik, utána elengedünk.

- Azt nem mondhatom meg – Sam ismét kántálni kezdett. – Folytasd csak nyugodtan, akkor sem mondok semmit – mondta a lány kínok közepette. Sam letette a könyvet, elővette fegyverét, odasétált a nő elé, majd saját halántékához szorította a pisztolyt.

- Szóval, ha most azonnal nem mondod meg, itt helyben szétloccsantom az agyamat – mondta halálos nyugalommal.

- Úgysem teszed meg – nevetett fel a démon.

- Nem-e? – kérdezte Sam, miközben kibiztosította a fegyvert.

- Rendben, rendben! Háború dúl a pokolban. Beliál próbálja átvenni a hatalmat Azazeltől. Rémes, ami odalent most folyik. Ha azt hittétek, hogy a pokol a legrosszabb hely, ami létezhet, akkor még nem láttátok azt, ami Baliál idején folyt ott. És félő, hogy a háború a földre is kiterjed. Ha pedig ez megtörténik, már csak te segíthetsz – mondta, majd holtan csuklott össze.

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Dean.

- Nem tudom, de nem csak a test halt meg. A démon is benne.

- Mi tehette ezt? – szállt be Jonas is a társalgásba.

- Fogalmam sincs… És mit kezdünk most a holttesttel? – tette fel a kérdést Sam, majd lerogyott a kanapéra.

Folyt. Köv.

Megjegyzés2: Az idézeteket a könyvből én találtam ki, Baliál pedig kiwikipédiáztam, viszont nem maradtam hű, semmilyen legendához, mondához.


	10. Chapter 10

Megjegyzés: egy kicsit lightosabb fejezet. Remélem, mint mindig, hogy tetszeni fog ez is.

A fekete autó három utasával lassan hajtott rá a kis erdei útra, ami egyre keskenyedett, míg végül már csak egy gyalogosan járható ösvénnyé nem vált. Mikor már nem lehetett a kocsival beljebb hajtani, megállt. Mindhárom férfi kiszállt belőle, és az autó mellett tanakodni kezdett.

- Észre fogják venni a keréknyomokat – mondta Dean.

- Akkor most mihez kezdjünk?

- Nem tudom. Tényleg nem.

- Tudjátok mit? Én körülnézek beljebb, keresek valami nagyon eldugott helyet. Ti addig szedjétek ki a csomagtartóból – állt elő ötletével Sam. Bátyja és Jonas belement a dologba, így a fiatalabb testvér elővette elemlámpáját, és elindult az erdőbe.

- Basszus, haver ez már bűzlik!

- Mi van, kényes az orrod Jonas?

- Pff – reagált a férfi.

- Amúgy meg, fene se tudja, mióta halott. Nem csoda, hogy bűzlik.

- Gondolod, hogy a benne lévő démon tartotta már csak életben?

- Lehet, nem tudom. De hol van az öcsém? Már vagy egy fél órája elment.

- Ahogy megismertem, tud ő magára vigyázni. Túlságosan félted őt – mondta Jonas, amire Dean nem válaszolt, csak megrántotta a vállát, majd elővette mobilját és tárcsázni kezdett. Kicsöngött, de Sam nem vette fel, és végül bekapcsolt a hangposta.

- Ez nem vall rá!

- Csörgesd meg még egyszer! Mintha az előbb hallottam volna valamit. – Dean ismét hívni kezdte öccse telefonját, Jonas pedig elindult abba az irányba amerre Sam is ment.

- Hová mész?

- Hallom, hogy csörög valahol! – válaszolta. Deannek sem kellett több, elindult ő is. Egyre hangosabban hallották Sam telefonját, majd egyszer csak meglátták a világító kijelzőt a sárban. Dean megrémült, és öccse nevét ordítva berohant mélyen az erdőbe, Jonas pedig egy másik irányba indult.

Egészen napkeltéig bolyongtak, de Samnek még nyomát sem találták. Végül Jonas megkereste Deant, és valahogy elrángatta a hisztérikus férfit az Impaláig. Minden lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül otthagyták a hullát, és visszatértek a házba. Dean egyszerűen nem volt magánál az aggodalomtól.

- Miért hagytam, hogy egyedül elinduljon…

- Ne hibáztasd magad. Megtaláljuk. Valahogyan megtaláljuk az öcsédet. De most először, szerezni kell új gumikat a kocsira, ezt meg eltűntetni. El is megyek, te meg maradj itt, és próbálj meg pihenni. A mobilodat meg tartsd bekapcsolva. Lehet, hogy hívni fog – mondta, majd megveregette Dean vállát, aki hálásan nézett rá.

Jonas kicsivel több, mint két óra múlva tért vissza, már az új gumiabroncsokkal. Nem sokkal később telefonáltak a rendőrségtől, hogy lehetőleg délután menjenek be. Ezzel ismét nehéz helyzetbe kerültek, mivel Samnek is be kellett volna velük mennie. Nem tehettek mást, mint hogy egyúttal bejelentették az eltűnését is.

Egy hét múlva sem volt semmi hír Samről. Mindent végig jártak, mindenhol keresték már, de még csak nem is látták sehol. Aztán eltelt még egy hét, és végül több is. Dean és Jonas között egyre nagyobb lett az összhang, és elkezdték élvezni egymás társaságát. Egy este elég őszinte beszélgetésbe fogtak.

- Tudod, haver irigyellek egy kicsit.

- Engem? Miért?

- Hát mindenért. A családod miatt, meg úgy az egész életedért.

- Igen? Lehet is irigykedni azért, hogy négy évesen végignéztem az anyám halálát. Azért, hogy apámtól soha nem kaptam egy kedves szót, olyan voltam neki, mint valami katona. Aztán azért is, mert eladta a lelkét a sárgaszeműnek. És hogy még Sammy is eltűnt.

- De téged van, aki szeret. Én már mindenkit elvesztettem.

- Tényleg, még anyádról soha nem beszéltél.

- Anyám? Miután apa meghalt, összeállt egy vadállattal. A pasi alkoholista volt, és minden este unalmában elvert engem. Anyám meg végignézte és hagyta. Nyolc évesen megszöktem, mikor nagyon megvert. Danny bácsihoz mentem, ő nevelt fel tulajdonképpen. Olyan volt nekem, mint ha az apám lett volna. A legjobb iskolákba járatott, én meg barom módjára tőle is megpattantam húsz évesen. Akkor találkoztam néhány vadásszal.

- Aha – dünnyögte Dean, miközben ismét gondolataiba mélyedt. Az őrület határán volt, nagyon aggódott Samért. – Szép kis történet. Ne haragudj, most nem vagyok túl jó hangulatban.

- Nyugodj meg haver, megtaláljuk az öcsédet. Viszont egy valamire kíváncsi vagyok Dean. Ha nem akarsz válaszolni, akkor nem erőltetetem…

- Bökd már ki Jonas.

- Szóval ez így köztetek… Mi ez így? Szóval csak szex, vagy mi?

- Ez jóval több mint szex.

- Azt mondod, hogy szerelem?

- Nem szeretem ezt a szót, olyan giccses, elhasznált.

- Ugyan már! Tudod, mire gondolok!

- Igen haver, ez az.

- Hogy jöttetek erre rá?

- Jonas, szerettél már valakit annyira, hogy tényleg megőrültél tőle? Hogy minden egyes porcikád azt kívánta, hogy hozzáérj? Még ha csak annyira is, hogy csak a haját, vagy a kezét megfoghasd? Na én így vagyok Sammel. Ahhoz hogy boldog legyek, sokszor már az is elég, hogy ránézzek, és lássam a szemében, hogy ő is így érez. A szex pedig? A legjobb, amit valaha is átéltem.

- De testvérek vagytok. Soha nem zavart, soha nem jutott eszedbe, hogy ezt nem szabad? Hogy ez bűn?

- De még hányszor eszembe jutott, haver. El se tudnád képzelni, hogy ezek a dolgok először milyen bűntudatot ébresztettek bennem.

- Barátom, te tényleg nagyon szereted őt. És tudod mit? Nincs miért bűntudatodnak lenni. Bassza meg, ez a legszebb dolog, amit valaha láttam. Mármint, ami köztetek van.

- Jól vagy Jonas? Csak mert eddig undorodtál ettől.

- Igazából, ha belegondolok abba, hogy ti… Szóval valamilyen szinten az még mindig taszít. De én eddig még ilyen szeretet nem tapasztaltam. Szerencsések vagytok, hogy vagytok egymásnak.

- Hű. Köszi, de ebből most elég. Kicsit többet beszéltem a kelleténél.

- Igen, most előveszed az álcádat. Nem értelek öreg. Mindig hozod a kőkemény férfi figurát, közben, meg ha Samről van szó, egyből elgyengülsz.

- Na tényleg elég Jonas.

- Oké-oké. Menjünk, igyunk egy kicsit. Rád fér egy kis lazítás.

- Végre egy jó ötlet – csillant fel Dean szeme.

A bárban, pár ital felett tovább beszélgettek, igaz, már témát váltottak. Éppen azt tárgyalták ki, hogy melyiküknek melyik a kedvenc fegyvere, és hogy mivel mennek szellemek és egyéb szörnyek ellen. De Dean szemeivel folyamatosan az embereket pásztázta, remélte, hogy talán Sam is megjelenik, vagy talán meglátja valamelyik démont, akivel találkoztak már. Azonban senki ismerős nem lépett be.

Dean számára nagyon lassan telt az idő. Samnek már jó pár hete nyoma veszett, és bátyjának olyan volt, mintha már évek teltek volna el. De még mindig nem adta fel a reményt. Minden éjjel járták a várost Jonassal, aki tényleg mindenben segített neki. Közben elkezdtek ők is nyomozni Daniel Rogers halálával kapcsolatban, hiszen gyanús volt nekik, hogy pont akkor gyilkolják meg, mikor kiteregeti a szennyest a szervezettel kapcsolatban. De minden nyom egy idő után zsákutcába vezetett. Minél többet törték a fejüket a dolgokon, annál több összefüggést találtak az öreg halála, és Sam eltűnése között. Dean pedig teljesen megszállott volt, talán ha Jonas most nem lett volna mellette őrültségeket csinált volna.

Egy reggel kopogtak az apartman ajtaján. Egy fiatal nyomozónő volt az, aki részt vett Mr. Rogers halála miatti nyomozásban, egy öltönyös középkorú férfi társaságában.

- Jó reggelt uraim. Remélem nem zavarunk.

- Reggelt! – nyitott ajtót Jonas, közben Dean is megjelent.

- Szeretném önöknek bemutatni Mr. Fley-t. – mondta a nő.

- Miben segíthetünk? – kérdezte Dean.

- Elnézést, de ezt inkább bent szeretném elmesélni – felelte az alacsony, pocakos férfi.

- Felőlem – Jonas kitárta az ajtót, majd hátat fordított, és besétált a nappaliba. – Ha nem haragszanak meg, én felvennék legalább egy nadrágot – tette még hozzá, mivel elég kényelmetlenül érezte magát a nő előtt, alsónadrágban és pólóban. Gyorsan felszaladt a hálószobájába.

- Tehát miben is segíthetünk? – kérdezett rá még egyszer Dean.

- Várjuk meg ezzel Mr. Flagtont.

- Mr. Flagton? Jonast?

- Igen, őt Mr. Winchester – válaszolta a férfi. Közben Jonas is nagy dübörgéssel rohant le a lépcsőn, és csapta le magát az egyik fotelbe. – Nos, hát hogy mind a ketten itt vannak, bele is fognék. Legelőször őszinte részvétünket szeretnénk kinyilvánítani, Mr. Flagton.

- Jézusom, ne szólítsanak így. Jonas vagyok.

- Rendben Jonas – sziszegte a fogai között az öltönyös. – Mint azt megtudhatta a nagybátyjától, ő egy szervezet tagja volt, ami önöket, a vadászokat figyelte. Én ettől a szervezettől jöttem, és szeretnénk felkínálni a segítségségünket önnek és Mr. Winchesternek, az ön nagybátyjának halálnak, és az ön öccsének eltűnésének kinyomozásában – fordult most már Deanhez a férfi.

- Maga valami titkos ügynök, vagy mi? – kérdezte az idősebb Winchester fiú.

- Nem, nem vagyok semmilyen ügynök. Daniel biztosan mesélte önöknek, hogy a szervezet mostanában nem működött túl jól. A közelmúltban a vezetőséget egy szavazáson leváltották, és az új tanácstagok, hosszas gondolkodás után úgy döntöttek, hogy a mostani történések komolysága miatt, készek minden segítséget megadni önöknek.

- Szóval, most összebratyiznak velünk, vadászokkal? Fantasztikus – állapította meg Dean.

- Így is lehet mondani Mr. Winchester. Itt hagynám a telefonszámomat, ezen bármikor elérnek. És hangsúlyozom, a Kezek bármikor a rendelkezésükre áll.

- Kezek?

- Igen, Mr. Flagt… Jonas. Ez a szervezet neve.

- És ön Ms. Tannent? – kérdezte Dean.

- Én is a tagja vagyok a Kezeknek. A szervezetet nagyon érdekeli Daniel halála, és Sam eltűnése. Összefüggést látnak a kettőben. Különösen annak tudatában, ami most készülődik.

- Na jó! Elég volt ebből a dumából. Csak kerülgetjük a dolgokat. Normálisan, nem ilyen hangnemben, mondják el, hogy mit tudnak. Elég a félrebeszélésből! – csattant fel Dean.

- Rendben – mondta a nyomozónő. – Mi sem tudunk sokkal többet, mint maguk. Csak annyit amennyi a könyvben van. Úgy gondoljuk, hogy Samael a maga öccse, Azazel pedig a sárgaszemű démon.

- Erre mi is rájöttünk – mondta ingerülten.

- A lényeg, hogy a könyvből, amit Daniel hozott maguknak, még az is kiderül, hogy Beliál és Azazel már évezredek óta harcban álltak egymással. Először Beliál volt a pokol ura, de aztán egy fekete napnak nevezett esemény után Azazel átvette az uralmat. A könyvben továbbá az is állt, hogy a pokol sokkal jobb hely lett miután a sárgaszemű átvette a hatalmat.

- Na álljon meg a menet. És mi van Luciferrel? Nem ő a pokol ura? És nem most készülődik a fekete nap?

- Dean. Elnézést, szólíthatom egyáltalán így? – kérdezte, amire az említett csak bólintott. – Szóval ez a fekete nap már többször eljött az idők alatt. De mindig Azazel győzelmével zárult. De most állítólag Beliál olyan sereget állított össze, ami minden eddiginél halálosabb.

- Jézusom… És mi köze ehhez az egészhez az öcsémnek?

- Ha hihetünk a könyvnek, és valóban ő Samael, akkor Azazelnek szüksége van rá, hogy megvédje a hatalmát. És ezért akarja Beliál is a saját oldalára állítani – mesélt tovább a nő. Dean közben a homlokát dörzsölte, mert megfájdult a feje a sok információtól.

- De én azt is olvastam, hogy Samael nem gonosznak született…

- Nem is – kezdett bele a nő, amikor hatalmas dübörgést hallottak kintről. A három férfi hirtelen felpattant és az ajtóhoz rohant. Nem látszott semmi, mindent elborított a sötétség. És mindez reggel.

- Úristen mi ez? – sikított a nő.

Az ajtó kiszakadt a helyéről, és a fekete füst beáramlott az ajtón. Pár percig betöltötte a házat, majd nyomtalanul eltűnt, és végül az égbolt is kivilágosodott

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Jonas.

- Fogalmam nincs – válaszolt Dean, és a többiek is tanácstalanok voltak. Fley elviharzott, hogy utána nézzen mi lehetett ez, míg a nyomozónő ott maradt.

- Hát én még ilyet nem láttam. Én csak egyszerű aktakukac vagyok a szervezetnél, és ilyenről még hallani sem hallottam – mondta a nő zavarodottan.

- Nyugodjon meg Ms. Tannent – szólította meg Jonas a nőt.

- Oh, kérem Jonas, hívjon nyugodtan Beth-nek, és tegeződhetnénk?

- Természetesen Beth! – lelkesült be a férfi. Nagyon tetszett neki a nő, aki mindamellett, hogy feltűnően szép volt, még nagyon kedves és intelligens is, és kölcsönösnek tűnt a szimpátia kettejük között.

Beth még pár órát a házban maradt a fiúkkal, és kedélyesen csevegett Jonas-szal. Dean eléggé felhergelte magát ezen. Nem értette, hogy tudnak ezek ilyen nyíltan flörtölni, amikor Daniel meghalt, Sam eltűnt, és még ez a fekete füst is. Mikor már alig bírt magával az idegességtől, inkább elment egy kicsit autókázni.

Amióta az öccsének nyoma veszett még nem is lazított. Így most beült az Impalába, bekapcsolta a rádiót, maximumra tekerte a hangerőt, és beindította a kocsit. Lehajtott a tengerpartra, és ott kiszállt. Végigment a homokos sétányon, és végül leült ahhoz az oszlophoz, ahol azon az éjszakán Sam rátalált. Ugyanúgy kavicsokat kezdett dobálni a vízbe, pont mint akkor. Csak annyi volt a különbség, hogy hiába ücsörgött ott órákon keresztül, öccse most nem jött érte.

Dean nem figyelte az időt, csak azt vette észre, hogy már sötétedik, amikor megcsörrent a telefonja.

- Merre vagy, haver? Szarrá aggódom magam miattad! – üvöltött Jonas a készülékbe.

- Mindjárt ott vagyok, nyugi – mondta, majd egy laza mozdulattal összecsukta a telefont. Lassan hajtott vissza a házhoz, de még nem ment be, hanem egy darabig kint üldögélt a kocsiban. Most jobban érezte magát egyedül. Aztán végül mégis bement, és egyből a fürdő felé vette az irányt.

- Nem eszel valamit Dean?

- Nincs étvágyam, de azért köszi – motyogta, és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Csak a vak nem vette észre, hogy mennyire maga alatt van. Jonas mindent megpróbált már, hogy legalább egy kicsit felvidítsa.

Jonas maga sem tudta, miért maradt így Deannel. Tény, hogy valahogy természetesnek vette, hogy pont most nem hagyja egyedül. Valahogy fel sem tűnt neki, hogy azzal az emberrel, akivel nemrég még meg tudták volna ölni egymást, most már barátok. Elkönyvelte annak, hogy hihetetlen dolgokat hoz az élet.

Dean nagyon nehezen tudott elaludni, és akkor is rémálmai voltak, amiben Sam szerepelt. Látta álmában, hogy a démonok megölik öccsét, de olyan álmot is látott aznap éjjel, amiben Sam gonosz lett, és démonok élére állt. Zihálva ébredt, testén szó szerint folyt az izzadtság. Még mindig remegő lábakkal támolygott ki a fürdőbe, majd miután letusolt, lement az emeletről, elővette a legtöményebb italt, amit csak talált, és leült iszogatni a nappaliba. Nem sokkal később Jonas is csatlakozott hozzá, mert felébredt a csobogó víz hangjára. Így együtt iszogattak tovább, teljesen némán, mint két régi jó barát. Aztán egyszer Dean megszólalt.

- Láttam alakul köztetek valami a nyomozónővel.

- Ja, Beth – mosolygott a másik. – Helyes nő, nem?

- Tetszik neked?

- Nagyon is. De tudom, hogy egy figyelő és egy vadász között úgysem lehet semmi.

- Ki tudja Jonas. Ha úgy érzed, hogy kell neked, akkor ne hagyd, hogy ilyen baromságok elrontsák a dolgot.

- De bölcs lettél ember – vigyorgott. Dean visszamosolygott rá, de nem volt az igazi. – Nem tudsz aludni, mi? Mióta nem pihentél?

- Nem tudom, régen. Fáradt vagyok, nagyon. De amíg Samet meg nem találom, képtelen vagyok megnyugodni – motyogta miközben fejét dörzsölte. – Legalább ha tudnám, hogy mi történt! De semmit nem tudok. Nem tudhatom, hogy él-e még egyáltalán, vagy hogy önszántából ment el, esetleg elrabolták. Megőrülök, esküszöm, megőrülök! – kiáltotta, majd felpattant a fotelből, és körbe-körbe kezdett járkálni.

- Haver, valamit még kipróbálhatnánk. Ha halott, akkor meg lehet idézni a szellemét, nem igaz? Tehát ha nem tudjuk megidézni, akkor még él!

- Jonas, te egy zseni vagy! – Dean odaugrott a férfihez, és megcsókolta a homlokát. Amikor rájött, hogy mit tett, hirtelen zavarba jött. – Izé, ugye nem érted félre…

- Dehogy – mondta mosolyogva. – Nyugi. Hozz akkor valamit, ami az öcsédé. Én meg összeszedek minden kelléket a szeánszhoz. Isten adja, hogy ne tudjuk megidézni.

- Legyen igazad Jonas, tényleg legyen igazad.

A szeánsz végén, Dean a boldogságtól könnyes szemmel rohant ki a konyhába, és hosszú idő után végre teleette magát. Aztán elégedetten ült vissza a fotelbe egy sörrel a kezében. Most nem akart arra gondolni, hogy milyen szörnyűség történhetett, a lényeg az volt, hogy megtudta, hogy él az öccse. Később pedig lefeküdt aludni, és hosszú ideje először nyugodtan aludt.

Reggel kipihenten ébredt, elővette Sam laptopját, és megpróbált rákeresni az előző napi fekete füstre. Először semmi nyomot nem talált, de eleve gyanította, hogy valami démon lehet a dologban. Pár óra keresés után rá is talált a megoldásra.

- Jonas? Ilyenkor hol a picsában vagy? – ordította.

- Itt vagyok, itt vagyok! – felelte a férfi, miközben előbújt a fürdőszobából.

- Hoppá, de kicsípte magát valaki!

- Izé, találkozom Beth-szel – hadarta zavartan. – Valamit mondani akartál, nem?

- De, de – motyogta meglepetten Dean. – Szóval az a tegnapi füst, itt azt írják róla, hogy az egy nagyhatalmú démon lehetett. Én is démonra tippeltem, de mivel ekkorát még soha nem láttam, ezért nem voltam biztos benne. De igazam lett! Csak azt nem tudom, hogy mit akarhatott.

- Majd azt is kiderítjük. Bocsi, de nekem most mennem kell!

- Ó, menj csak! Aztán semmi olyat ne tegyél, amit én nem tennék meg! – kiáltotta vigyorogva, a már az ajtót nyitó Jonasnak.

Ahogy Jonas kilépett az ajtón, már meg is csörrent Dean mobilja. Fley hívta, hogy talált valakit, aki állítólag látta Samet. Dean egyből autóba vágta magát, és elszáguldott az étterembe, ahová megbeszélték Fley-jel a találkozót.

A férfi már várta, és egy nagy borítékot hozott, mint az később kiderült, tele fényképekkel. Dean álla leesett, amikor meglátta, hogy ki van az összes képen. Samről készültek, még hozzá nem Seattle-ben, hanem egy kaliforniai kisvárosban. Az egyik képen például Sam egy fiatal lányt ölelt.

Dean szabályosan rosszul lett a képek láttán. Magához vette a borítékot, és beült a kocsiba. Őrülten hajtott át az utcákon, nem figyelt semmire, és egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy egy teherautó felé száguld. Próbálta a féket nyomni, de már késő volt. Teljes sebességgel hajtott bele a teherautóba.

Folyt. Köv.


	11. Chapter 11

Dudaszó hallatszott, és az összeroncsolódott autóból fekete füst szállt fel. A teherautó sofőrje kiugrott a kocsiból, hogy megnézze, jól van-e az Impala vezetője. De csak annyit látott a füsttől, és a betört szélvédőn, hogy Dean fejéből ömlik a vér. A férfi megpróbált közelebb menni, amikor látta, hogy még mozog.

Jonas és Beth egy hangulatos kis étteremben ebédeltek, láthatóan nagyon megértették egymást. Az az igazi első randevú volt, két olyan emberrel, akik nem csak testileg, hanem lelkileg is vonzódnak egymáshoz. Folyamatosan mosolyogtak egymásra, mindig volt közös témájuk. A beszélgetés közben az is kiderült, hogy Jonas nem az a szemtelen idegesítő alak, aminek sokan gondolhatták, hanem igenis intelligens, okos és jól értesült.

Mikor legjobban belemerültek a beszélgetésbe, megcsörrent Beth mobilja. Először csak igenezett, aztán elfehéredett az arca, és zaklatott lett.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte tőle a férfi, amikor összecsukta a készüléket.

- A központból hívtak. Dean… Autóbalesete volt, életveszélyes állapotban szállították kórházba. – Jonast leverte a víz, kezében az evőeszköz megremegett, majd nagy csörömpöléssel a földre esett. Az idegességtől még mindig remegve intette oda a pincért, villámgyorsan fizetett, majd a nő társaságában kirohant az étteremből, és bevágódott a kocsiba.

- Elnézést, Dean Winchestert hol találom? – kérdezte mikor lihegve odaért a nővérpulthoz.

- Épp a műtőben van uram. Ön rokona?

- A család barátja vagyok.

- Igen? Akkor gondolom, tudja, hogy nincs biztosítása Mr. Winchesternek.

- Itt az enyém – nyújtotta oda a kártyáját. – Mi történt? Hogy van?

- Én sajnos nem adhatok felvilágosítást, Mr. Flagton – olvasta le a nevet a kártyáról. – Nemsokára jön Smith doktor, aki műtötte. Ő mindent pontosan elmond.

- Köszönöm, kisasszony – nyögte, majd leült az egyik székre, mert szédült, és lábai nem bírták tartani. Maga is meglepődött a reakcióján. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy ilyet vált ki belőle az, hogy Deannek baja esett. A nyomozónő egy pillanatra sem mozdult mellőle, sőt még a kezét is megfogta. Beth tudta, hogy Jonas mindenkit elveszített, aki fontos volt a számára, így nem csodálkozott a férfi viselkedésén. Amikor az néha ránézett, csak kedvesen rámosolygott.

Egy őszes hajú orvos érkezett a nővérpulthoz, ahol a nővér mondott neki pár szót, és ezután az orvos Jonasék felé fordult.

- Elnézést, ön Mr. Flagton?

- Igen, én vagyok.

- Én doktor Smith vagyok, én műtöttem Mr. Winchestert.

- Hogy van? Mi történt egyáltalán?

- Mr. Winchester súlyos autóbalesetet szenvedett, életveszélyes állapotban hozták be hozzánk, de már stabilizáltuk. Belső vérzése volt, megrepedt a mája és a lépe, ezért azt el is kellett távolítanunk.

- Jézusom…

- Továbbá a jobb lábszárán nyílt törése is volt, egyúttal azt is helyre állítottuk. De kérem, nyugodjon meg uram – mondta, mikor látta, hogy Jonas teljesen kétségbe esett. – Most már csak idő kérdése, és felépül.

- Köszönöm – suttogta, és kezet fogott az orvossal. – Mikor mehetnék be hozzá?

- Akár most is, de még az altatás hatása alatt van – szorította meg még jobban a doktor a másik férfi kezét.

Jonas tétován lépett be a kórterembe, és elképedve látta, hogy Deanből mindenhol csövek állnak ki, és arca szinte teljesen el van torzulva.

- Jézusom, ember. Mit műveltél magaddal – motyogta halkan, miközben közelebb ment az ágyhoz. Odahúzott egy széket és leült az ágy mellé. – Azt hittem, feldobod itt nekem a talpad.

- Hajszálon múlt – szólalt meg Dean fájdalmas hangon.

- Magadhoz tértél? A doki azt mondta, még egy darabig aludni fogsz.

- Hát nem – próbált mosolyogni.

- Mégis mi a fasz történt veled Dean?

- Mi történt volna? Belehajtottam egy teherautóba.

- De miért?

- Sam… - suttogta, és már álomba is merült, mert még dolgozott az altató.

Jonas egész estig a kórházban volt. Hol bent a kórteremben üldögélt, hol pedig a folyósokon járkált. Beth pedig csak annyira hagyta ott, hogy néha hozott mindkettőjüknek egy kávét. Már elég későre járt, amikor a nővéreknek sikerült rávenni őket, hogy menjenek haza pihenni. Dean végig aludt, nem is ébredt fel még percekre sem.

Az autó leparkolt a nő háza előtt, és Beth behívta magához Jonast, aki először ellenkezett, de végül beadta a derekát. A fiatal nő érveivel nem lehetett szembeszállni, a férfi pedig nem akart egyedül maradni.

- Jonas, be tudnál dobni az őrsre a kórház felé? – kérdezte a nő félénk mosollyal az arcán a frissen tusolt férfitől.

- Persze – mosolygott vissza Jonas, majd karjaiba vonta a nőt, átkarolta vékony derekát, és kezével végigsimított annak vöröses barna, hullámos haján, majd megcsókolta.

A kórházban nagy hangoskodás fogadta, ami Dean szobája felől hallatszott. Sietősre vette a tempót, és mikor az ajtóhoz ért látta, hogy Deannel két nővér küzd, hogy visszafektessék az ágyba.

- Én most akkor is elmegyek! Nem érdekel semmi! – kiáltotta.

- De uram, tegnap műtötték! Felszakadnak a varratok! Nem mehet még sehová!

- Hé, haver! Lazíts kicsit. Igazuk van a csajoknak! Gondolom, nem valami poros motelben akarsz megdögleni, ezért nyugodj le kicsit – tanácsolta barátjának Jonas. A férfi valóban lehiggadt, és engedte, hogy a nővérek visszasegítsék az ágyra. El is fáradt a nagy ellenkezésben, ezért kimondottan jól esett neki visszadőlni a párnára. A másik férfi odahúzta az ágyhoz a széket, és leült.

- Hogy vagy? Ránk hoztad a frászt ember!

- Ránk? Kikre?

- Hát rám és Beth-re. Tegnap itt volt velem végig a kórházban.

- Összejöttetek? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

- Valami olyasmi. Tegnap említetted Samet. Mi van vele?

- Találkoztam Fley-el, képeket mutatott. Képeket, amin Sammy egy csajt ölelget a kaliforniai Watsonville-ben! Oda kell mennem, most!

- Pedig most egy darabig nem mész sehová haver. Felvagdostak, a lábad gipszben van, ha ráállsz tönkre is mehet egy életre. Pihenned kell, Dean. Majd én megkeresem az öcsédet.

- Nem, én is megyek! Nincs az az isten, hogy én itt fetrengjek, miközben tudom, hogy hol van Sam!

- Nyugi! Ha ennyire menni akarsz, várj legalább egy hetet. Mert ha a lábadat le is szarod, azért a májad csak megsérült, a lépedet meg kivették. Kicsit pihenj, és utána esküszöm bármire, hogy én magam viszlek ki innen!

- Mi ez a nagy aggodalom irántam Jonas?

- Barátok vagyunk… Azt hiszem legalábbis – sütötte le a szemét a férfi.

- Azok vagyunk – mosolygott rá Dean. – Barátok. – Megütögette Jonas kezét, aki felemelte a fejét, és vigyorogni kezdett. – Kávét akarok! Sokat és erőset, haver!

- Hát nem tudom, hogy ihatsz-e kávét egy ilyen műtét után…

- Leszarom! Egyszer úgyis megdöglök!

- Akkor hozok!

- És mi van a kocsimmal?

- Nem akarlak nagyon elkeseríteni… Elhoztam a telepről, ahová szállították. Elvittem egy műhelybe, ahol azt mondták, hogy nem túl sokat tudnak vele kezdeni. Egyedül a motor maradt teljesen ép.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! Mi lesz a kicsikémmel? Nem lehet így vége!

- Nyugi, már megrendeltünk egy csomó alkatrészt, talán ki tudják pofozni.

- Köszi.

- Na de hozom a kávédat!

Jonas még rá tudta beszélni Deant, hogy ne csak egy hetet maradjon, hanem még húzzon rá pár napot. Ebből a pár napból pedig közel egy hónap, egészen addig, amíg járógipszet nem kapott. De egy idő után a férfi hajthatatlan lett, és mindenáron menni akart. A másik még meggyőzte, hogy reggel induljanak el.

Még aznap este összepakolt minden szükségeset az autóba. Fegyvereket, ruhákat, néhány könyvet és Sam laptopját is.

Nagyon nehezen tudtak ellógni a nővérpult és a pihenő mellett, de onnan már szabad volt az út.

- Baszd meg, ezt nem gondoltad komolyan! – kérdezte Dean, amikor meglátta a hatalmas furgont a parkolóban, jó magas küszöbbel. – Fel fogok oda repülni? – Jonas is csak megvakarta a fejét, tanácstalanul.

- Ha mást nem, beteszlek…

- Azt most felejtsd el! – kiáltotta, majd felemelkedett a kerekesszékből, rátámaszkodott az ülésre és megpróbálta felnyomni magát. Sebhelyeibe éles fájdalom nyilallt, és visszarogyott a székbe. Kezével intett Jonasnak, aki egy mozdulattal már be is rakta őt a kocsiba, majd ő is beült.

- Na nyomás! Egész szexi vagy a kórházi hálóingben – viccelődött.

- Csak nem hogy elbuzulsz te is Jonas? Mert ha igen kezdheted azzal, hogy bekapod!

- Oké, haver csak poénkodtam. Estig megyünk, aztán keresünk motelt. Ráadásul nem ártana átöltöznöd.

- Aha – motyogta Dean, miközben az előre bekészített pokrócot jól magára húzta.

- Biztos, hogy jól leszel ott hátul?

- Biztos, csak fáradt vagyok.

- Aludj.

Pár óra múlva Dean arra ébredt, hogy megállt az autó.

- Ne ellenkezz, pihenned kell rendesen. Át is kell öltöznöd, és ennünk is kell valamit – mondta Jonas a háborgó Deannek.

Miután teleették magukat, az alacsonyabbik férfi beszedett egy csomó fájdalomcsillapítót, és megpróbált pihenni. Hiába aludta át az egész utat, mégis fárasztó volt az egész napos kocsikázás a számára, így hamarosan ismét álomba merült. Nem is ébredt fel a telefonja csörgésére, csak arra riadt fel, hogy Jonas vadul rázza a vállát.

- Dean! Fley most telefonált, hogy megvan a pontos cím, ahol Sam lehet.

- Akkor induljunk!

- Várj már egy kicsit. Eleve hülyeség volt megpattanni a kórházból, és még ki se akarod pihenni magad?

- Nem érdekel Jonas, induljunk – válaszolta, de látta, hogy a férfi nagyon eltökélt. – Kérlek! – próbálkozott még utoljára.

- Rendben, de csak reggel. Egész nap vezettem, pihenni akarok egy kicsit én is.

Dean reggel rémesen érezte magát. Valahogy elvánszorgott a fürdőig, és hányni kezdett. Mire Jonas reggelit hozott, már teljesen erőtlen volt, a magas férfinak kellett a földről felnyalábolnia, és szinte a karjaiban bevinnie a szobába.

- Most azonnal beviszlek a kórházba!

- Nem megyek sehova. Vagyis de, Watsonville-be, most.

- Nem. Pihensz. Ha jobban leszel esetleg. De ha estig nem javulsz, viszlek a kórházba, és leszarom, hogy nem akarsz menni! Értetted? – mondta ingerülten. Dean megpróbált ellenkezni, de Jonas ismét felcsattant. – Azt hiszed, ha kinyírod magad, attól jobb lesz? Próbálj már meg gondolkodni, öreg.

- Jól van, jól van – bólogatott Dean beleegyezően, miközben bebújt az ágyba és magára húzta a takarót.

Estére kicsit jobban lett, így Jonas végtelen aggódása ellenére is elindultak. Nem tartott sokáig az út, talán három órás lehetett, de Deant megint elnyomta az álom. Rémálmai voltak, méghozzá Samről. Álmában öccsével szeretkezett, aki utána démonná vált.

Izzadva ébredt fel, sajgott a lába, és megint émelygett.

- Jonas álljunk meg, asszem hányni fogok. – A férfi lefékezett, és Dean abban a pillanatban kivágta az ajtót.

- Jobban vagy?

- Kicsit. Mehetünk tovább.

- Mindjárt ott vagyunk. Kibírod addig?

- Igen. Csak menjünk már.

- Rendben, rendben.

Beértek a városba, és leparkoltam azelőtt a ház előtt, aminek a címét megadta Fley. Órákig álltak ott, és leskelődtek, de semmi mozgolódást nem láttak. Dean be akart menni, de Jonas lecsitította. Hamarosan mindketten elszundítottak, és csak hajnalban ébredtek fel, Dean mobiljának csörgésére.

- Sam?

- Szia Dean! Látlak titeket az ablakból, miért nem jöttök fel?

- Megyünk!

Bekopogtak, és egy lány jött ajtót nyitni, aki bevezette őket a nappaliba, ahol Sam várt rájuk.

- Sammy! – kiáltott fel az idősebb testvér könnyes szemekkel, majd szorosan átölelte testvérét. – Mit keresel itt? Mi ez az egész?

- Üljetek le – válaszolta, és kivonta magát az ölelésből. – Kértek egy sört?

- Igen.

- Dean, nekem rossz érzésem van – súgta Jonas. – Valami nem stimmel.

- Ugyan már, állandóan aggódsz. Olyan vagy, mint egy vénasszony!

- Valamit lent hagytam a kocsiban, mindjárt jövök – mondta a másik férfi, mikor Sam visszaért az üvegekkel.

- Szóval öcskös, miért tűntél el? Miért csináltad ezt az egészet?

- Tudod Dean belefáradtam egészbe. Vagy talán meguntam. Úgy gondoltam véget vetek neki. Azt hittem már feladtam a keresésemet, de sajnos itt vagy – felelte, miközben fejével intett a lánynak, hogy menjen el.

- De Sam! Előző éjjel még nem viselkedtél úgy, mint ha dobbantani akarnál.

- Csak nem mutattam.

- És velünk? Velünk mi van?

- Semmi. Rájöttem, hogy undorító ez az egész Dean. Testvérek vagyunk, és ezt műveljük? Gusztustalan. – Miközben ezeket mondta az arca kifejezéstelen maradt, szemei sem úgy csillogtak mint máskor.

- Nem, te nem Sam vagy – tört rá a felismerés. Felállt, és szembenézett az öccsének hitt emberrel.

- Végre rájöttél! – villantotta meg narancssárga szemeit, és mozdulattal a falhoz lökte. Utána lépette, és a földön fekvő férfit elkezdte ütlegelni, főként a műtét helyein. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen lassú felfogású vagy – sziszegte. Mikor már Dean az eszméletét is elvesztette, ért oda Jonas. Berúgta az ajtót, és fegyverének egész tárát a narancssárga szeműbe eresztette. Ezután felemelte Deant, kitámogatta a házból, és betette a furgonba, majd elhajtott.

Kezdett magához térni, de mindene fájt. Az a dög most kegyetlenül elbánt vele.

- Minden oké?

- Persze. Pont időben jöttél. Köszi.

- Amikor megláttam, hogy megvillan a szeme annak a szemétládának, egyből tudtam, hogy alakváltó. Azért rohantam le a kocsihoz. Még jó, hogy mindig van nálam ezüstgolyó – mosolygott némi elégedettséggel. A másik csak bólintott, majd lehunyta a szemét. Egy darabig még így beszélgettek, miközben Jonas vezetett. Aztán egy sötét úton a furgon egyszer csak leállt, pedig a tank is tele volt, és nemrég volt szervízben. Az út melletti erdőből lassú léptekkel kisétált egy férfi. Mindketten kiszálltak a kocsiból, és a férfi elé álltak, bár Deannek fogni kellett az oldalát, mert csak úgy tudta elviselni a fájdalmat.

- Dean, Dean, Dean. Ennyire nem lehetsz buta…

- Ki vagy te? Mit akarsz?

- Már ismerjük egymást, csak akkor más bőrében voltam – felelte, majd szeme élénk sárga lett. – Mielőtt bármi meggondolatlanságot csinálnátok, segíteni akarok.

- Persze, te nekünk? Mondd meg, hogy hol van az öcsém.

- Nincs nálunk. Nem mi raboltuk el. Sajnálom, hogy túl későn jöttél rá, hogy ez csak egy alakváltó volt. Így akarnak téged minél távolabb tartani Samtől.

- De kik? És miért?

- Ó… Hát ennyire nem állnak össze a dolgok? Akkor én bemutatkoznék, Azazel vagyok, a sárgaszemű démon, ahogy ti vadászok emlegettek. Na és akkor ki az én ellenségem?

- Beliál… - suttogta Dean.

- Ügyes fiú! – mondta gúnyosan a démon. – Tehát, én nem tudom, hol van az öcséd, de nagyon szeretném én is tudni, és ehhez kellesz nekem Dean.

- Nem segítek neked.

- Nem is kértem én segítségedet. Neked is az a fontos, hogy megtaláld nem? Közösek az érdekeink.

- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy valami Antikrisztust faragj belőle! – üvöltötte, mire a démon felnevetett.

- Annyira ostoba vagy Dean Winchester. Hát nem küldtem neked épp elég segítséget? Nem bizonyítottam eléggé jóindulatúságomat veletek szemben?

- Gyilkosságra kényszerítetted Samet, elvetted apát, tönkretettél mindent! Neked jóindulatú?

- Ugyan… Az öcsédet csak teszteltem, és ő bizony átment a vizsgán, apád maga alatt vágta a fát, de tisztességes üzletet kötöttünk. Hiszen még itt vagy, nem igaz?

- Mondd már, hogy mit akarsz! – mondta, miközben lábai megremegtek, és közel volt az ájuláshoz. Jonas, aki eddig kimaradt a dolgokból, most odalépett, és megtámasztotta Deant.

- Szépen egymásra találtatok – vigyorgott Azazel. – A két önző, csaló, bűnös…

- Mondd, hogy mit akarsz! Nem látod, hogy mindjárt elájul!

- Nyugalom! Menjetek vissza Seattle-be. Ott majd lesznek még, akik segítenek nektek. De ne feledjétek, hogy nem játék az, ami most folyik. Amikor már szellemek, alakváltók és egyéb lények is beszállnak a háborúba… Menjetek! – mondta, de még utoljára megérintette Dean homlokát. – Nem sokra megyek veled, ha feldobod a talpad – tette még hozzá, majd egyszerűen eltűnt. Dean pedig ebben a pillanatban beleájult Jonas karjaiba, aki betette őt a kocsiba, és Seattle felé vette az irányt.

Dean belehuppant kedvenc fotelébe, és a dohányzóasztalra tette gipszelt lábát. Jonas is leült mellé, de előtte átnyújtotta neki a poharat, amiben jófajta whisky volt. Mindketten nagyot kortyoltak belőle, majd némán néztek maguk elé. Jonas még mindig a sárgaszemű hatása alatt állt. Elég sok mindent látott, mióta elkezdett vadászni, de az még rémálmaiban sem merült fel benne, hogy egyszer talán a legnagyobb hatalmú gonosszal fog találkozni. Ezzel végképp összeomlott a magának felépített világa.

A másik pedig őrlődött. Semmivel sem jutottak előrébb, még ugyanúgy fogalma sem volt merre lehet Sam, és már idegei végképp kezdték feladni a harcot. Már az is megfordult a fejében, hogy jobb lenne meghalni, mert talán a pokolban viszontláthatja az egyetlen embert, akit szeret.

Felemelte a földről a táskáját, és kutatni kezdett benne.

- Hol a francban a fájdalomcsillapító? – motyogta kotorászás közben.

- Na, nem! Nem fog piára gyógyszerezni – kapta el a táskát Jonas.

- Ember, ne csináld ezt, rohadtul fáj.

- Persze, még az hiányzik, hogy kiüsd magad. Igyál inkább még egyet – és már töltötte is neki a következő adagot.

- Öregem, olyan vagy, mint Sam… Nem félsz ilyenkor magadtól? – kérdezte erőltetett mosollyal. – Bassza meg, már három hónapja nem tudok róla semmit. Megőrülök! – motyogta, és könnyes lett a szeme. – Na még az hiányzik, hogy elbőgjem magam.

- Tudod, én azt csodálom, hogy eddig egyáltalán tartottad magad. Nem vagy semmi Dean.

Ekkor matatást hallottak a hátsó bejáratnál. Mindketten odalopóztak, bár Dean kicsit lassabban, mert a gipszhez még mindig nem szokott hozzá. Mindketten az ajtóra emelték fegyvereiket. Az ajtó kinyílt.

- Sam? – kérdezte Dean.

- Hello – mondta.

- Jézusom, ez tényleg te vagy? Semmi alakváltó semmi démon? Christo! – kiáltotta, de Sam nem borzongott meg, csak állt vele szemben tétován. Dean gyorsan magához ölelte, és öccse visszaölelt. Bátyja felismerte az érintését, és gyorsan megcsókolta. – Hol voltál? Mit csináltál eddig?

- Mi az hogy hol voltam? Miért hagytatok ott az erdőben? Amikor elindultam vissza a kocsihoz, hogy megmondjam, hogy találtam egy helyet, ahová elrejthetjük a hullát, már nem voltatok sehol.

- Sam, ez három hónapja volt!

- Mi?

Folyt köv.


	12. Chapter 12

Samnek már zsibongott a feje a sok információtól, amit a két férfi rázúdított

Sam össze volt zavarodva. Egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy ennyi ideig távol volt. Dean pedig izgatott volt, hiszen már nagyon hiányzott neki öccse. Három hónap hosszú idő, főleg ha nem tudod, hogy hol van, merre lehet az egyetlen ember, akit teljes szívedből szeretsz, és aki nélkül még levegőt venni is fájdalommal jár. Egész este csak ölelte Samet, és könnyezett a boldogságtól.

Dean teljesen megváltozott ezalatt az idő alatt, és Sam nem tudott mit kezdeni ezzel a változással, hiszen neki teljesen kiesett ez az időszak. Furcsállta Dean viselkedését, de ennek ellenére nagyon örült, hogy bátyja ilyen féltő gondoskodással és forró szeretettel vette körül.

Miután felmentek a szobájukba, Sam odaállt az ablak elé, és nézte a város éjszakai fényeit. Dean hátulról átölte, fejét vállára hajtotta, és mélyen belélegezte szerelme illatát. Már annyira hiányzott neki, így kiélvezett minden pillanatot.

Dean – szólalt meg, miközben bátyja kezeit még jobban maga köré fonta.

Igen, Sammy?

Mi történt veled? Teljesen megváltoztál…

Lehet. El se tudod képzelni min mentem keresztül, amíg nem voltál itt. De tudod mit, nem is fontos. A lényeg, hogy itt vagy – mondta, egy apró mosollyal arcán, amit Sam nem láthatott, de mégis érezte.

De fontos Dean. Szeretném, ha beszélnél róla.

Mire vagy kíváncsi? Igazából nem tudok róla beszélni. Egyszerűen nem tudom szavakba önteni a fájdalmat, és a kétségbe esést – válaszolta. Közben Sam megfordult, és így karolta át Deant.

Annyira sajnálom – kezdett bele. – Annyira sajnálom, hogy ennyi mindenen mentél keresztül miattam. Hiszen kishíján meghaltál…

Shhh – csitította le Dean. – Nem ez volt az első eset, és szerintem nem is az utolsó. Bármikor meghalnék érted Sammy – mondta, miközben két tenyerébe fogta az arcát, majd a hajába simított. Mohón kaptak egymás ajkai után, és hosszú percekig falták egymás száját. Aztán elszakadtak egymástól, mert Dean lába már nagyon sajgott. Lefeküdtek, és hamarosan mély álomba zuhantak mindketten, egymás karjaiban.

Zihálva ült fel az ágyon, és egész testében remegett. Felkelt és kiment megmosni az arcát, de agyában még mindig az álmában látott képek villogtak. Visszament, és bebújt Dean mellé az ágyba, majd szorosan átölelte őt, fejét pedig mellkasára hajtotta.

Rosszat álmodtál?

Felébresztettelek?

Nem is aludtam. Nem tudok, rémes gondolatok járnak a fejemben, amióta visszajöttél.

Istenem Dean. Akkor már két hete nem alszol rendesen?

Amíg nem voltál itt, addig se aludtam túl sokat, egészen megszoktam – mondta egy fáradt mosollyal az arcán. – Inkább mondd el, mit álmodtál. Kérlek – tette még hozzá.

Igazából összefüggéstelen volt az egész. Váltakoztak a képek. Hol téged láttalak az összeroncsolódott Impalában, hol a nagy fekete füstöt itt a házban, amiről beszéltél. De volt egy nagyon furcsa is. A sárgaszemű beszélt hozzám, valami olyasmiről, hogy hamarosan lehetőségem lesz megmenteni mindenkit, akit szeretek, és közel áll hozzám, és tudni fogom, mikor jön el ez a pillanat – hadarta el Sam zaklatottan.

Nyugodj meg. Ezen elég lesz akkor törni a fejedet. Most ne foglalkozz vele – nyugtatta testvérét, és még jobban átkarolta. Ezután az éjjel hátralévő részében csendesen beszélgettek.

Pár nappal később, a Kezek megkereste a testvéreket. Két eddig nem látott férfi állított be hozzájuk, Beth társaságában, aki nagyon zaklatott volt. Arcára rettegés ült ki, és zavarodottság. Jonas nyitott nekik ajtót, és a két férfi köszönés nélkül rontott be a házba.

Dean pont ekkor döcögött le az emeletről, és nézett elkerekedett szemekkel a két öltönyösre.

Ah, üdvözlet! Foglaljanak helyet – mondta cinikusan a két férfinak, akik addigra már le is ültek a nappaliban. – Miben segíthetek?

Hagyjuk az udvariaskodást Winchester. Halljuk mit tud, merre volt a volt az öccse?

Nem tudunk még semmit. Sam nem emlékszik semmire. És van képük idetolni a pofájukat ennyi idő után? Mintha segítséget ígértek volna nekünk, de a kisujjukat sem mozdították! Különben is, Fley-jel mi van? – üvöltötte torka szakadtából.

Nem áll módunkban erről tájékoztatást adni Mr. Winchester.

Ja, hogy már Mr. Winchester vagyok? Most, hogy nekem kellene valami info már elő is veszik a hivatalos hangnemet? Takarodjanak a fenébe, nincs szükségünk maguktól semmire! – folytatta az ordítozást. Sam ekkor jött elő a szobából a nagy hangzavarra, mikor a két férfi már ki is lépett az ajtón. Hátulról átkarolta a bátyját.

Higgadj le Dean. Nem ér ennyit az egész – mondta, miközben egy apró csókot lehelt a nyakára.

Jól van… Csak tudod, te könnyen beszélsz. Nem tudod milyen nehéz volt ez az egész – mondta zaklatottan. – Hová mész Beth? – szólt a lány után.

Azt mondtad, többet nincs szükséged semmire a szervezettől – mondta a lány bizonytalanul.

Nem rólad beszéltem. Jonas a hátsóudvaron van – húzta mosolyra a száját, majd megfogta Sam kezét, és visszamentek a szobába.

Pár nappal később, egy sötét éjjelen, Dean szokás szerint nem tudott aludni, és a nappaliban üldögélt egy üveg sörrel a kezében, és gondolkodott. Agyában újra lejátszódtak a faház felrobbanása után történtek. Minden egyes pillanat, minden egyes szó újból és újból feltört, már szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozva. Fejét hátrahajtotta, szemeit lehunyta, és hagyta, hogy az emlékek elragadják. Aztán hirtelen halk lépéseket hallott. Nem rémült meg, sejtette, hogy Sam vagy Jonas jöhetett le az emeletről. Gyűrűjét kocogtatta az üveghez, majd felnyitotta a szemét. Ekkor viszont nagyon meglepődött, mert egy fiatal, idegen férfi állt vele szemben, és mosolygott.

Ki vagy te? És hogy jutottál be?

Tudod, nekem nincs akadály – mondta az idegen még mindig mosolyogva, majd megvillantotta szemét.

Azazel… - suttogta beletörődő hangon.

Tévedsz Dean. Gondoltam, elmondom a saját nézőpontomból a történteket. – Dean csak bámult az ismeretlenre, és a felismerés lassan jutott el zsibbadt agyába. A férfi mérhetetlen nyugalmat sugárzott magából, egyedül sárga szemeinek kavargása utalt agresszióra, vagy türelmetlenségre. – Szóval rájöttél, ki vagyok – szólalt meg, mikor látta, hogy Dean szemei elkerekednek a döbbenettől. – Leülhetek? – kérdezte. Dean nem válaszolt, csak egyre mélyebben lélegzett. – Ezt igennek veszem. Nem akartalak megrémíteni. Látom a bátyám mély hatást gyakorolt rád, és az öcsédre. Te tudod a legjobban, hogy a nagytesók néha milyen lehetetlenül tudnak viselkedni – mondta a démon egy fintorral az arcán.

Mit keresel itt? Mit akarsz?

Dean, Dean, Dean. Hát nem figyeltél?

Elegem van már! Mit akartok már tőlünk? Mit akartok Samtől? Először Azazel, aztán te…

Ha az öcsédtől akarnék valamit, nem gondolod, hogy őt kerestem volna meg?

Akkor könyörgöm, mond el, mit akarsz, mert már belefáradtam az állandó rejtélyekbe, ködösítésekbe. Csak mond el – nézett nyúzottan a démon szemébe.

Rendben Dean – mosolygott. – Alkut ajánlok neked. Nyugodt, boldog életet ajánlok.

És mit kérsz érte cserébe?

Pusztítsd el a bátyámat.

Ó, igen? És mivel? A Colt nála van, anélkül meg semmire nem megyünk. És miért segítenék neked? Miután elraboltad Samet, és fogalmam sincs, hogy mit műveltél vele?

Higgadj le Dean. Én nem akarok ártani nektek, sőt segíteni akarok.

Persze! Nekünk mindenki segíteni akar! Higgyem is el, hogy ez így van? – ordított Dean. – Elég hihetetlen az, hogy ti démonok, akik embereket szálltok meg, sorra gyilkoljátok őket, most hirtelen ilyen jószívűek lettetek?

Azt hiszel, amit akarsz. Tehát meggondoltad? Nem fogadod el az ajánlatomat? – kérdezte. Dean bólintott. – Hát akkor ennyi – mondta a démon, majd hátatfordított.

Beliál!

Tessék? Nahát, a nevemen mertél szólítani. Te vagy az első. Az első, aki túlélte. Tehát, mégis meggondoltad magad?

Nem, és takarodj innen, többet nem akarlak látni!

Ó, miért mit teszel Dean? – mondta gúnyos vigyorral. – Hihetetlenek vagytok ti emberek, főleg ti vadászok. Bármit képesek vagytok elhinni, de amikor segítséget ajánlunk, nem fogadjátok el.

Miért hinnék neked? Úgy őszintén? Nem lehetsz semmivel sem jobb Azazelnél. Mindketten pokolfajzatok vagytok.

Dean, ugyan már. Én egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy jobb lennék a fivéremnél, csak azt mondtam, ha segítesz nekem, én is segítek neked. Ennyi. Egy egyszerű alku, vagy ha úgy jobban tetszik, üzlet.

Na várj. Abban a könyvben az volt, hogy amíg te uralkodtál a pokol felett ott sokkal rosszabb volt minden, és amióta Azazel uralkodik a pokol jobb lett.

Ostoba vagy. Adok három napot, hogy átgondold az ajánlatomat, és visszajövök hozzád. Én jövök, nem valamelyik követőm, nem valamelyik gyermekem. Ez a különbség köztem és Azazel között. Ezt pedig itt hagyom neked – mondta a démon, és letett az asztalra egy könyvet mielőtt eltűnt volna. Dean a kezébe vette a könyvet, és nem lepődött meg túlságosan, hogy az a könyv volt, ami Daniel Rogers halálakor eltűnt. Belelapozott és újból olvasni kezdte azokat a sorokat, amik már rengeteg idegességet okoztak mindannyiuknak.

Az öreg könyv lapjai töredezettek, és sárgák voltak. Egy-két helyen még a betűk is elmosódtak, és ez nem könnyítette meg az olvasást. Néhány oldal szélén, cirádás kézzel írott szövegek is voltak, valószínűleg az öreg Rogers személyes megjegyzései. Jó pár lapon keresztül semmi lényeges nem derült ki, így Dean már belefáradt az olvasásába. Azonban mikor elért a következő fejezetig felcsillant a szeme. A fejezet címe Beliál volt, míg az alcím: A felkelés. Az idősebb Winchester testvér megbabonázva olvasott tovább, egészen addig, míg a könyvvel a kezében álomba nem merült. Reggel öccse így talált rá, a kanapén ülve, a régi könyvvel a kezében.

Dean a kávé illatára ébredt. Lábába belehasított a fájdalom, és rájött nem volt túl jó ötlet lefűrészelni lábáról a gipszet a teljes gyógyulás előtt. De már késő bánat. Sam odaült mellé, átnyújtotta neki a kávésbögrét, és egy párnát tett bátyja lába alá.

Mennyit aludtál Dean? Az egész éjszakát itt töltötted?

Igen. De nem fogod elhinni, ami történt…

Dean, én már bármit elhiszek…

Itt járt éjjel Beliál. Ne nézz így rám, nem álmodtam – mondta a hitetlenül pillantgató Samnek. – Nézd, visszahozta ezt – ezzel öccse kezébe nyomta a könyvet.

Hogy? Hogyan történt ez?

Nem tudom. Itt ültem, egyszer csak itt termett, mondott néhány dolgot, majd elment.

Pontosan mit mondott?

Hogy segítsek neki legyőzni Azazelt, és cserébe ő is segít nekem. Pontosabban ha megölöm, akkor minden problémánk megoldódik…

És te hiszel neki? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel.

Nem tudom, hogy higgyek-e. Fogalmam nincs, mit tegyek. De olvass bele a könyvbe. Ha annak hihetünk, akkor…

Akkor mi Dean? Nem hiszem el, hogy egy átkozott könyv irányíthat minket! – kiáltotta, és hozzávágta a falhoz a könyvet. Dean felugrott, és felvette, a kiszakadt lapokat pedig mániákusan kezdte sorba rendezgetni.

Látod, mit tettél? Remélem nem lett olvashatatlan – mondta megszállott tekintettel, és remegő kezekkel igazgatta a papírdarabokat.

Jézusom, Dean… Te tényleg kezdesz beleőrülni ebbe.

Kezdek? Néha úgy érzem, hogy már rég megőrültem, és ez az egész csak az agyamban zajlik. Hogy semmi sem valóság abból, ami most történik.

Nyugodj meg – mondta Sam, miközben odalépett bátyához. Megfogta az állát, és felemelte az arcát, hogy szemük találkozzon. – Ezt is megoldjuk Dean, mint olyan sok mindent. – Hangja kedves és gyengéd volt. Lágyan csókolta meg ezután bátyját, majd a csók egyre szenvedélyesebbé vált. Végül pedig már a kanapén feküdtek, és mohón kóstolgatták egymást. Nemsokára pedig minden fájdalmukat, és minden rosszat elfeledve szeretkeztek. Most először mióta Sam visszatért, ezért rengeteg visszafojtott érzelem, és a túlcsorduló szeretet már szinte felemésztette őket.

A három nap pedig letelt, és Beliál meg is érkezett.

Az öcséd mit keres itt?

Mellettem van a helye. Nélküle semmit nem teszek – felelte Dean.

Igazából még a hasznunkra is lehet, hogy mellettünk áll.

De mondd már, mit kell tennünk?

Tehát úgy döntöttetek, hogy mellém álltok? Hogy segítetek? – kérdezte, vagyis inkább állapította meg elégedett vigyorral Beliál. – Semmi különösebb dolgotok nincsen. Ha eljön a fekete nap, tudni fogjátok, mit kell tennetek. És mindmellé kaptok egy ajándékot tőlem – mondta, ezzel benyúlt kabátjának belső zsebébe, és egy ismerős fegyvert húzott elő belőle. – Szerintem több segítséget nem kell nyújtanom nektek – tette hozzá, miközben Dean kezébe nyomta a Coltot, aki egyből ráemelte a fegyvert.

Csak egy okot mondj rá, hogy ne használjam veled szemben! – kiáltotta az idősebb testvért.

Szerinted azzal bármit is megoldanál? Biztos vagy benne, hogy engem kell megölnöd? Akkor nem olvastad el a könyvet rendesen…

Honnan tudhatnánk, hogy nincs manipulálva? Honnan tudhatnánk, hogy nem pont az áll benne, amit te szeretnél?

Gondolod, ha hazugság állna benne, akkor Azazelnek ennyire kellett volna? Ellopatta volna valamelyik átkozott kölykével? – kérdezte, de a választ nem várta meg. – Tudjátok mit tegyetek majd – mondta még, és eltűnt. A két testvér tanácstalanul leült. Pár percig üldögéltek, majd Sam felpattant, és elrohant a könyvért. Visszaült a kanapéra és olvasni kezdte.

Mi van Sam, most már hiszel a könyvnek? – kérdezte Dean, de Sam csak leintette, és tovább olvasott. És ez alkalommal nem állt meg az első mondatoknál, hanem tovább olvasott.

És igen meglepődött azokon, amiket olvasott. A könyv szerint Samael Azazel gyermeke, és lelke újból és újból újjászületik, és akkor ébred fel mikor jön a fekete nap, hogy Azazel többi gyermekét megmentse. Kicsit tovább olvasva még meglepőbb dolgokat olvasott. Aztán Deanhez fordult.

Miért nem mondtad, hogy csak azóta járnak fel a démonok a pokolból mióta Azazel az úr? Miért nem mondtad nekem, hogy amíg Beliál uralkodott, addig a pokol kapui teljesen zárva voltak, és nem volt átjárás a földre? – támadt neki bátyjának.

Mert azt mondtad, hogy nem hiszel a könyvnek. Azt mondtad Sam, hogy egy könyv nem befolyásolhatja az életünket. Javíts ki, ha nem így volt – mondta Dean teljesen nyugodt hangon.

Hetek teltek el, úgy hogy semmi nem történt. Csend és béke honolt a városban. A démonok vagy mind elhagyták a várost, vagy pedig meghúzódtak. Sam érezte, hogy készülődik valami. A rémálmai elmúltak, de mélyen érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. És ez napról napra erősödött benne. Aztán egy idő után már minden éjjel felébredt pontban hajnali kettő előtt három perccel. Nem tudta miért, de ilyenkor nagyon kellemetlen érzések törtek rá. Egyik ilyen éjjelen, felkelt az ágyból, és az ablakhoz sétált. Nem látott semmit, de érezte, hogy jön, hogy itt az idő. Felöltözött, és mindent összekészített. Elővette a Coltot, leellenőrizte, hogy minden rendben van-e vele.

Dean pont akkor ébredt fel, amikor Sam a fegyvert vizsgálta.

Itt az idő ugye Sammy? – kérdezte, miközben felkelt az ágyból. Öccse csak bólintott, majd letörölte a felesleges olajat a Coltról, és maga elé tette az asztalra.

Fel vagyunk mi erre készülve Dean? – kérdezte bátyjától, majd a többi fegyvert vette kezelésbe.

Nem tudom. De nem hiszem, hogy van értelme azokat mind összekészíteni. Nem sokra megyünk egy seregnyi démon ellen velük…

Gyalogosan indultak el, a kocsit a háznál hagyták. Sam arrafelé ment, amerre érzései vitték, mintha pontosan tudta volna, hogy hová megy, pedig nem így volt. Már kiértek a külvárosba, és hamarosan az elhagyatott gyárépületek között sétáltak, teljes némaságban. Amikor befordultak az egyik sarkon, halk zajokat hallottak. Vagy tucatnyi ember állt összeverődve az egyik épület előtt. Férfiak, nők, sőt még gyerekek is. Mikor meglátták a fiúkat, mind összesereglettek, és amikor teljesen közel értek, mind meghajtották előttük a fejüket. Aztán mikor egyszerre mindenki felemelte a fejét, láthatták, hogy kivétel nélkül mindannyian démonok, mert a szemük fekete volt.

Csend volt. A belvárosból kiszűrődő hangokon kívül semmit nem lehetett hallani. Az éjjeli állatok mélyen hallgattak. Talán csak percek teltek el, de lehet, hogy már órák. Ez utóbbira utalt, hogy a felkelő nap fénye már látszott a magas épületek mögül. Ez a napfelkelte más volt mint a többi. Ez egy új korszakot hozott.


	13. Chapter 13

Gyors lépések közeledtek feléjük, mikor a nap már teljesen felkelt

Gyors lépések közeledtek feléjük, mikor a nap már teljesen felkelt. Az erős napfény miatt, nem lehetett látni ki az. Csak közeledett, és közeledett. Az alakjából ítélve férfi volt, és nagyokat szuszogott, mert valószínűleg futott ezidáig.

Azt hittétek otthagyhattok? – szólalt meg a férfi mérgesen.

Jonas? – kérdezte a két testvér egyszerre.

Mégis ki más lehetnék? Most pedig szépen elmondotok mindent!

Ez nem a legalkalmasabb időpont Jonas – nyugtatta Dean.

Szerintem megérdemlek annyit, hogy elmondjátok, mi van, és hogy mellettetek legyek!

Innentől nem vitáztak többet, Jonas valahogy tudta, hogy most nincs idő magyarázkodásra, vagy veszekedésre. Érezte a feszültséget, ezért inkább a fiúk háta mögé állt. A démonok zúgolódni kezdtek. Nem Jonas-szal volt bajuk, hanem Sammel. Nem értették, ő miért van itt, hiszen ő ellenségüknek számít, mivel Azazel fia.

***

A magas férfi halkan sétált be a házba. Egyből tudta, hová kell mennie. Óvatosan nyitotta az ajtót.

Ne haragudj, hogy ennyi ideig nem jöttem… Nem tudtam elszabadulni.

A lényeg, hogy itt vagy – sóhajtotta a másik, és magához húzta. Ajkaik összeforrtak. Olyan ismerős volt ez a csók, de mégis más. Nem is hagyták egyhamar abba. – Úgy hiányoztál Sammy…

A csókok lassan egyre mélyültek, míg végül már az ágyon feküdtek, és szeretkeztek. Hiába perzselt a szenvedély, nyoma sem volt durvaságnak és kapkodásnak. Minden pillanatnak súlya volt, és így élték át együtt a gyönyört is.

Megint nem aludtál igaz? Fiam, Sam elment és nem fog vissza jönni – mondta az idősebb férfi, másnap reggel az igencsak nyúzott Deannek. – Ő választotta azt az utat.

Igazad van Bobby – szólalt meg ingerülten Dean. – Az persze semmit nem számít, hogy visszahozott téged az életbe! Meg Jonast is – nézett most a kávéját szürcsölő férfira. – És az sem, hogy ez a mi seggünket, és az egész világot mentette meg igaz?

Jól van, Dean nyugodj meg – sóhajtotta az öreg. – Tudom, hogy ez téged érzékenyen érint…

Dean persze nem árulta el, hogy Sam még a mai napig meglátogatja, amikor csak teheti. És olyankor az egész éjjelt együtt töltik.

Hosszú idő telt el Seattle, és a harc óta. Az idősebb Winchester testvér Bobby házában élt azóta, mióta elhagyták azt a valóban átkozott várost. Most éppen azt a nyomorult könyvet olvasta, újból és újból, hátha talál valami kibúvót. De nem talált, pedig legalább százszor elolvasta. Szeme újból azokra a sorokra téved, amik annyi ideig elkerülték mindannyiuk figyelmét.

Jonas hiába kopogott az ajtón, Dean hallotta meg, annyira elmerült gondolataiban. Belépett inkább. Odasétált a másik mellé, és vállára tette a kezét.

Még mindig eljön hozzád, igaz?

Miről beszélsz?

Ugyan Dean, nem tudsz hazudni. Ráadásul sem vak, sem ostoba nem vagyok – mosolyodott el végül. – Én nem Bobby vagyok, akármilyen furcsának is találod.

Jonas, neked agyadra ment a pokol.

Dean. Tudod mit? Titkolózz csak, ha neked az jobb – mondta nyugodtan, majd elindult az ajtó felé.

Várj – szólt utána. – Ne haragudj, de nem tudom, kiben bízhatok… Főleg a múltunk után.

Bennem megbízhatsz. Samnek köszönhetően vagyok itt, és nem nyaldosnak körbe a pokol lángjai. Ráadásul már ezerszer megbántam, hogy jópár évvel ezelőtt úgy viselkedtem. Tulajdonképpen hálával tartozom nektek, főleg neked Dean.

Nekem? Ugyan miért?

Te adtál nekem még egy esélyt, hogy ne egy utolsó görényként éljem le az életemet. Te lettél a barátom annyi szemétség után, amit elkövettem, többek között ellened is.

Ajaj, haver. Már megint rádtört? Miért jön rád néha ez a nagy szeretet?

Itt nem erről van szó Dean. És te sem vagy ilyen. Igenis emészted magad minden miatt. Tudom, hogy ezerszer megfordult a fejedben, hogy most Sam itt lehetne veled, ha azon az éjjelen nem történik meg. De ezen nem tudsz változtatni. Szeretted őt mindig, és csak idő kérdése volt…

Tudod mit Jonas? Holnap elmegyünk vásárolni, és veszünk neked egy szép kis szoknyácskát…

Az agyamra mész Dean – kiáltotta mostmár a másik, és tényleg kiviharzott a szobából.

Dean egyedül maradt ismét. Ha az öreg Bobby és Jonas nem lett volna ennyire kitartó, már őket is rég elmarta volna maga mellől. Nem maradt neki más, mint azok a lopott éjszakák, egy-egy üveg pia, és az emlékei.

Most nem kellettek hetek, hogy Sam újból eljöjjön. Már aznap éjjel ott volt újból ott állt a kis szoba közepén, és nézte alvó bátyját. Leült ágya szélére, és óvatosan megérintette.

Tudtam, hogy ma is eljössz – motyogta Dean félálomban.

Nem tudtam megállni, muszáj volt – mosolygott öccse.

Megtisztelve érzem magam, hogy Samael, a pokol ura, az új sárgaszemű velem tölti ezt az éjjelt is…

Dean, hányszor kértelek, hogy még csak ne is vicceljünk ezzel, és ne beszéljünk róla?

Ne beszéljünk róla Sammy? Önként és dalolva teljesítettük be a jóslatot. Minden úgy történt, ahogy le volt írva.

Kérlek ne…

De igen. Soha nem beszélünk róla, itt az ideje.

Nem ilyenekre kéne fecsérelnünk az időnket Dean…

Neked ott az örökké valóság Sam. Én pedig most akarok beszélni róla!

Rendben – nyugodott bele végül.

Egész éjjel beszélgettek. Dean végre kiszedte belőle, hogy miért hozta vissza Bobby-t és Jonast, aki a harc közben halt, meg az életbe. Sam bevallotta, hogy nem akarta, hogy Dean egyedül maradjon, és hogy még a végén valami butaságot csináljon.

Reggel Sam döntött úgy, hogy felfedi a többiek előtt, hogy most már három éve visszajár a pokolból Deanhez, bátyjához, szerelméhez.

Mindkettőtöknek magyarázattal tartozok – kezdett bele, és sárga szeme csak úgy kavargott. Lehunyta pilláit, és újból a barnás-zöld szemek fürkészték a két férfit.

Hallgatlak fiam – mondta Bobby, és hangjában valóban megértés, és kíváncsiság hallatszott.

Sajnos én kevés vagyok, hogy megfogalmazzam. De először is – kezdett bele, odalépett Jonashoz, és vállára tette a kezét. – Neked szeretnék köszönetet mondani. Ne, ne kérdezd miért – mondta, mikor Jonas éppen nyitni készült a száját. – Itt mindannyiunknak fontos szerepe volt. Deannek adtam egy könyvet, amiért az egész poklok átkutattam, szóval nagyon vigyázzatok rá. Ne ijedjetek meg, de a borítója emberi bőrből készült, és vérrel írták…

Persze mindannyiuknak leesett az álla, de hittek Samnek. Vagyis Samaelnek. Főleg Dean…

Nem számított neki az, hogy Sam valóban önszántából állt át, és változott át Samaellé. Nem volt más választása, miután Azazel elpusztult. Dean ölte meg őt, és még a Coltra sem volt hozzá szüksége. Pontosabban a Coltra igen, de nem a különleges golyó volt benne, hanem egy sima lövedék. Ami Dean kezében halálos fegyverré vált az egyik legerősebb démon ellen.

Beliál, miközben haldoklott, az utolsó szavaival elmondta, hogy a jövendölés szerint, Samaelnek valóban lépnie kell, és a pokol urává kell válnia, különben a világ elpusztul, ugyanis ha sem Azazel, sem pedig Beliál nem él, akkor a rend megbomlik. Miután ezeket elmondta, kishíján három éve Samnek, meghalt. Így elpusztult mindkét démon. A fiatalabb Winchesternek nem volt más választása.

Amint átváltozott, először Jonast hozta vissza az élők sorába, aki értük halt meg. Épp egy csapatnyi démon támadt Samre és Deanre, de ő a saját testével védelmezte őket.

Pár nappal később Bobby-t támasztotta fel, aki addigra több mint egy éve halott volt. Az öreget azért hozta vissza az életbe. Kellett valaki Dean mellé, mert féltette őt. És ki lett volna megfelelőbb személy erre, mint az, aki apjuk helyett apjuk volt, akinek a szíve abba roppant bele, hogy szenvedni látta őket. Ha tehette volna Johnt is visszahozta volna, de mivel ő Azazellel szerződött, nem tudott változtatni rajta.

Eljött a búcsúzás ideje. Kicsit keserű volt, de mégis reményekkel teli, hiszen nem örökre szólt. Persze Dean ezt megint katasztrófaként élte meg. Mintha a szívét tépték volna ki, most amikor Sam kilépett az ajtón. Leült, kezébe vette a hatalmas könyvet. A borítóján ez állt hatalmas vörös betűkkel: A Fényhozó, avagy a jövendölés.

Samael ébredése

Mikor az ki szerette, és vezetője volt, eltávozik, az lesz a jel, hogy hamarosan Samael lelke felébred. Samael lelke korok óta szunnyad, és mindig új halandó testébe születik, arra várva, mikor ébredésével elhozhassa a fényt az elkárhozottaknak.(…)

És akkor, mikor közelg a nap, amikor minden sötétségbe borul, azon kevesek, kik megjelölve vannak, hosszú útra indulnak, hogy felkeressék az újjászületés helyét. És akkor, kit már régen vártak, az élükre áll, hogy megváltsa őket. (…)

És mikor eljövend Azazel és Beliál, a két testvér, velük is csak két testvér szállhat szembe. De a két testvér közül egyiknek élnie kell, hogy a világ a helyén maradjon, és ne forduljon ki négy sarkából.(…)

Csak egy az ki megmentheti a mindenséget a pusztulástól. Egyetlen módszer létezik, ha leszáll a lángokba, a pokol mélyére, és igája alá hajtja a démonok seregeit. És az ő neve Samael, ki Azazelnek fia.

Beliál

A felkelés

(…) Beliál, ki egykoron uralkodott a poklon, de bátyja Azazel átvette tőle a hatalmat, felkelést szított a démonok között.(…)

A Sereg készen állt, hogy uruk a csatába vezesse őket, azonban szükségük van egy halandó segítségére. Egy idősebb fivérnek kell lennie, ki ezt a feladatot kapja. Ez a fivér segíti, hogy a rend újból helyreálljon a két világ között.

(…)Végül a Fényhozó és a Fivér lesz kik erejüket egyesítik, és a harmadik világból jött Megtért Jonah vagy másképp Jonas [utalás a Bibliára, Jónás könyve], lesz ki vérét ontja értük.

Vége


End file.
